


Of ocean and the sky

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Half-Merman! Connor, M/M, Merman! Haytham, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 116,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: An alternative universe where Haytham is a mermaid with tails and everything only when he is submerged in salt water and didn't drink certain suppressing potion and Connor is a half-blood mermaid who would only get some fins or scales when he touches water. Together they found out about a devious attempt on re-opening the Blood-stained Sea - a type of commerce in which people buy and sell mermen and mermaids as slaves, and have to put down their differences to stop the Grandmaster of the Templars in South America.





	1. Chapter 1

破裂的木板碎片四散，湿润咸腥的海港空气替代火焰燃烧的灼热味道，海尔森看着渐渐远离自己的被火焰吞噬的废弃仓库，和把自己撞下来的罪魁祸首，一时间不知道是不是葬身火海更好些。冰凉的海水在两人的体重下溅出水花，橙红色的火焰扭曲变形，在水波下万华镜一样闪烁，海尔森叹了口气，一个翻身，轻轻摆一下由腿化成的鱼尾浮出水面。

"真是..."他低声骂了一句，看向沾染了海水的手，指间半透明的薄膜在离开水面的瞬间溶解消散，肘部的衣服被破开两道口子，露出尖锐的鳍来，"这下可好。"

又一阵哗啦的水声，海尔森回过头来，看到浮出水面的康纳，他的帽子在下落的过程中掉了，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，露出衣服的脸颊和颈部隐约闪着光泽——一般人或许会认为那是水光，而海尔森知道那是什么，他自己身上有一模一样的东西，那是个无比普遍，却不应该存在在人身上的东西。

或者说，是不应该在传说以外的人身上出现的东西。

"现在你高兴了?"他说，并意识到自己的帽子也遗失在途中，棒极了，一切不能更糟。康纳似乎是白了他一眼，划着水就往岸边游去，海尔森扬起眉毛，在年轻人手脚并用地上岸后露出了然的神情，啧了一声:"你倒是容易。"

"容易什么，"康纳没费劲去拧衣服，那反正不是他的，找个僻静的地方直接换上自己的就行。他甩了甩手，注意到海尔森还在海里瞇了瞇眼睛，黑夜里的火光让他看不太清，"你想在海里冻死吗?"

"在冻死和被你的莽撞拖累死之间?"他谨慎地把手举离水面，又不让自己动作显得滑迹和不自然，"我选择前者。"

"我们别无选择，"刺客明显对海尔森的态度感到不解，"难道你宁愿在那里烧死?"

"或许我宁愿那样。"海尔森坚持道。

"我真搞不懂你，"嘴角拉出微微向下的弧度，康纳跳下水来，往海尔森那里游去，"你为什么不告诉我你受伤了?你知道我不会因为你的年纪而嘲笑你。"

"什么?"海尔森戒备地往后闪躲，"谁说我受伤了?"

"除此之外我想不到你不肯上岸的理由，"火光下康纳脸部的轮廓柔和起来——海尔森拒绝相信那上面的是真的关心——他突然加速，带着薄膜和鳞片的手抓住海尔森的往下一拉，迫使对方离自己更近，"让我帮助你，父亲。"

然后他停住了，他瞪着眼睛看着海尔森脖子上细碎的，反射出来的火光，手指在海尔森的手腕上摩挲。海尔森又叹了口气，对上了湿润的棕色双眼。

"现在你明白我为什么不上岸了?"他说着甩开康纳的手，肘部的鳍在水中微微张开。康纳看了他好一会儿，才慢慢开口:"我一直好奇，我的这部分是从哪里来的。"

"现在你知道了。"海尔森僵硬地点了一下头。

"但是我还是不明白，"年轻人又说，这次轮到海尔森翻了个白眼，"真的，我是说，这些在上岸后都会消失不是么。"

"天啊，你真是什么都不知道，是么?"海尔森摇摇头，拽这康纳的衣领往下拉了一下，"吉奥把你保护得太过了，下去，你自己看。"

康纳呲了呲牙，他深呼吸一下，压下胸口鼓譟的恼怒，顺着海尔森的力道往下潜去。海水模糊了一瞬视线，他眨了眨眼，人鱼的那部分让他很轻易地迅速适应了周围，在一片闪烁的火光中，他看清了海尔森要他看的东西。

一条藏青色的鱼尾取代了长裤和马靴连接在他父亲的腰下，那两件衣物早已不知所踪。尾巴线条流畅，鳞片边缘反射着火焰的红光，边沿泛着金色的宽大尾鳍一下一下地小幅度晃动，支撑浮起主人的上身，他伸出手，指尖轻轻碰到排列整齐的鳞片——

尾巴猛地一动，险些甩到他身上，康纳浮起来，刚准备开口就被海尔森打断。

"我说看，没说摸，"海尔森危险地瞇起眼睛，"现在，去给我找条裤子来，还有靴子。"

"为什么是我?"康纳不可置信，“为什么总是我给你跑腿？”

"因为我没有裤子，而且我这么说了，"海尔森往后一倒，尾巴尖端在水面上留下一道微弱的波纹，"现在，快去。"他的声音闷闷地从水下传来，而康纳从鼻子里出了口气，他再次爬上岸去，决定先换上自己的衣服。


	2. Chapter 2

那之后经历了不少，他们一同前往追捕丘奇，在回程的时候康纳拒绝和海尔森说话，而海尔森也不再站到甲板上给他的船长儿子做任何点评，只是窝在船长室里——没错，他当然睡船长室，这也解释了他晚上会独自一人在甲板上站到半夜的行为——埋头在日记上记录着。几年后康纳会回想起当时那像是身处深海的压力和咸腥的风，想起海尔森偶然出现在视野边界的身影和灰白的头发，然后他会叹一口气，把手按在日记本磨损发软的皮面上，目光投向窗户外灿烂的日光和无尽的绿色。

而现在，他只是捏紧了船舵，咬着牙齿瞪着碧蓝的海面和出现在天际的深色陆地，福克纳看到海尔森终于屈尊在日光下出现，拍了拍康纳的肩膀，离开了他一向站着的位子，到甲板上去和水手们一起绑紧船帆的绳索。海尔森在他身边停下，双手背在背后，蓝色的披风翻飞出红色的内衬，晃得康纳皱起眉毛，他像是被轻易激怒的公牛，猛地一个转头瞪着海尔森，从牙齿里挤出一个问句：“你想干什么？”

“真高兴看到你心情不错，”海尔森瞥了他一眼，反而直视海面，“放心，我没有恶意，只是听说自由就在眼前，出来透透气而已。”

“自由，”康纳哼了一声，也回过头去，“听听，圣殿骑士的冠冕之词。”

“我以为我说过我们要的不是剥夺自由，而是控制，”海尔森说，“还是说你的学习能力如此之差？”

“你们要的是秩序、目标、方向，”康纳一字一顿地说，“我全都记得，父亲。”

“看来你还是有希望能摆脱那些幼稚的理念的，”大团长这时侧过脸来，嘴角挂着一抹笑，“我的努力到底是没白费。”

“不要以为我会背叛兄弟会，”康纳大声起来，甲板上福克纳回过头来，显得有些警惕，“查尔斯·李是个无恶不作的狂徒，他不能够活在这个世界上！”

“查尔斯不会做这种事。”海尔森上前了一步。

“你是说他不会威胁一个孩子，然后烧了整个部落？”康纳短促地嗤了一声，“我到今天都忘不了他掐着我脖子的感觉，还有他的眼神，他早就疯了，父亲，是你太过盲目而看不到。”

海尔森吸了口气，最终缓缓吐了出来，他垂下眼睛，手在背后相互捏了捏。海风呼地鼓起船帆，绳索低吟着绷紧，水手们忙忙碌碌，福克纳弯下了腰，对在地上努力刷甲板的男孩说了些什么。海尔森抬起手，他碰了一下康纳的手肘，说：“我会查清楚这件事情，如果你说的情况属实——”

“如果我说的情况属实！”

“你不能指望我因为你的一面之词而将我多年的好友置于死地，”听到对方较快的语速康纳眨了一下眼，海尔森停了一下，又继续道：“如果属实，我会让他得到应有的惩罚。”

船钟猛烈敲响了，波士顿港口已经隐约可见，水手们吆喝着将前帆收起，爬上爬下的动作格外麻利，几个捆绑绳索的正大声商量着上岸了去哪间酒吧，找哪个姑娘。福克纳双手叉腰站在桅杆前，让上面的伙计动作仔细点，“不准出任何差错，不然就等着刷一个月甲板吧！”他吼着，刚刚还捏着刷子的男孩立刻把那块东西扔到水桶里，惹得船员们一哄而笑。

“如果不是他呢？”康纳突然开口，“如果不是他，你会怎么做。”

“这倒是新鲜，”海尔森抬起一边眉毛，“如果不是他，我会查出凶手。”

“然后？”

“然后我们会一起处决他，不管他是谁。”海尔森轻描淡写地带过这个对他人性命的判决，康纳蹙了一下眉毛，最后还是舒展开身体，响亮地给船员下达指令。天鹰号平稳地滑进停泊处，船矛落入水中溅起巨大的水花，一个船员跳了下去，将连接了船身的麻绳的另一头牢牢绑在码头上。海尔森在木板架到地面上的那刻便迈开步伐，康纳看着那个艳红的发带和披风上灿金的刺绣，开口叫住了他。

“还有什么？”海尔森侧过头，帽檐在他脸上投下尖锐的影子。

“你不会隐瞒真相的，对吗？”康纳说，双眼仔细地在自己父亲脸上寻找一丝波动和破绽，后者表情没有变化，他彻底转过身来面对康纳，双肩打开，脊背挺直，直接迎上了年轻人的目光。

“我发誓，无论结果是什么，我都会找出真相，”他说，“为了你，也为了我。”


	3. Chapter 3

米瑞安跟他说有个陌生男人来找他的时候，他正在帮几个伐木工推他们卡在石头缝间的马车。

“放着别管了，”她说着接过了他手中撑轮子用的木板，“他催得那匹可怜的马满嘴泡沫，大概没工夫等你弄完这档子事儿。”他于是向几位木工道歉，冲树林间吹了声口哨，泥色的母马咬着自己的缰绳小跑着冲他过来，他拉过绳子，翻身上马，表扬地拍了拍它弯曲的颈部，将女猎人和伐木人的呼喝声留在身后。他在茂密的林间穿梭一阵后踩上了杂草稀疏的小路，康纳夹紧马肚，轻轻弹了一下舌头，母马短促地喷出鼻息，抬起腿加快脚步，接着喘着气跑了起来。马蹄规律而有力地踏在地上，激起一些碎石土块，他不得不扭转马头越过一个狭窄的捷径，低矮的灌木打在他脚踝上沙沙地响，不一会儿森林整个退去，蓝天正中坐着灼热的太阳，照耀在庄园上。他抹了一把脸，还没等马站稳就踩着马鞍跳了下来，接着惯性就地一滚，快步跑到了门前。一个蓝色的熟悉身影在门口不住地踱步，他时不时远远望向通往小村落的那条路，手背在背后抓得很近。

“父亲。”他走上前，同时摘掉兜帽用袖子擦去脸上的汗。

“你倒是够久的，”大团长看了他一会儿，然后从怀里摸出两个信封，其中一个看上去有些年头，边角都泛着淡淡的黄色，另一个上面则盖着圣殿骑士标志的十字火漆，“这个今天早上来了。”

“我不关心你们圣殿的事，”他皱起眉毛，“除非——”

“正是你想的那样，”海尔森也板着脸，他深呼吸了一下，伸出手将信封递了过去，“我恐怕你还是自己读比较好。”

康纳一把扯过那两个薄薄的信封，他将旧的那封垫在下面，抬头看了海尔森一眼后才拆开盖着火漆的那封，火漆当然已经裂了，里面的信纸倒是折叠整齐，他迅速扫了一眼，双眼忍不住瞪大，嘴角抿紧，捏着纸张的手指节发白。

“这是谎言，”他说着把东西往海尔森身上扔去，“我早该知道你们圣殿骑士不值得相信，怎么还能奢望你给我看到真相？！”

“理智点，男孩，”海尔森抓住在空中飘摇的信纸，也提高了声音，“你以为我会在这件事情上动手脚？”

“你们毕竟没什么底线。”康纳双臂在胸前交叉，手不着痕迹地动了动。

“天啊，省省你那被灌输来的价值观吧，”海尔森把康纳还没看过的那封老旧信件按在他胸口，他微微低着头，从气音里压抑地说，“等你看了这个你就明白了，你看过他的笔迹，应该能认得他的签名。”

康纳闻到了对方身上的气味——汗水，皮革，金属，还有别的什么，他盯着那双在帽檐下格外锐利的眼睛，和直挺的，与自己极其相似的鼻梁，从鼻子里出了一口气，谨慎地超后退了一步拉开两人的距离，在没有对方气味的空气中呼吸了几下，打开那封陈年信件。信纸上的字没有任何褪色，边角却有些发脆了，显然在没有好好保存的情况下放了将近10年的时间。他捏着信纸，双眼快速扫动，嘴唇突然一下变得煞白，他垂下手，写满字的纸张从被捏住的地方辐散出一道道皱痕。他盯着海尔森，盯着那双蓝眼睛和高鼻梁，盯着那双薄薄的，同样紧抿的嘴唇，最后盯着他手中盖了红色十字的信封。

“你为什么要给我看这个。”他说，声音没有一丝颤抖，甚至显得很冷静。

“我像你发誓我没有造假，”海尔森稍微抬起手，掌心冲着发问的年轻人，“你认得他的字迹，这件事情千真万确。”

“你为什么要给我看这个！”

“你知道为什么，”海尔森上前一步，用力捏住康纳的肩膀，在后者下意识的挣扎和袖剑弹出的声音下他分毫不让，反而双手都按住了那个比自己更宽而厚的年轻人，“我们有一个共同的仇人。”

“不可能，”康纳挥开了海尔森的手，并毫不留情地踹了他一脚，“华盛顿不是这样的人，他正直，光明磊落！人民——”

“人民什么都没有选！”海尔森吃痛地捂着腹部，他呼了口气，稍微直起身体说，“睁大你的眼睛好好看看，现在谁才是盲目地那个？我承认，查尔斯急于求成，我会给予他迟来的惩罚，看在上帝的份上我甚至会加重惩罚。”他捏紧了拳头，再次朝刺客迈出步子，看到康纳没有过多反应后他又上前一步，“他们都要接受惩罚。”

“……华盛顿不能死。”

“康纳——”

“他不能死，”康纳摇摇头，也上前几步，直到自己能感受到海尔森呼吸的热度，重新闻到他身上的气味——还是汗水，皮革，金属，但这次有什么变了——为止，“革命需要他，不管你怎么想。”

海尔森停了一阵，抬起手拢着康纳的后颈，稍微侧着头看着年轻人边沿有些泛红的眼睛，夏日正午的庄园萦绕着由附近海水带来的微凉的风，树木轻声哭泣，几只鸟脆声叫着，展开翅膀划过寂静的庄园。哪里的窗轴发出细微的声响，海尔森看着棕色双瞳里倒影出的自己，又看向瞳孔最深的黑色，最终长而缓地呼出一口气。

“我想查尔斯也不太有翻身的可能了。”他半开玩笑地说着，松开了年轻人温热汗湿的脖子。后者则又上前一步，额头轻轻靠在他肩上。

“但是他们都要承担责任。”他说，声音有些沙哑。海尔森的手在空中停顿，然后在康纳背上拍了拍，那上面还沾了先前他打猎时弄上的带有钩刺的灌木种子，在海尔森的手下颤抖着落到了地上。莫卡辛和长靴靠的很近，康纳呼吸着，压抑地喊了声父亲。

海尔森又拍了拍他，最终重新按着他的脖子给了他一声回应。


	4. Chapter 4

沉重的马车压在轴承上发出声响，康纳猛地朝后退开，双手在身前交握，刻意不让视线在海尔森身上停留地转向声音传来的地方。阿基里斯扶着裸露的木质座位，有些摇晃地踩了下来，他把靠在马车上的拐杖拿了下来，那根老旧的木头早已被磨得光滑，在主人的体重下尖端嵌入土地里，留下一个小而圆的印记。他站在那里，一动不动，康纳注意到他双腿一前一后地分开了，没有握着拐杖的手不知道从哪里摸出了一把火枪，那东西看上去年头跟他差不多，锃亮的枪管分毫不差地瞄准了海尔森的眉心。

“你还愣着干什么，”他鼻翼翕动，拉下了保险，“在他有所准备之前杀了他。”

海尔森动了一下，康纳立刻伸出手挡在他身前，同时自己也跨了一步，半个身子挡在了海尔森身前。阿基里斯瞪大双眼，嘴唇发白：“所以他又成功了，又一次让我们遭受自己人的背叛。”

“我没有背叛兄弟会，”康纳说着又迈了一步，整个跨到圣殿骑士和老刺客之间，他感到肩上一沉——海尔森按住了他，手上微微用力要将他往旁边引去——他抬起右手朝后做了个下压的手势，左手掌心向上伸向阿基里斯，“阿基里斯，冷静点，先把枪放下，我会解释清楚的。”

“解释？”阿基里斯发出一声难以被称为笑的声音，“就像他当初带着谢伊·寇马克，他那一代中最有资质的那个，对我做出‘解释’一样？”他说着举起拐杖在自己的伤腿上用力敲了两下，像是感觉不到疼痛一样说：“有其父必有其子！”

“我可不记得你当初有那么器重他，”海尔森弯着嘴角，手仍旧紧紧按在康纳肩上，“只是比起你们混乱残暴的信条，他选择了正确的道路。”

“父亲。”康纳瞪向海尔森，后者挑了下眉毛，但是闭上了嘴。

“你的父亲是个杰出的刺客，他会以你为耻，”阿基里斯啐了一口，转而对康纳说，“圣殿骑士对自己父亲信奉的东西都不存敬意，你怎么能相信他能对你坦诚相待！不管他说的是什么都是假的，伪造的。康纳，你太年轻，还没有经验，看不穿他戴着的面具。趁现在还能挽回解决了他，为你的母亲，为你的部族。”

“你以为我父亲要是看到你们在里斯本的所作所为会有什么反应？”海尔森说，“我猜你在欺骗一个一无所知的印第安男孩，给他灌输你们愚蠢的教条的时候没有记得提到那一次事件？你们为了一个无谓的玩意杀害了多少人，造成了多少伤亡。”康纳转过头——海尔森面无表情，但神色难得地变得阴沉——又回头看向沉默了的阿基里斯，看清了老者脸上因为忿恨而明显的纹路和眼神一瞬的偏移。康纳站直了，感到肩上的手捏的更紧，原本将他向一边拉去的力道转而向后，他顺着力道退了一些，右手触碰到柔软的衣料和微凉的金属钮扣。

“阿基里斯，”康纳问，先前还举着的左手渐渐放下，最终垂到身侧，“他在说什么？”

“我们都有年轻的时候，康纳，”阿基里斯迅速回过神来，手里的枪也没有一丝动摇，只有捏着拐杖的手显得格外僵硬，“我们都犯过错误。”

“只不过你错误的代价是整个城镇的人的性命，”海尔森说，“如此傲慢，你究竟以为自己是什么，还敢在这里继续招募刺客，还敢自称导师？”他从康纳身后走出来，左手还按在年轻人肩上，“要不是谢伊念及旧情，你以为你断的是一条腿那么简单？”

“我没有一天不在忏悔我犯下的罪行，”阿基里斯摇晃着走了一步，“这几十年我天天都在赎罪，你是知道的。”康纳没有说话，他沉默地呼吸着，双眼盯着瘸腿的老人。阿基里斯眨了下眼，在一个同样阳光灿烂的天气里，另一个年轻人也给过他类似的眼神，他吸了一口气，放下了枪。康纳拉上兜帽，将面孔隐藏在布料和阴影之下，他侧了下肩膀离开海尔森的手，转身朝马厩走去。

“康纳，”老人提高声音，“康纳！”

“我们有别的事要做。”康纳牵出自己走进马厩的阴凉下的母马，和海尔森骑来的那匹黑马，将黑马的缰绳递给海尔森，自己踩着马镫翻身上去，没有再看阿基里斯另一眼。阿基里斯急步上前，拐杖在地上戳出声音，康纳摇了摇头，看着门廊上深深嵌入门柱的战斧，看着它褪了色的木柄和变得暗淡了的斧刃，说：“放心，我没有忘记我的责任。”

他拍了下马脖子，母马领会地朝离开庄园的大路走去，阿基里斯重心整个靠在马车上，伤腿借着拐杖的支撑不用力地踩在一旁。看着康纳骑到海尔森身边后，最后一次回头：“保重，阿基里斯。”

马蹬地的声音低沉又连续，一道滚雷在远方呼应着，像是海浪裹挟着传说中半马半鱼的生物，带着水汽和铁蹄汹涌而来。阿基里斯抬起头，刚才还一片湛蓝的天空暗了下去，庄园后低沉的乌云铺天盖地，一点点蚕食着仅存的阳光，他盯着那片天空直到太阳终于失去了掌控，然后一滴雨从万丈高空上落下，滴在经历了无数岁月的眼角。

树林间的道路上，海尔森啧了一声，压低了帽檐。


	5. Chapter 5

康纳与其说是感受到，不如说是听到海尔森的不满的。黑马没有从先前的疾跑中完全恢复，已经又开始一下一下地喘气，海尔森则不断催促那可怜的牲畜，一边让它尽量快地跑起来，一边压低声音在不断接近的雷声中骂了一句。

“你不能这样对他。”康纳忍不住开口，他的母马喷了一下鼻息，像是赞同他的判断。

“你以为我不知道？”海尔森嘴角紧绷，他看了眼阴沉的天空，夹紧马肚催促道，“该死的，快点。”

“我们离镇子不远了，”康纳上下看了大团长一眼，“如果你是赶着去赴约的话。”

“我没有约人，”海尔森说，“也没人知道我来找你。”

“那你为什么这么着急，”雨水滴落在手上，兜帽也断断续续地响起噼啪的响声，他再次看向海尔森，并在注意到后者的表情后险些笑出声来，“你是讨厌下雨？”

“不要得意忘形，男孩，”海尔森说，在看到康纳稍微上扬的嘴角后又稍微放松了肩膀，“我只是不喜欢弄湿衣服。”

“人鱼，怕弄湿衣服，”康纳最终还是笑出了声音，“你可真是独特。”

“我总没有某些人那么方便，”海尔森从鼻子里短促地哼了声，“该死的，还有多久？”

“快了，”康纳说，“让他休息一下吧，你是跑不过雨的。”

“我知道。”大团长深呼吸了一下，他的手上已经因为沾染了水滴而泛起浅淡的蓝，指间的薄膜延展开来，他拉下袖子，帽子压得更低，并抬起手解开了红色的发带。灰白的头发散了开来，在大雨里一下就湿了，一缕一缕地黏在颈脖和脸侧，遮掩住皮肤上因为雨水而浮现的鳞片。康纳忍不住多透过雨水看了两眼，他自己就只有指尖稍微泛着蓝色，兜帽也给予了更多的遮挡，而且——他的视线从湿透紧贴的厚重大衣往下，看向暗红色的马甲和亚麻色的长裤，那双腿现在还在马鞍上，随着马身的每次起伏将人支撑起，那紧绷的线条在裤子下若隐若现，与那条鱼尾似乎没有一点关系。

“我还不会变出尾巴，如果你想知道的话。”海尔森有些强硬的语气打断了康纳的思路，他拉了拉缰绳，母马小跑着紧跟在黑马身旁，它们的毛皮因为湿润而带上些许光泽，多少让康纳想起了那天在水下看到的场景。

“但是那天……？”

海尔森回了他一个眼神。

他看着那双没有因为水珠而变得柔和的眼睛，和那烈焰中心一样的颜色，稍微低下头收回了问题。人鱼和半人鱼偃旗息鼓，在吵闹又寂静的树林里骑行，树叶合着雨水一阵又一阵地响，偶尔有几滴水从叶子上一跃而下，落入地上的水洼之中，溅起清亮的回响，所有飞鸟都收敛了声音，只有几只松鼠在树干上飞快地窜过，消失在枝叶深处。海尔森的黑马不安分地甩着尾巴，它摇晃着脑袋打了两个鼻息，海尔森把白色的领巾拉了上来，更深地低下头，用布料遮掩住自己嘴巴一下的部位。

“我会告诉你的，”在布料后男人的声音有些闷，但康纳还是听到了，“只是不是这里。”海尔森挪了挪身体，再次夹了一下马肚，黑马这次没给太多抱怨便加快了步伐。树林渐渐稀疏，他们穿过人烟稀少的农田，路过几间坐落在平原上的农舍，烟雾被雨水打散，只有烟囱边沿还固执地冒着些许灰色。镇子中心的砖石建筑影影绰绰，教堂的钟声响起，一下、两下，第二下的余韵还在空中徘徊的时候他们下了马，海尔森双手背在身后，低着头站在酒馆门边，康纳拴好他们的马，给马夫塞了些小费后，率先推开了门。


	6. Chapter 6

酒馆里不说热闹，但也基本坐满了。老板娘一手举着一个托盘，上面满满地放着宽大的碟子和酒杯，堆叠的食物和炖肉香气四溢，酒杯随着步伐的摇晃溢出白色的泡沫和浅色的液体，她看到他俩之后大声招呼起来，一个瘦高的男人走出柜台，举高了手和康纳打了声招呼。

“糟糕的天气，不是么康纳，”他一边给康纳办理入住一边说，在把房间钥匙递给康纳的时候他歪了下头，冲海尔森点头示意，“这位是？”

“我父亲。”康纳绷紧下巴，海尔森靠在楼梯旁，帽子卷曲缠绕的金边往下一点点地滴水，他双手装作不经意地掩在了披风里，脸则隐藏在拉起的领巾，披散的头发和过低的帽子中，几乎遮掩得滴水不漏。

“啊，家庭聚会，”老板露出了然的神色，“总有一天我也要关了这破地方，和我亲爱的唐娜一起去野外度个假，但是这个时期啊，真是……”他叹了口气，“听说前线往中部去了，那群红袍子想在查尔斯顿搞个大的，也就这儿还算勉强太平了。”

“小心总是不为过的，”康纳说，“如果有需要的话，我很乐意给你和你的妻子提供躲避战乱的地方。”

“我可记下来了，”男人郑重地点头，他瞟了眼一直沉默不语的海尔森，放轻声音说，“确定你们不需要第二个房间？我看他不像是好相处的那种，相信我，不好相处的长辈我可见多了。”

“不用了，多谢，”康纳摇摇头，他拿过钥匙正准备转身，突然又回头补了一句，“如果要的话，我会下来告诉你的。”

“没问题，”老板快活地摆摆手，“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

“你也是，强纳森。”

他冲海尔森示意，后者转头就往楼上走去。沉重的大衣和披风粘到了一起，在主人身后留下一串水滴，皮靴看起来像是已经干了，但康纳知道大雨后的靴子有多让人难受——这也是他对船长服少数不满的地方。鞋跟在地上印出半圆的印记，楼梯嘎吱地响着，渐渐压过了一楼嘈杂的人声。他们转进了L字型的走廊，较短的那边尽头是一扇窗户，另一边则延伸出去，通往几个紧闭的房门，门上都镶了简单的椭圆形木片，木片上刻着数字。康纳走过一间有压抑的祷告声的房间，和两个透出喘息和呻吟声的房门，拿着钥匙从一数到四，站在最末尾的木门前，将钥匙插入锁孔扭转，插销发出一声脆响，门朝内缓缓打开，海尔森没等康纳拔出钥匙就掠过他走了进去，年轻人忍住一个白眼，转而关上了门。这个房间不大，整体就是个较宽的长方形，右侧的壁炉还没有生起火，熏得发黑的边框上靠了一根拨火钳，前面的空位简单地布置了一张桌子和两把椅子，烛台，火柴，水壶和干净的脸盆整齐地拜访在桌上，墙角堆了一摞新劈的柴火，柴火旁靠墙放着一个样式简单的箱子。房间左边则并排放了两张床，床头紧贴墙面，上面铺好了干净的床单和被子。房间里一共两个窗户，分别在床头和木箱上方，透过玻璃能清楚地看到外面的街道和对面的建筑。海尔森四处看了一圈，然后跨到窗户前仔细地将窗户锁好，再把窗帘拉紧，不透出一丝缝隙。他转过身时炉火已经照亮了房间，桌椅在地上拖出长长的摇曳的影子，一股暖意很快弥漫开来，让他更清楚地感觉到身上衣服潮湿的凉意。康纳赤裸着上身站在桌前，他正对着脸盆拧自己的刺客长袍和底衫，水落入空盆的声音刺得海尔森深吸了一口气，他移开视线，看向关上了的房门，说：“钥匙。”

康纳抬起眼睛看了他那仍然衣冠整齐，连帽子都没摘的父亲一眼，说：“就在这里，你自己拿吧。”说着他将衣服尽可能摊开地晾在椅背上，然后把椅子搬到炉火旁边，好让衣服干得更快些。他同时也在椅子上坐下，低下头和腿上绑得牢固的莫卡辛搏斗——湿了水的皮革总是不那么好解开。年轻人听到海尔森深呼吸的声音，听到他走过来，拿起钥匙将房门反锁，并把钥匙留在了钥匙孔里，接着听到了衣物窸窣的声音。

皮带扣碰撞出轻响，武器带和武器一起被放在另一张椅子上，这张椅子不一会也出现在他的视线边沿，长剑在火光下闪着艳丽的光，白色的领巾被搭在了剑尖，然后是红色的发带，黑底金边的双层披风罩了上去，紧接着是黑色的袖套，和那纽扣繁多，做工精细的厚重大衣。海尔森将大衣的上半部分搭在肩上，凑到盆边仔细地把下摆的水拧干，然后倒转过来尽可能地拧干上半部分。他捏着大衣肩膀的部分甩了一下，也把它挂到椅背上，并调整了一下椅子的位置，让大衣更多地面朝火源。康纳从未见过他父亲这幅模样，仅穿着红色的马甲——就连这件衣物现在也正在离开他的身体，加入到火边晾晒的衣物当中——和带有花边的衬衫，左臂绑着袖剑，头发披散开来，还一点点地往下滴水。水珠顺着颈脖滑下去，路过明显的锁骨，到因为松开了绑带的衬衫而露出的一部分胸口，他吞咽了一下，突然坐直了，手指因为思绪的混乱而猛地打滑，没能解开剩下的最后一个结。

“需要帮忙？”低沉的声音迫使康纳移回视线——为什么要移开？他们是父子，而且都是男人——他看到海尔森抬起手捏住了额角的发根，然后往后一掀，黑色的长发替代了灰白，重新散落在肩上。

康纳张了张嘴，彻底放弃解救自己还泡在水里的双腿。


	7. Chapter 7

“不要看起来那么惊讶，”海尔森活动了一下脖子，“我不认为假发是那么罕见的东西。”他拿着假发的右手垂在身边，左手抬起，简单地向后梳了一下，康纳发现自己的眼睛追随着对方的动作，然后跟着那长而有力的手指落到了灰白颜色的假发套上，它们停了一会儿，只抓着发尾捏了捏，水贴着蓝色的薄膜滑到指尖，最后滴答地落到地上。

“我只是……”甩掉水之后那双手又恢复了人类的模样，假发被摊开着放到了桌角，海尔森将衬衫下摆拉出裤子，然后双手交叉捏住角落，手臂一抬，泛着浅浅的蓝色的躯体出现在火光下，鳞片隐约地反射出一层橙黄，他拿起干毛巾，沾了些脸盆里的水，仔细地在脸上擦拭，等他再抬起脸那些明显的纹路几乎完全消失，只有一些还聚集在眼角。康纳眨眨眼，后知后觉地又继续道：“我们的寿命究竟多长？”

“足够了，”海尔森简单地洗了下毛巾，把它又晾回原处，“不过我会比你稍长一些。”

“那是多少？”康纳终于解开大腿上莫卡辛的最后那个结，将紧紧包覆双腿的皮革脱下，靠在壁炉旁。

“50年，”海尔森走了两步，坐到一旁的木箱上用力扯下他的靴子，“或多或少。”

“因为我是混血，”康纳看着自己的双脚——那上面还有点湿，脚趾间也隐约能看见些鳞片，“我想这也解释了尾巴的问题。”

“小点声，”海尔森低声呵道，他光着腿站在那儿，一手提着皮靴，一手拿着一双白色的袜子，“难道跟奴隶贩子来个亲密接触是你的毕生愿望么？”

“是你非要等我们到了这里才开口的，”康纳回嘴，但也压低了声音，“开拓地明明更保险。”

“哦你相当确信这点不是么，”大团长将靴子也靠在火旁，然后他拿着那双袜子斟酌了一下，最终平放在壁炉前，“确实，比起四周没有任何遮掩的旷野，这四面墙和屋顶真是不牢靠极了。”

“你为什么总是如此，”康纳站起来，“‘不是这里’，隔墙有耳，接下来是什么，我会到处声张？”

“我不过是教你那个老头子没教你的东西，”海尔森没有因为康纳捏紧的拳头和身上绷紧的肌肉而有所顾虑，他站在那儿，双手按在自己裤腰上，微微扬着下巴，“你显然欠缺教育。”

“你说的很多，做的却很少。”

“或许。”海尔森解开了裤腰上的绑带，拇指伸进皮肤和布料之间，将裤子往下拉了些，他偏了一下头，康纳这才意识到自己正盯着那块裸露出来的皮肤，久不见阳光的躯体有些苍白，上面只有被头发和裤子弄湿的地方还残留着鳞片的痕迹，胸腹的肌肉则正随着呼吸起伏。他抬起眼睛，看到对方平稳地望向自己，嘴角隐隐地有些许上扬的弧度。

“抑或是你没有这个能力，”康纳吸了口气，较劲一样地迎上了灰蓝色眼眸，“毕竟，两个普通的士兵都有钳制住你的能力。”

“认为自己永远不会失误是个危险的想法，康纳，”海尔森笑了一下，弯下腰去脱掉裤子，旁若无人地擦过康纳，将那块湿透了的东西也放在壁炉旁，“激将法也具有风险。”他拍了一下康纳的肩膀，后者看向自己肩上正逐渐褪去鳞片的手，哼了一声。

“那么，恕我不知道该如何从你这里得到答案了。”他迅速地也脱下一直黏在身上的衣物，然后一抬手接住海尔森抛过来的，从木箱里找到的毛巾。

“你只需要礼貌请求，”海尔森在腰间围上了毛巾，舒适地半靠着床头，坐在靠窗的床上，“然后清楚地说出问题。”康纳最终还是忍不住翻了个白眼，他走到另一张床边面向海尔森坐下，双手按在自己膝盖上，视线游移了一阵后轻声说：“为什么你今天没有化形？”

“啊，”海尔森应了一声，他支起左腿，右腿还放松地放在床垫上，“你知道我们的故乡是哪儿么。”

“我从来不曾告诉过任何人，也无从知晓答案，”康纳摇头，“母亲从小教训我，我的这部分要严加保密。”

“她向来充满智慧，”海尔森微微侧头，垂着眼睛看向康纳，“我们种族的来源是一座巨大的水下城市，它沉寂在海底，现在已经没多少人相信它的存在了，而故乡的影响力总是很大的。”

“所以海水和雨水的影响不同，”康纳又看了那双修长笔直的腿一眼，“可是之前在海上，下雨的时候你也没像今天这样……不适。”

“我们存在在这个世界上数千年，总是有对策的，”海尔森赞许地看了康纳一眼，后者则躲开了那个视线，转而捏了捏腰间的毛巾，“月圆的时候，海马会在无人的海岛上休憩，将它们在那日落下的鳞片和红色的珊瑚捣碎喝下，就能起一定的抑制作用。”他叹了口气，“我接到信就匆忙出门了，还没来得及喝今天的份。”

“抱歉，”康纳低了一下头，“你大可压下这条信息的，为此我必须向你道谢。”

“愿意承认你的是非观具有根本性的谬误了？”人鱼笑起来，并在年轻人投来恼怒和质疑的眼神时举起一只手，“我当然可以这么做，不过相信我，我和你同样希望看到罪魁祸首获得他应有的惩罚。”

“华盛顿日前应该在前线，”康纳稍微皱起眉毛，也学着自己父亲的样子斜躺在床上，双腿交叉，拢了一下腰间的毛巾，“我们可以去查尔斯顿，给他封信。”

“你难道还想和他和解？”海尔森坐了起来，“你以为他会做出什么反应，快马过来握着你的手痛哭着向你道歉，再给你些不切实际的承诺？”他深呼吸了一下，又压低声音，“这类人向来为了掩盖自己的过错不择手段，你不能试图和他们讲道理。”

“而查尔斯·李就能？”康纳提高音量。海尔森哼了口气：“这不是问题的重点。”

“我不想再在这件事上与你争吵，”年轻人看着自己的双手，然后扭过头面向海尔森，“你有你的理由，而我有我的。华盛顿不能死。”

“我没有说过要杀了他不是么，”年轻人扬起眉毛，海尔森则继续说，“让一个人认识到自己的错误的方式有很多，只有学艺不精的愣头青才会掌握不了那个度，”他靠回床上，黑发已经干得差不多了，柔顺地随着他的动作滑到肩后，“我会留他一命，同时，我会让他一辈子都记得自己身上背负着什么。”

“你打算怎么做？”

“啊，”海尔森嘴角的弧度冰冷而且锐利，双眼在火光下闪动，康纳感到浑身绷紧——那是遇到危险时不可避免的反应，“让我详细和你说说。”


	8. Chapter 8

几天后，他们在带着鲜血色彩的夕阳下抵达了查尔斯顿。原本安宁的城镇笼罩在硝烟和炮火的阴影下，城镇边沿这里一片那里一片地堆积着过度燃烧的木板和房梁，徒劳地向路人昭告自己曾经的模样，几名老人坐在仅存的农舍前，他们灰头土脸，手抖个不停，双手合十地看向天空。城镇中心稍微透露出了些人气，孩童们脸上没有恐惧，也没有那个年龄应该有的活泼神情，他们怀里抱着更小的婴儿，盲目地跟在母亲后面。砖石搭建的教堂顶上也开了一个大洞，窗框上钉满了木板，不时有几个年轻人提着担架跑出去，一辆马车从他们身旁疾驰而过，车夫发了狠地收紧缰绳，迫使那些过度劳动的牲畜停下，然后声音沙哑地大喊，神父匆忙从教堂里跑出，身后跟着围着沾满血污的围裙的男人——那应该是医生，他招呼着让女人们出来把伤员抬进去，并紧紧跟在一旁，一边快步走一边弯着腰查看伤情。墓园里多了几个隆起的土堆，上面还没来得及长出野草，甚至还带着地底的湿意，土堆旁简单地立着一个由木棍组成的十字架。一个穿着破烂制服的男人坐在教堂门前，他手边靠着一根比起像拐杖，更像普通木棍的东西，神色焦急地看着树林深处，那里正隐隐地传来低沉的轰隆声，康纳注意到他有一个裤腿空了，扎紧的裤管一点点往下滴着暗红的液体。

“请问，”他策马上前，弯着身体看向那个伤兵，“前线在哪儿？我们有要事要找指挥官华盛顿。”

“就在北面五百里，先生，”他抓着木棍试图立正站好，眉眼间还透着青年的生涩——年轻，太年轻了。“您是带来援军的消息的么？”

“尽管我希望是这么回事，但是不，”康纳赶忙补了一句，“但是也不是什么噩耗，只是一些关于补给品的消息。”

“那就好，”年轻人松了口气，脸色是泥灰和血液都遮挡不住的苍白，“愿您一路顺利，自由万岁！”

康纳直起身，郑重地向对方点头。他不知道该说什么，而看到这个年轻人——年轻的坟墓，年轻的城镇，尚且年轻的战争——时，一种奇怪的感觉镬住了他，就像在溺水的同时被火焰吞噬，很多年前在他听说一个部落为了自己的土地而厮杀到最后一人的时候，他也像今天一样咬紧了牙齿，却无法呼吸。这个感觉随着他们越靠近前线越明显，古老的土地在炮火下震动，树木颤抖着落下青葱的泪水，火枪上膛的声音刺耳而明显，开火，砰，医疗兵，快把伤员拖下去，上膛——

“康纳。”他回过神来，海尔森站在他身旁，那只按在自己膝盖上的手似乎格外的热——还是他感到了寒冷？黑马在饮马槽前甩尾，缰绳已经牢牢地拴在上面了。他跳下来，阿特莎——他忠实的坐骑——用鼻子碰了他一下，自己走到了水槽旁休息。

茂密的树林被撕开了一块黑污的空地，边沿还在不住地冒着黑色的烟，一切在阳光下似乎都带上了猩红的颜色，连英军身上的袍子都显得暗淡了，他们隔着焦黑的、被炮火和尸体弄得坑洼不平的土地，远远地与大陆军对峙。双方的大炮都吐着热气，接连不断地吞着沉重的炮弹，士兵们脚步急促，搬来一箱又一箱弹药，战壕里的士兵趴在同伴的尸体上，枪靠着失去生命的头颅，在枪口绽放灼热的火花。康纳收回视线，微微低着头往指挥帐走去，海尔森紧跟在他身后，有一瞬间似乎想拉住他，最后却只把手按在了剑柄上。

“华盛顿将军。”康纳冲守门的两名士兵点了下头，径直走进指挥帐，里面除了一张铺了战术地图的大桌子以外，还有一张简易床，一张书桌和一把椅子，书桌上堆满了信件，笔被随意地放在一叠空白的信纸上。华盛顿站在这堆东西之间，长袍边缘满是沙土泥渍，袖子也有些破了，他双手抱胸，和另外两名军官低声商量着什么。

“康纳！”听到刺客的声音大陆军指挥官抬起头，紧皱的眉头立刻松开了，他笑起来，挥退了两名军官，绕过桌子朝康纳伸出手，“这简直就是上天的安排，你是不是听说了我们的难处？”

康纳没有握住伸到自己面前的手的意思——他也没有必要，因为海尔森跨到了他身边，拦住了这应该象征友好的举措，大团长高傲地仰着头，故作礼貌地带着微笑，说：“我恐怕我们不是为了这个而来的。”

“你是……”

“我是康纳的父亲，”他不着痕迹地把年轻人拨到身后，张开肩膀背起双手，“海尔森·肯威。”

“很荣幸能认识您，”华盛顿笑容不减，“康纳没有向我提起过，他还有位父亲。”

“这倒是正常，”海尔森垂下眼睛看了伸过来的手一眼，“出于某些不幸的原因，我和他直到最近都不曾见面。”

“那可真是可惜了，”指挥官讪讪地收回了手，清了清嗓子，“那么两位也看到了，现在战况紧急，我们还有批补给品卡在了路上，恕我直接，你们这次来是为了什么呢？”

“我们希望知道一些事情，”海尔森踱起步子，他站到战术地图旁，神情悠闲得宛如指挥帐的主人，拿起一枚插了英军旗帜的旗子，说，“关于十多年前，一场屠杀的大火的事情。”

“您具体是指什么？”华盛顿的笑容僵住了，“不好意思，我不是很明白。”

“你非常清楚我说的是什么，”海尔森眯起眼睛，他从口袋里摸出了那封信，在空中晃了晃，“这个想必你并不陌生。”

华盛顿脸色彻底变了，他瞥了康纳一眼，然后又看向那封信，封面上的字迹清晰可见。

康纳缓慢地出了口气。

“我——”

“将军！”一名士兵闯了进来，汗水和鲜血糊住了他一只眼睛，左手无力地吹在身侧，右手压在腰侧，指缝间一片猩红，他气喘不已，却一刻也不敢耽搁地汇报：“是英军，他们截住了我们的补给车队！”

“在哪里？”华盛顿立刻转过去扶住来者，“多少人，补给品情况呢？”

“在西面的树林栈道上，大约有20人，或许更多，”他咳嗽起来，溅了一地血沫，“我离开的时候，小队只剩下5人了，他们从树林里跳出来，没人想到……”

“可以了，你快去处理身上的伤吧，”华盛顿轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会想办法的。”

士兵简单地行了个礼，在转身试图离开时双腿一软跪到了地上，康纳赶紧弯下身去把人扶了起来，交到从帐门快步过来帮忙的人手里，他看着手心的血液，在海尔森能再开口继续先前的话题前说：“我们会帮你处理这件事。”

“什么？”海尔森扬起眉毛。

“我们会取回那些补给，”康纳站直了身体，在衣袍上毫不在意地抹掉手上的液体，“相对的，回来的时候我们需要知道真相。”

“当然，我发誓。”华盛顿如释重负地说，“你去找詹姆士下士，他会拨一个小队给你们。”海尔森啧了一声，很是不满，正想说些什么，年轻人就已经率先离开帐篷，他只能回头看了华盛顿一眼，然后加快脚步跟上。

“都这个时候了，你还认为他的誓言具有可信性？”大团长凑到康纳身边压低声音，并按住了对方的肩膀，“你看到他刚才的反应了，儿子，你和我一样清楚这个人的手上沾染多少无辜者的鲜血。”

“尽管如此，我不希望这场战争持续更长的时间，”康纳慢下脚步，把手轻轻搭到海尔森的手上，并握了一下，“如果我的帮助能够让更少的人失去生命，那么我很乐意那么做。”

“你和你的理想主义，”海尔森吸了口气，“你以为一个人能改变什么？”

“父亲，”康纳直直地望着年长男人，“如果你不想去，我不会强迫你。这毕竟不是你的战争。”

“也不是你的。”海尔森回道。

“我们不可能永远置身事外，”康纳看向右侧的战场，炮火短暂地停歇了，带着脏污的白色袖章的义务兵在壕沟间穿行，拉回一个又一个尚存一息的棋子，“你说我是理想主义，我却认为你只是有些过度愤世嫉俗了。”

“想要彻底结束战争靠的不是匹夫之勇，康纳，”海尔森正色道，“如果你不能接受这点，那么我很为你的将来担忧。”

“那也是我的将来，”康纳有些奇怪地看了海尔森一眼，“我还以为你并不在乎这些。”

“我或许不近人情，但从不铁石心肠，”海尔森抿了抿嘴唇，“而且不是你说的么，你想要看到更多的……行动。”

“我想是这样，”年轻人舒展开眼角，“就看你能做多少了，老头子。”


	9. Chapter 9

他们带着一个10人的小队——战况紧急，詹姆士下士只能匀出那么些人——赶到来报的士兵说的地点时，斗争已经进入了尾声。大陆军的一大部分都躺在了地上，有的大睁着眼睛，喉咙还在往外渗出生命的液体，泥土吸满了血液，透出些许红色，两三个仅存的士兵靠着树木，还拿着枪试图做最后的抵抗。英军不太在意那几个负隅顽抗的残兵，一个看上去稍微高阶点的士兵把驾驶位上的尸体踢到地上，自己握住了缰绳，剩下的朝幸存者在的方位随意开了几枪，小跑着跟在补给车后。其中一个人注意到了树林里的小队，他立刻调转枪头，并大声向同伴发出警告。马车上的队长不耐烦起来，他粗野地下了几道命令，自己一抖缰绳，驱使着马匹在狭窄的道路上尽可能快地奔跑起来。康纳低声骂了一句，下意识想跟上，一颗子弹直直地搭在了阿特莎蹄前，母马受到惊吓扬起前蹄双足而立，又一声枪响，那个端着枪的英军倒在了地上。

“快去，”海尔森收起还在冒烟的枪，抽出腰间的长剑，“不要浪费时间。”他一夹踢马肚，直接冲到那还剩下10多人的敌人队伍里去，蓝色衣袍的士兵紧跟在后。刺刀和刺刀对在一起，子弹在空中划出一道道灼热的直线，海尔森稍微侧身，长剑在手里挽了个剑花，金属的白光画了一个完美的弧形，一个没来得及闪躲的英军只来得及晃了一下，颈侧汹涌地往外喷洒和鲜血。康纳不敢耽搁，他拍了一下阿特莎，后者嘶鸣着追赶起在林间快速颠簸前行的车来。

马车上堆了大量的货物，木质轴承因为在不平的林间路上快速行驶而吱呀作响，马蹄声杂乱而急促，红袍士官回过头，看到迅速逼近的康纳后举起手枪，刺客在枪响的瞬间矮下身体，右腿牢牢勾着马背，整个人挂在奔跑的马侧，他迅速抽出弓箭拉紧弓弦，右眼稍微眯了一下后就松开手，弓箭迅速而无声地掠过罩着白布的木箱，直接钉在了士官的胸口，他低下头，右手颤抖着握住没入很深的箭身，还没能用上力气便向后倒去。马还在不断狂奔，康纳腰上用力拉回身体，然后双手在身前一撑，双腿弯曲，双脚一前一后半蹲在马鞍上，阿特莎喷了一下鼻息加快了速度，康纳跟着马身的起伏呼吸，然后他深吸口气纵身一跃，稳当地落在了颠簸的马车上，他压低重心维持平衡，尽量快地接近了马夫位，原本坐在那儿的士官已经失去意识，弓箭没入的地方洇开一片暗红，刺客将尸体往旁边挪了点，双手捞住险些滑落的缰绳往后用力一扯，马高声嘶叫着扬起脖子，前腿伸直后腿稍微弯曲地刹住了车。货物因为速度的突然变化而互相碰撞，金属互相碰撞的声音透过木头闷闷地传了出来，康纳回过头，绳索将那些东西牢牢地固定住了，只有一部分罩子滑到一旁，露出几个箱子来。

他松了口气，朝自己来的路看了看——弯曲的小路隐没在粗壮的树干间，浓密的落叶和杂草上标记着车轮的路线，这里除了隐隐的炮火声和枪声外什么也听不到，他低下头想了会儿，对阿特莎打了个呼啸，最终还是没有调转车头，而是径直往营地的方向前去。

他回到营地的时候詹姆士下士正举着火把蹲在路旁，看到他，他立刻站起来，脸上是不加掩饰的笑意，他热切地抓住了康纳的手，很是用力地上下晃了一下，然后接过缰绳，一边大声向他道谢一边往营帐走去。天色已经彻底黑下来了，战场对面的敌人也偃旗息鼓，燃起星星点点的篝火，与这边的人一样在夜幕的笼罩下喘息。伤兵们被一个接一个运回后方城镇，能走的互相搀扶，不能走的或坐或躺在平板车上，一名军官将自己的马让给了前哨兵，让他先带着火把到树林里探探路，自己则牵着拉车的驴子一瘸一拐地走着。

康纳帮着将补给品搬到存放的地方去后，穿过营地找到了华盛顿，后者正拿着望远镜站在指挥帐门口，望着战场和对面刺目的火光，在橙红跳动的光线下神色凝重，眼眶也比白日看起来更为凹陷了。康纳放重步子，年长男人扭过头来，嘴角拉扯出一个友善的弧度。

“康纳！”他抬起手，像是想给他一个拥抱，“你成功了，上帝保佑。”

“补给品已经在帐子里了，”康纳双手在身前交握，细微而又谨慎地退后了些，“詹姆士下士清点过了，似乎没有少什么。”

“那真是太好了，”男人如释重负，手还是伸了过来，不由分说地拍了拍康纳的上臂，他朝他身后看了看，说，“肯威先生呢？”

“我独自回来的，”康纳也压低眉毛回头看了一眼，“他或许被耽搁了。”

“我相信他不会有事的，”指挥官又拍了拍康纳，“他看起来像是那种很有能力的人。”

康纳朝旁跨了一步，绕过他走到指挥帐里去。

“我和我父亲来这里的理由，你已经知道了，”康纳在战术桌旁站得笔直，眼睛紧紧地盯着这个曾经能称为战友的人，“而我也兑现了承诺，将补给品送到你的手上，现在是你实现你的诺言的时候了。”

“你必须要理解，康纳，”华盛顿躲过了年轻人的目光，“这么做不是我的本意。”

“那封信上是你的笔迹，签的是你的名字，”印第安青年捏紧了拳头，“是谁有那个能力，能胁迫你做你不想做的事？”

“事情没那么简单，”指挥官猛地抬头，“这个世界不是你想要什么就能做到的，你要综合多方面考虑，战争里变数那么多，随便一个差错就是成百上千条人命，我不能不为了我的部下，我的人民着想。”

“那我的族人呢？”康纳克制地说，“在这片土地上长久居住的人们呢，他们不是人么？他们难道不是这个将要形成的国家未来的国民？”

“他们当然是！”华盛顿激动起来，“我并没有针对你的族人，康纳，我所做的一切都是为了更多人的福祉，为了更多人的自由，这点你是知道的。”

“所有人都死了！”康纳一拳砸在桌上，散落的棋子跳了跳，其中一个滚了下去，静悄悄地落到地面，“所有人，这究竟是为了谁的福祉？！”

“有线报说有些部落与敌军交好，”华盛顿双手摊开恳切地说，“那正是紧张的时候，所有人都宁可错杀一千，我试图阻止过，但是那时候局势并不能由我左右。”

“有些，”康纳直起身，眼角发红地抬着下巴看向指挥官——这时候华盛顿才无比清楚地意识到，眼前人和稍早时见到的危险的男人的血缘，“告诉我，指挥官，你是否有真正地去仔细查证过？”

空气沉重地压了下来，指挥帐里烛火跳动，棋子拉着长而脆弱的影子，在战术图上千军万马地立着，一面小旗子下代表的数字庞大而不容忽视，康纳扫了一圈，除了红色和蓝色泾渭分明地对峙着，其他什么也没有。

在象征山林的画满树木的区块内，在平原平缓的直线旁，什么也没有。

“长官！”一名士兵在帐子门口立正，他一手抱着长枪，端正地敬了个礼，“一个自称海尔森·肯威的男人被巡逻小队发现了，他说他们遇上了敌人的援军，补给品小队几乎全军覆没。”

“有多少人生还？”

“除了肯威先生以外，还有两名士兵，”士兵快速而响亮地回答，“他们现在在医疗帐中，情况很不乐观。


	10. Chapter 10

康纳几乎是跑着过去的，短短几步路的路程缩短得总是不够快，远远地他看到阿特莎身上满是深色的污渍，鬃毛一缕一缕地黏在颈部，正垂着脑袋站在医疗帐旁，前蹄在地上刨出一道道痕迹。借着火光他看清了，母马身上的是还没完全干掉的血液，一个医疗兵从里面走出来，他冲门口等候的下士摇了摇头，冲一旁打了个手势，那辆运载了一天伤兵和尸体的板车缓慢地靠过来。康纳顿住了，蓦地感到全身冰凉，双手使不上力气。

一个修长的身影靠到了医疗兵旁，红色袖口的双手背在身后，那人像是察觉到什么而回过头来，正巧对上康纳的眼睛。

“父亲。”他强迫自己慢下脚步，捏住自己的手腕以压住某种不知名的冲动，刺客几不可察地松了口气，然后他拉平嘴角，做出一副克制又冷静的样子来。

“看到我在这里，你失望了？”灰发男人冲他眨了下眼睛，彻底转过身来，“很遗憾，我还没能那么容易死去。”

“你知道我不是这么想的。”康纳气恼起来，他在他面前站定，上下仔细地看着对方，除了一些这里那里的细碎破口外，蓝色大衣还算完整，领巾被喷溅的血液染红，袖口也带着干涸的锈色，一缕头发从对方耳际垂落，从那儿他几乎能看到底下的黑色。

“那我是否能认为这是你蹩脚的关心？”被审视的对象动了下肩膀，抬起一边眉毛说，“真是令人感动，作为你的敌人，我感到很荣幸。”

“父亲。”年轻人加重语气，换来的是一声轻笑。

“行了，不要像被作弄的狼那样露出牙齿，”海尔森摆摆手，“看来不光是待人接物，达文波特连基本的幽默感都没有传授。”

“认为这样是一种幽默的大概也只有你了，”他停了一下，“你的披风怎么了？”

“啊，”海尔森抚了下肩膀上充当披风的深色布料，“这个之后再说。我相信你和他谈过话了？”

“是的。”康纳看着他从自己面前走过，然后跟在一旁，又看了那块原本应该是罩子一类的粗糙布块一眼。

“那么？”

“他承认了。”

“是么，”海尔森平淡地回道，“看来他也不完全是个懦夫。”

他截住海尔森的脚步：“你之前说要让他付出代价，是什么意思？”

“字面意义上的，”海尔森看了身前的手一眼，又看向站到自己面前的人，“他死不了的，如果你是担心这个的话，虽然我之前就已经和你说过这个问题了。”

“我是说，你想怎么做。”康纳四下看了一圈，士兵们要不站在营地边界警戒，要不在篝火旁休息，没谁注意到黑暗中两人的对话，他压低声音，凑近了些，“我不希望他无法继续战斗，这个国家需要他。”

“我有时候真好奇是什么让你如此深地相信他，”海尔森翻了个白眼，“好吧，我不会打断他的腿，但是我也不打算让这事儿就这么过了。”

“你到底打算怎么做？”

“让他尝尝他牙齿的滋味，”海尔森向自己握紧的手，“相对他的罪行来说，这点可以说是非常微不足道了。”

“你要和他打一架？”康纳眨眨眼。

“不，我要揍他。”他说，“基于我不能杀了他，也不能弄残他，我能做的只有让他看到我就想起下巴脱臼的滋味了。”

康纳稍微歪了歪头，让开了道路：“我去牵马。”

“你不加入？”海尔森看了他一眼，“还是说这活计对刺客来说太下作了，只有圣殿骑士足够肮脏。”

“不，”康纳摇头，“我只是希望在那之后能尽快地离开这里。如果不是必要，我不想再和他有太多瓜葛。”

“明智的选择，康纳，”海尔森拍了下他的肩膀，手腕一翻捏了捏后颈，他凑上前来，呼吸几乎扑到年轻人脸颊，“看来你还不是完全无可救药。”

离开军营显得很是顺利。康纳简单地将阿特莎清洗了一边，梳顺打结的毛发，将多了些许新伤的华盛顿——和别的什么，别的更沉重，更实在，压在他身上多年的东西——抛在身后，与海尔森一同骑进了夜晚的树林。他们没有回到查尔斯顿，而是拐向南面，朝海尔森的某个安全屋去了。战火停歇的树林里虫鸟声隐隐约约，又始终没有间断，细而弯的新月挂在枝桠间，层层叠叠的绿叶下是浓厚的黑色，他们举着火把，拨开横亘在面前的树枝，越过茂密的灌木，踩在发出脆响的落叶上，一路缓慢地前行。海尔森看起来心情似乎不错，他没有主动挑起话题，却也没有拒绝对话的意思，康纳看着他黑暗中挺直的背影，觉得似乎对方不只是习惯坐直那么简单。

“我们为什么要去安全屋？”康纳终于发问，“查尔斯顿更近，华盛顿也不是会报复的那种人。”

“我有我的理由，”海尔森没有回头，火光映得灰发格外明显，“而且不像你，我对那位指挥官没有太多的信心。”

“他……”康纳切换视角，看了眼树丛响动的地方，一片浅淡的灰色下是一个白色的兔子的轮廓，“他有他的过错，也因此受到惩罚了。”

“那根本不够，”海尔森侧过头来，他们对视了一会儿，火光在风中闪动，“不过我能理解你的理由。”

“不管是谁的命令，查尔斯·李也不是全然无罪，”康纳忍不住说，“他残暴，傲慢，而且自私。”

“听起来你比我还了解他。”

“我不得不。”

“小心，康纳，”海尔森回过头，留给他一个僵直的背影，“过于偏激和片面会让你陷入不可挽回的境地。”

“我并没有偏激，”康纳争辩道，“我也不片面。我知道这个是事实，我亲眼见到过。”

“几个月前，你还认为我是你不共戴天的仇人，是无恶不作的邪恶组织的头子，”海尔森语气轻快，他抬起手又拨开一个树枝，并示意康纳小心注意，“现在呢？你还有那么想切断我的气管，把我送到我该去的地狱去么？”

“那不一样，”康纳皱起眉毛，“你这是在扭曲我的意思。”

“我的意思是，在真正彻底了解一件事之前不要妄下定论，对人更是如此。”他俯下身躲过一个过于粗壮的树干，说，“瞧，我们到了。”


	11. Chapter 11

一间木屋坐落在一个小块空地中，它背靠森林，面前没有门廊和围栏，只清出了一个简单的前院，并在一旁设置了饮马槽和拴马的横杆，木屋仅有一层楼高，前方正中开了一扇门，两旁分别是两扇百叶窗紧闭的窗户，三角屋顶后方连着高出些许的烟囱。海尔森利落地翻身下马，将缰绳交给康纳，自己先行走到小屋前开门，院子里杂草没过马蹄，脚下一片柔软，康纳将两匹疲累的坐骑拴在牢固的木杆上，注意到饮马槽里除了些枯黄的叶子外，一点水或者食物也没有。

“你多久没来过这里了？”他回过头，却发现男人不在门前，敞开的门里也黑洞洞的，没有丝毫光亮。康纳举着火把站在门边，四处只有重重的树影和灌木，他抬高声音，朝里走了几步：“父亲？”  
“把壁炉点上。”熟悉的声音从背后响起，康纳险些没忍住弹出袖剑，只谴责地看向抱着木材的人。

“你不该这样从背后接近我。”他说。海尔森嗤笑了一声，一边蹲在壁炉前将木材放入，一边回道：“你也不该这样不设防。”

“我以为我们不是敌人。”康纳靠近了自己的父亲，他也蹲下来，腿几乎和对方的碰到一起，火把伸向壁炉里的干燥木料，温暖的火舌试探了一阵，不一会儿便转移阵地，在更多养料的木块间舞蹈。他将火把熄灭靠在一旁，海尔森擦亮火柴，点着了手里不知何时端着的蜡烛。

这确实是个简单的木屋，从任何角落都能一眼望到底、他们所站的地方大约是个厨房，壁炉里还设置了一个方便悬挂烹调用具的金属杆，在火光下透露出鲜有人使用，却又有经保养的亮光来，一张长方形的桌子摆在他们面前，左右对称地各摆着两张椅子。壁炉旁又是一道门，门的右侧紧贴墙壁的角落里有一张床，上面盖着一层厚实的床罩，随时等待人的使用。在门边，一张书桌正朝着窗户外面，另一边则堆了些东西，同样也罩着防尘的布料，掀开的一角落露出木材的边角，显然是预备好的消耗品。火光下康纳看到他们进来时留下的浅淡脚印——这里已经闲置有些时日了。  
“这里是你的产业？”他问，海尔森则活动了下肩膀，将面前盖在桌上的布料掀开，扬起一片灰尘。

“你可以这么说，”他说着又走到床边，将床罩也拉下来，“但是偶尔需要的时候，我也会让手下的人使用。”

“那就是教团的财产了，”康纳撇了撇嘴，帮着把剩下的罩子也都拉下收好，“你们究竟有多少这类东西？”

“我还以为我不是你的敌人。”海尔森嘴角蓄着笑，接过年轻人手中的防尘布，将它们简单地放在木材旁的箱子里。

“我没说你是，”康纳奇怪地看了他一眼，“还是说这也算刺探机密情报。”

“这里确实是我的产业，只是偶尔接待些需要的人而已，”海尔森绕过问题，同时也绕过年轻人朝后门走去，“现在，别闲着，在休息前我们还可以做点什么。”

“什么？”康纳跟着对方走到夜空下，弯月已经爬上树梢，像极了家园里的居民们在冬天的某个节日往树上挂的装饰，他小屋后方的小块空地中是一口井，海尔森打开井盖，冲他做了个请的手势。

“在这里，”他瞪大眼睛，“在这里我都要做你的苦力。”

“抱怨对完成工作可没任何帮助，”海尔森将空桶抛下去，然后一下一下摇起了连接了空桶的摇杆，木棍旋转着收起绳子，不一会儿装满了水的木桶就悬挂在他们面前，“现在，把它提进去，直到装满木材旁的水缸。”

“难以置信。”康纳忍不住翻了个白眼，用不必要大的力道提起水桶，快而稳地走进室内，“为什么不是你做跑腿，而是我？”

“因为你缺乏锻炼，而且尚且年轻，”刺客哼了一声，海尔森在他踩着重重的步子回来的时候，用一种哄闹脾气的孩子的语气对康纳说，“好吧，如果我告诉你，你的这次帮助不会没有回报，你会少噘点嘴，多出点力么？”

“什么回报？”康纳立刻抬起眼睛，人鱼将水桶拉起来，靠在井边说：“到时候你就知道了。”

在月亮坐落在夜空正中的时候他们完成了这一道繁琐的工序。康纳浑身是汗，有些烦躁地将武器和刺客长袍通通脱下，随意地堆到壁炉前的桌上，海尔森啧了一声，但也没说什么，只是从杂物堆里翻出一口铁锅，将里面装满水，然后架到了火炉上。他神色如常，在等水煮沸的时候又拖了一个不大的浴桶出来，然后才坐在餐桌边的椅子上，摘下帽子和假发，他嘴唇发白，额角细密的汗珠在火光下显得格外明显，除此之外几乎可以说是神色如常。但是过于苍白的脸色让康纳总感到些许不安，他正要询问，就被对方的动作制止了。

海尔森解开了不属于自己的披风，直到这时康纳才知道他为什么一直挺直身体，又为什么披上了与他格格不入的粗布。

一道从左肩斜指向右胯的裂口占据了大团长的后背，做工精良的藏青色大衣几乎被劈成两半，撕裂的边缘沾满了血液而透着黑，下面红色的马甲和原本应该是白色的底衫都清晰可见，海尔森将充当披风的粗布叠好放到桌面，然后动作有些僵硬地解开武器带，有匆匆补过的痕迹的皮带和武器被放在粗布上，胸前金色的纽扣一颗接一颗地解开。肤色稍深的手按住了海尔森的，康纳弯下腰，左手轻轻托着海尔森的手肘。

“所以你确实是这样的。”他一边说着，一边接替了海尔森的动作。海尔森从喉咙里语调上扬地恩了一声做问句，他于是继续道：“不愿意承认自己会受伤。”

“这在当时不太重要，”在外套被脱下时他声音顿了一下，“现在我也没有隐瞒，不是么。”

“你为什么不让军医处理？”康纳歪了歪头，将大衣搭在一旁空着的椅背上，“他们更熟练，而且用具齐全。”

“你足够胜任这点伤口，”海尔森垂下眼睛，看着马甲的扣子也一个个被解开，“况且，我有我们都清楚的原因。”他意有所指地看了还在火上的锅子一眼，里面的水还沉寂着，偶尔有一两个细小的气泡在水面破裂。

“你大可早点告诉我，”康纳皱起眉毛，右手绕到对方身后，在马甲被脱下时撑起衣料，不让伤口受到更多刺激，“而不是继续进行——需要大幅度动作的事情。”

“机不可失，”马甲剥离后他长出了口气，然后挥开康纳的手，自己将底衫的下摆拉出来，“他罪有应得，而我不希望让他有所准备。”说着他拉住下摆，康纳绕到背后弹出袖剑，借着原本的破洞只一划就将底衫一分为二。柔软的布料黏在皮肉上，伤口随着每一下动作都渗出更多温热的血液，“那么，怎么样？”

“有些地方可能需要缝线，”康纳仔细地查看了一遍，“除此之外并无大碍。”

“缝线也可以省了，”海尔森挥挥手，“比起人类，我们的恢复力还是值得骄傲的。”

年轻人直起身正准备反驳，看到对方正侧着脸望向自己，黑发散落在肩上，一手抬起搭在桌上，一手垂在腿间，右肩的衣服往下滑了，露出大半肩膀和些许肩胛，宽松的衣服现在是真正地一扯就掉，海尔森头部微微后仰，颈脖的线条让康纳闭上了嘴，想要移开视线，双眼又不为所动。

“把热水倒到浴盆里去，”那双比以往颜色更浅的薄唇动了，从里面吐出天鹅绒质感的字句，“然后给那两匹马喂点水和食物，尤其是你那匹，她为了接我可是跑了不少的路。”

“你自己去喂。”康纳剥开视线把垫在武器下的粗布抽出来，垫在手心提起那锅沸腾的热水，小心地将它倾倒在木盆中。他当然清楚对方身上有伤，但是这个时候如果他不说点什么，他怕自己会忍不住又回过头去，盯着那些裸露出来的浅色肌肤——而这点不能更奇怪了，此时海尔森没有碰水，普通人类的身体不应该引起他的注意……

他摇了下头，弯腰在杂物堆的箱子里找到一些干草，又提了一桶水，抱着绑好的草垛出去了。他听到身后衣服摩挲的声音，还有靴子落地的沉重响声，接着海尔森似乎往热水里兑了些冷的，再后面便听不清了。

等他回来的时候，海尔森已经泡在水里，他还穿着那件破损并沾满鲜血的底衫，裤子和靴子被随意丢弃在一边，浴盆朝着门的方向，一条蓝色而边沿泛金的鱼尾伸了出来，它的长度显然不是浴盆能够容纳的，尾鳍也几乎碰到地上，还在一点一点地往下滴水。康纳盯着那条尾巴，侧弯身体放下手里的空桶，然后带上身后的门。

“你说的回报就是这个？”他不自觉地放轻脚步，生怕吓走这罕见的景象，或者惊醒这不实的梦境。人鱼嘴角带笑，搭在浴盆边的手稍微用力让自己坐得更上来些，尾巴也更多地浸泡在水中，尖锐的肘鳍划破湿透了的布料，在敞开的领口和露出的肩膀上，鳞片在火光下熠熠生辉。

“我记得你对它有很强的好奇心，”他说着动了下尾巴，尾鳍因此小幅度地晃动，“基于我已经有相当的天数没有喝抑制药物，这点水也足够化形了。”

康纳眨眨眼，手克制地按在木盆上。

“那么，”人鱼微微歪着头，扬起下巴说，“不打算继续你上次的尝试？”

“我以为你不允许那样。”康纳看着清水下无比清晰的，自己父亲的身体——腰部开始鳞片愈发的明显而且色彩鲜艳，微微凹陷的肚脐下彻底成了鱼的模样，长长的尾巴没有明显的关节，与尾鳍同样颜色的两片侧鳍在有限的空间里无法张开，只能贴在桶壁上尽可能舒展，他顺着那流畅的线条看下去，手伺机而动，趁他不注意擅自落在了紧密的鳞片上。曝露在空气中的部分没有海鱼那样湿滑，一片一片的界线也不是那么明晰，尽管看上去是独立的个体，摸起来却是完整的一片。他仔细地顺着鳞片排列的方向往下，指尖温柔地撑开收拢了的尾鳍，在坚韧的骨骼之间摩挲半透明的薄膜，康纳一时间想到了那些贵族小姐们身上柔顺的，叫做绸缎的布料，他只偶尔在交易行做买卖的时候摸到，和手下的触感不说完全一致，但是也足够相似，他注意到它的颜色似乎变得明显了，就像是自己的动作唤醒了什么一样，好奇心终于战胜谨慎小心，他更大地打开两扇形状的鳍，捏着柔软的边沿稍微用上力度摩挲。

海尔森咳嗽了一声，他立刻松开手，尾鳍保持打开的幅度好一会儿，然后才慢慢收拢，颜色也逐渐暗淡下去，刚才的一切也更像是一种错觉而非现象。康纳有些想再试一次，又不希望自己太过逾越，只能垂着手站在那里，指尖还残留着那个丝滑的触感。

“今天先这样，”海尔森垂下眼睛——奇怪，他声音有些沙哑，“现在，来帮我从这堆破布中出来。”

“你坐起来点，”康纳再次站在人鱼背后，看到对方后颈的鳞片时下意识伸出手，在指尖能触碰上去前转了个弯，改为撑着对方的肩背，并小心不碰到伤口，“血差不多溶了，边沿也有些愈合的迹象，看来你是对的，我们确实恢复得比较快。”他小心地将布料剥离开伤口，然后一点一点地让海尔森彻底摆脱这裂成两半的累赘，“我一直以为只是我还年轻。”

“你是年轻，”海尔森赤裸着上身又靠了回去。“虽然是混血，但是再过几年或许我也要不如你了。”

“那你或许需要增进一下技艺，”听到海尔森的哼声康纳忍不住微笑，“不过我能明白，你是为了救那两个士兵而受伤的。”

“我救他们不全是为了什么愚蠢的正义感，”海尔森说，“他们是重要的人证，以免谁对我的证词有所怀疑。”

“父亲。”康纳抗议道，他将湿衣服拧干放到一边，双手在身前交叉斜靠在浴盆上。海尔森冲他扬了扬眉毛，然后伸出一只手：“好了，拉我起来，我可没兴趣在血水里泡一晚上。”


	12. Chapter 12

他们在安全屋又呆了两天，海尔森借口自己身上有伤，只披着从箱子深处找到的一件旧大衣，穿着康纳的底衫坐在桌前忙碌，康纳不得不承担了打猎的工作，并对海尔森霸占了屋内仅有的一张床和自己的底衫的行为不止一次地控诉。

“如果你要我出去打猎，起码让我穿戴整齐，”他捏着两只兔子站在窗前，挡住海尔森的阳光，“这样很不舒服。”

“我可不知道和伤患讨价还价是你们刺客的传统，”海尔森将刚刚写完的信纸放到一旁风干墨水，稍显宽大的衣衫松松垮垮，黑色的头发也只由发带简单地拢起，偶尔还会从鬓角垂下一小缕，在他低头的时候小幅度地飘动，“而且我记得，你们部落的战士没有穿着几层衣服作战的传统。”

“什么时候起你对我们部落那么了解，”年轻人双手交叉，寸步不让，“你每天就坐在这儿，也不会出汗。”

“底衫的存在不是单纯为了让你在出汗的时候好受的，”海尔森很是夸张地叹了口气，“这是得体问题，当然我不指望你能明白这点。”

“抢别人的底衫穿就很得体了？”康纳翻了个白眼。

“你这两天过得不是也不错么，还是你更宁愿我因为受凉而生病？”

“你身上的伤都愈合得差不多了。”

“你对我的伤口也很了解了，恩？”

“难不成每天上午新的药和绷带都是自己飞到你身上的？”

“不要那么小孩子气，康纳，你知道这是特殊情况。”

“但那是我的衣服！”

“既然如此，你是在说你希望看到我，你的父亲，光着上身坐在这里，安安静静地等你捕猎回来？”

“或许我真的想呢。”

话语冲口而出，康纳险些咬破自己的舌头，窘迫之下他转过头，看也没看海尔森一眼，几乎是逃一样地离开窗户——离开海尔森，离开他的父亲，离开这个他绝对没有，也不应该有任何想法的男人。在屋子后方处理兔子的时候他莫名地恼怒，双手用力拉扯着兔皮和裸露出来的肉，不明白自己刚才为何要躲开——是的躲开，而不是逃开，他没有理由逃跑——海尔森，他们只是在进行争吵，他们总是在争吵，一点玩笑话不该让他用这样的力道划开兔子柔软的腹腔，不该让他想起火光下藏青的鳞片，凹陷的肚脐，起伏的胸口，线条明显的锁骨，和说话时在唇齿间时隐时现的，构成惹人烦的字句的舌头。兔子的内脏还带着热度，湿滑的触感却不对——他指尖应该有的是某个冰凉的东西，它摸起来更加薄，更加柔顺，更像丝绸——

刀刃险些划伤的手指，康纳瞪着眼前的兔子，瞪着兔子浑浊的双眼中投射出的自己，身体因为过度紧绷而颤抖，血液从指尖低落，落在地上发出的噼啪声响和另一个声音重叠了，和水低落木质地板的声音混响在一起，壁炉在房子一侧发散暖光，海尔森的手环过他的肩膀，小心地将重量依靠在自己身上，尾巴离开了变得污浊的水落到地上，鳞片像是颜料被冲淡那样渐渐消散，鱼尾缩短，正中笔直地出现一道裂缝，双腿的轮廓取代了蜿蜒有力的线条，最后只在光裸的腿上能看到附着的层叠的半圆形轮廓。视线在经过对方腿间深色的毛发和浅色的性器时猛地上抬，他的父亲站稳了双脚，松开他的肩膀，并捏了一下他的脖子像是在道谢。他看着那双蓝色的眼眸，瞳孔黑得深不见底，一个声音在他耳边响起，问他是否还有想要知道的东西。

他有，但有什么东西短暂地堵住了喉管，声音卡在喉咙，说不出来，又不能完全地吞回去。

他想要抹一把脸，因为手上还捏着一只兔子的尸体而只能作罢。年轻的刺客蹲在草丛见，心口发紧而又热得难受，兔子的血液滴得差不多了，他应该把它们挂起来，然后挖个坑把内脏埋进去，以免野兽寻着味道找到这里，他也这么做了，他瞪着眼前的一小块空地，先是用小刀，然后用手在地上挖掘，动作快而熟练，却在最后填平土地后陷入停滞。

他看向安静的木屋，手在身前再次捏紧了。

海尔森对年轻人的苦痛显得毫不知情，在康纳花了比平时更长的时间才回到屋内后，他嘴角蓄着笑，一边往煮开了水的锅里下调料，一边说：“从你的羞恼中恢复过来了？我还以为你要带着我们的晚餐逃到树林里去，从此与世隔绝了。”

“对你来说什么都能算作玩笑是么。”康纳语气强硬，他将兔子简单地清洗之后，切也不切地扔到沸腾的热水中，热水险些溅到海尔森手上，男人及时后撤，扬起眉毛看向年轻人：“你是怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“对，看你那个表情确实一点事也没有，”海尔森翻了个白眼，他弯腰将锅盖盖上，因为拉扯到伤口而短暂地嘶了一声，坐在椅子上说，“到底怎么回事？总不是因为这件衣服吧。”

“不关你的事，”康纳往水盆里倒了些水，仔细地清洗手上的血迹，“而且我没那么小气。”

“那我真是不知道刚才因为这个站在我面前幼稚地发脾气的是谁了。”

“我也不知道幼稚的是哪一个。”

“现在？那确实是个好问题，”海尔森拢了下肩上的大衣，“快点说，我可不想一天都耗在这上面。”

“那么或许你不需要，”康纳猛地转过身，“一直以来你也都是这么做的，不是么。”

话语的尾音在狭小的室内盘旋，康纳抿着嘴巴，捏紧拳头瞪着海尔森。他愤怒，但是当然不是因为这个，实际上他也不清楚这股子烦躁是从哪里燃起的，又要流向哪里去。理智告诉他海尔森不会对他的言论感到愉快——他收敛了笑容，又恢复了那副高傲的模样——但是神灵在上，他克制不住，翻滚在血管里的热流总要找个宣泄的开口。

“所以这事儿是关于这个？”

“或许是。”

“不要跟我打谜语，小子。”海尔森像是放松地靠在椅背上，但是康纳清楚对方眼中闪烁的是什么样的情绪。

“我没有。”

“我还以为你看世界总是简单的非黑即白。”

“不要总是拿我当孩子，”康纳身体前倾，他露出牙齿，一手撑在桌上，“你我都知道我早已不是。”

“越是这么说的人，越是清楚自己的本质，”面对威胁他不为所动，甚至也往前坐了些，手肘靠在桌沿，眼睛微微眯起，“告诉我，你是在因为过去的事情指责我，还是迁怒？”

“什么意思。”

“你是在说我没有履行好父亲的职责，抛下了你和你母亲，”他目光闪动，颜色沉了下去，“还是这是因为你自己，而你选择用这种方式来发泄？”

“……我不明白你在说什么。”

“你非常清楚我在说什么，”椅子超后移动出声响，海尔森站起来抓住康纳的手，过大的领口遮掩不住底下的身体，细长紧致的肌肉随着动作绷紧，“不要以为我没有注意到，我或许比你年长，但还不至于老眼昏花。”

“不，”康纳像是吓到了，腹部的下坠感冰冷而且难受，他摇着头想要后退，却抽不开手，“不是你想的那样。”

“你是在我的那句玩笑话之后逃跑的，”海尔森捏紧了年轻人的手腕，“如果我不是那么在意措辞，我会说你逃得像个情窦初开的姑娘。”

“我没有。”

“你没有逃，还是没有逃得像个姑娘？”

“两者都没有！”烦躁的火焰压了上来，他用力一甩手，试图挣脱对方的桎梏，“你不明白，我不是——”

“不是什么。”

康纳张了张嘴，前天夜里的古怪情绪再度涌了上来，他发不出声音，说不出话，无数词语在舌尖挣扎尖叫，耳边像是响起了古怪的风声，而海尔森的眼睛是那样锐利，他直直地看着他，毫不闪躲，尽管猜到了什么也没有厌恶的端倪——但是他是何等地擅长谎言，他亲眼见到对方在表情真诚地向俘虏保证他们未来的安全后，下一秒冲对方脑袋开枪。

阳光透过窗户和大开的后门映了进来，除了柔和的火光，室内显得也相当明亮，浴盆面朝下晾在墙角，仿佛还能看到些许湿润的痕迹。海尔森的手还扣着他的手腕，明明隔着护腕和刺客长袍厚重的袖子，却热得不容忽视。康纳又尝试动了动，换来的是更用力的钳制和朝对方那里的一拉，海尔森的大衣从肩头滑下，轻轻地落到地上，他就这么穿着底衫，马裤和长靴，和他仅隔着一张可有可无的桌子，而康纳却比那天晚上更加不敢看向对方——在他意识到之后，他做不到。

“你让我想想。”他开口，声音细小得几乎淹没在屋外树木的沙沙声中。

“好，”海尔森没有立刻松开他的手，反而安抚地捏了捏，“你好好想想。”


	13. Chapter 13

康纳不知道自己是怎么做到没有当场上马离开的，他告诉自己是因为对方还霸占着自己的衣服，告诉自己是因为对方身上还带着伤口，就这么弃他不顾很可能会有危险——于是他选择性地忽略了对方的绷带已经由半天一换变为一天一换的事实，也假装在那个兵营里的雪地上，海尔森一剑刺穿了一名雇佣兵，然后立刻反手格挡住来自身后的偷袭的记忆并不存在，或者说，并不那么明显地存在，而是侧重在他双手被反剪在身后跪在地上，仰着下巴从眼角偷偷望向自己的那幕。

他们最终还是坐下来吃了午饭，并且由于海尔森往里面放了太多的蔬菜，加上两只兔子几乎是满满当当的一锅，康纳胡乱地吃了一顿，不知饥饱地放下碗盘，借口都没找就跑进林子里，他有意无意地留下了自己的斧子，算做是一种暗示和保证。

晚上他带回了一头鹿做晚餐，刺客放下皮毛，在屋后搭了个简单的架子将剩余的肉晾上去，简单地吃了些便又出去了。夜晚他躺在树杈上，望着支离破碎的夜空和在叶片的间隙闪烁的星星，双手交握放在胸前，一条腿弯曲着踩在枝丫的凹陷处，月亮重复着它每晚的艰辛，从树木间慢慢爬到高空，然后又迅速地滑了下去，踩着朝霞粉色的边沿拉起沉睡的太阳，他跳了下来，眼睛因为一夜无眠而有些酸痛，他回到木屋，房门推开的声音在静谧的清晨显得格外刺耳。海尔森从床上坐起，看清是康纳后他嘟囔了一句，揉了揉脸又躺回去。

康纳撇了撇嘴，但是还是不自觉地放轻动作，点燃了壁炉开始热昨晚的汤，他的斧子还横在餐桌上，会在吃饭的时候将他们分割在两旁，于是康纳把它推到桌子的另一边去，并反转了斧子让斧头尖锐的一面朝向自己的方向。这声音似乎惊动了海尔森，床铺发出窸窣的声音，他回过头，人鱼已经坐直了身体看着他，视线像是有实体一样落在他身上，一阵战栗从脊椎一路向上，他忍住呼吸，装作没注意到一样摆开盘子。

于是一天又这么过去，夜幕步履蹒跚地来临，夜晚又显得太过短暂，而等他这天回去，推开门的时候，海尔森就已经穿戴整齐，正往盘子里乘着刚刚热好的汤，三角帽和一些信件放在一旁。

“我要去镇上一趟，”他说，“要给你带点什么回来么？”

“不用了，”康纳在自己的位置上坐下，低声道了声谢后拿起汤匙，“需要我帮忙么？”

“只是采购些日用品，”海尔森看了他一眼，“我正午会回来。”

“你不需要向我汇报的，”年轻人垂下眼睛，“你毕竟有自己的事情。”

“我只是陈述事实。”大团长喝了口汤，用手帕按了按嘴角。

汤勺挂到木质碗底发出些许声响，康纳吞下一口鹿肉，望着汤匙盘算了一下。

“带点洋葱回来吧，”他说，“我不想再吃萝卜了。”

“挑食可不是好习惯。”海尔森故意啧了一声，康纳停了一下，将笑意隐藏在抬起的汤勺后，或许是因为开了门窗，干净清爽的风冲走了沉闷的空气，康纳端起盘子，海尔森按下餐具，他站起来拉了拉大衣，说：“看来我还得教你餐桌礼仪。”

“吹毛求疵，”康纳说，“再带点面包回来。”

“不用你说我也会的。”

门轻轻关上了，康纳听着门轴落下，马蹄在地上踏了几下，然后规律地渐渐远去。嘴角上扬的弧度渐渐拉平，康纳用手背随便地抹了抹嘴，洗净餐具和锅子，一手提着弓箭站在后门旁。前窗还保持着大开的幅度，窗帘偶尔被闯进的风带起，书桌上的纸都收好了，只有笔还插在墨水瓶里，羽毛的尖端轻轻晃动，日光一直照到最深的室内，在床边留下亮白色的方块。白色的床铺很整齐，只有枕头中间稍微陷下去，显露出有人使用的痕迹。手指在拉得平直的被子上划拉，留下一条与床沿平行的直线，布料柔软而且舒适，他抬起手指嗅了嗅，又试探地伸出舌尖舔了一下，当然那什么味道都没有，他也因此感到莫名的自嘲。他长久地站在床边，最后看向房门，把弓箭和箭袋挎到肩上，也离开了木屋。

正午的时候他推开后门，海尔森却还没回来，木屋静得出奇，飞鸟落在屋檐上休憩，康纳放下处理好的野猪肉，四下看了一圈，床上他画出的痕迹只在角落些微残存，室内因为没有太阳的斜射反而暗了下来，他擦亮火柴，将桌上的蜡烛点燃，望着锅子看了会儿，最后重新回到室外，开始一桶接一桶地打水。

太阳逐渐变换角度，地上的影子从窄窄的一条线变成稍宽的一道棱。康纳坐在井边，第不知道第几次抬头估测时间，马蹄声由远及近，步子踏得很重，显然是背负了比去的时候更多的重量，他从草地上弹了起来，很快地拉直长袍上的折痕跑进室内，正好和从正门进来的海尔森对上眼神。对方显然买了新的衣服——黑色的大衣取代了破损的藏青色，袖口用某种针法仔细地绣了线条交错的图案，两排灿金的扣子从领口一直延伸到开叉的末端。

“你回来得正好，”他说着放下一个袋子，“出来帮忙。”

康纳忍也没忍地翻了个白眼，刻意用对方听得到的声音抱怨了一句，后者倒也不生气，只是靠在门边，右腿悠闲地与左腿交叉：“达文波特没教你尊重地位比你高的人么？”

“你的地位和我没有关系，”康纳从马上卸下两个袋子，弯下腰将它们都扛在肩上，“我不是你的下属。”

“起码我能力比你强。”

“强得自己一个人逃回纽约。”

“如果你那时候不能全身而退，”海尔森抬起头，“我们的合作也就没有必要存在了。”

“或许我该套用和你一样的标准，”康纳将东西在屋内放下，他看了他一眼，“向你学习。”

“我看你现在就做得不错，”人鱼关上门，“伶牙俐齿，恩？什么时候你能在学别的东西上如此上心。”

“不知道，”康纳径直走到厨房，尽量轻手轻脚地将两袋东西都放在地上，他解开布袋的封口——一个里面是食材，一个里面是些日用消耗品，头也不回地说，“我猜，这取决于你教的内容。”

“那么你想要关于什么内容的指导？”

“现在？”他挑选蔬菜的手顿了一下。

“我看不到推迟开始的理由。”海尔森摘下帽子，手指在餐桌上的战斧上轻轻抚过。

“现在，”康纳低声复述了一遍，他放下蒂叶翠绿的番茄，手相互捏紧，“现在，我希望你教我关于你的事情。”

“我？”

“还有关于昨晚，”他微微皱着眉，“关于……那一切。”

“你想好了？”

“或多或少。”

“如果你确定的话，”海尔森拉开椅子坐了下来，新的大衣剪裁合身，宛如量身定做，黑色的布料恰好地在腰间收拢，马裤似乎也是新的，在烛火下映出些许折痕，“好吧。”

\-------------------------

“你是什么时候知道的。”

“从船上开始。”

“那时候？”康纳抬起眼，显得不敢相信，“可是我没有，我是说，我不可能……”

“你确实迟钝得超乎我想象，”海尔森双手抱胸，靠在椅背上，“我怀疑过你是否在故意装傻，现在看来答案相当明显了。”

“那不是问题的重点，”康纳瞪过去，“我也不像你，说话总是不清不楚。”

“过于坦诚可不是个优点，”男人望了桌上的斧子一眼，“我还以为你现在应该学到了。”

“满口谎言也并不能给你任何帮助。”

“恰恰相反，正是谎言将我带到这一步的。”

“当然。”

“要是我像你一样莽撞，或许早就烂在某块地里了。”

“我不相信，”康纳目光坚定，他往前坐了些，双手放在桌上，“你不可能一句实话都没有，没有人能做到。”

“我还以为你想探讨我们之间的事情。”

“这确实是与我们议题相关的。”

“如果你受到的教育是支持这个观念的，那么达文波特确实老糊涂得不成样子了。”

“这与你有关，自然也关乎到我们。”

“对‘我们’这个概念你倒是接受得很快，”海尔森抬起眼睛，“野外对狼崽来说显然相当有益。”

“不要转移话题，父亲。”康纳皱起眉。

“真高兴你还愿意这么称呼我，儿子。”

“你总是要说真话的，不管它是否带着尖刺，是否被裹在一串谎言之中。”

“我也不总是对你保留某些事情的真相，”海尔森嗤了一声，“是你一直看不出区别。”

“就算是你，应该也相信过谁，”康纳坚持道，“没谁是天生就是这幅样子。”

海尔森眼神晃了一下，又很快地恢复了，他拉平袖子上一道不存在的皱褶，装作刚才片刻的动摇并不存在：“如果你必须知道的话，我有记日记的习惯。”

“所以你每天在桌子前面，写的就是这个？”

“当然不是这个，我还不至于这么清闲，况且我出门的时候并没有带上它。”

“连同你的药剂。”青年垂下眼，像是能透过桌子看到下面的那双腿，还有那条现在并不存在的藏青色鱼尾。

“不一样，日记带着不方便，也不是什么必须的东西，”海尔森动了一下，“另一个则确实是我大意了。”

“你是自己制作的么，药剂？”

“我们中有人是专门出售这个的，”大团长看了他一眼，不无耐心地解释，“混在红酒里，不那么明显。”

“那你是怎么知道制作配方的？”

“我父亲告诉我的，所有人鱼都是这么知道的，”他叹了口气，摆了摆手，“那么，你是打算继续在这个话题上停留，还是回到我们的问题上？”

“我……”康纳往窗外瞥了眼，大开的窗户外苍翠的绿色和沉稳的棕色交织在一起，时不时一个枝头晃动，几片树叶飘落，飞鸟在其中穿梭着，用无形的轨迹将树林缝成了一个整体，他吸了口气，胸腔胀满了室内带着食物气息和别的什么的空气，然后缓缓吐出。他捏了捏手，迟疑地开口:“我想了很多。”

“睡得却很少，看得出来。”海尔森扬起下巴，如果他不是知道他是个什么样的人，康纳会说他脸上闪过了一丝担心。他压下胸口鼓噪的冲动，双腿牢牢地平放在地上：“我还没彻底理清。”

“但是？”

“事情或许没有那么复杂，”他前倾身体，靠近了桌子，稍微缩短他们之间的距离，“我不需要抓住所有的线，我只需要抓住那根最长的。”

海尔森询问地看着他，但没有再慵懒地靠在椅背上，而是坐直了，双手仍然交叉在胸前，指尖短促地捏紧了。

“母亲走后，我与族母住了一段时间，”康纳解释道，“她织的毯子是部落里最好的，那些漂亮的花纹和艳丽的颜色是她的骄傲，在我最焦躁不安的那段时期，她时常让我帮她整理缠在一起的线。”妇人和善的眼里没有同情，只有包容，“她说，如果线全都混在了一起，中心打成一个巨大的死结，每个可能的线头都挖出来解一解是不能达到目的的，”他抬起眼，用一种细微而又鉴定的声音说，“试图得到一切的人忙忙碌碌，最后也只剩下一团乱麻。”

窗户没有开好，在风中一下一下地敲着室外的木墙，两匹马听到这突然的声音挪动脚步，蹄子在地上来回踏着，最后喷出鼻息，在另一扇窗前冷静了下来。

“抉择确实无可避免，”海尔森像是有些想起身，他手掌向下平方在桌上，身体微微弯曲，“我也曾经选了当时看起来最长的线，我想我能理解。”

“不是的，”康纳摇头，“很早以前我就学会了将世俗的眼光放在一旁。”

海尔森停住了，他缓缓地坐了回去，手却没再回到身前。刺客目光闪烁，像是鼓足了勇气：“我只是不确定你是否也是如此。”

“我以为我的态度已经相当明显了，”海尔森清了清嗓子，指甲在新大衣袖口的花纹上来回划拉，“我还在这里，不是么。”

“你知道了那么久，为什么不说点什么。”

“你指望我说些什么？”海尔森哼了一声，“在你能醒悟过来前告诉你，你对我有不伦的想法？对此我不但不介意甚至还坦然接受？我看我就不需要从船上下来了，你和你的大副会把我丢下海的。”

“你说接受，”康纳的手捏紧了，他短促地呼吸了一下克制地问，“是什么意思。”

“问题也是有价值的，康纳，”海尔森露出苦涩的笑容，“你这个问题就很没有意义。”

“究竟是什么意思。”年轻人不依不挠，甚至又往前倾了倾，看起来几乎要站起来越过桌子，抓住面前的男人用力摇晃，将那些隐藏在眼睛背后的答案统统抖落出来。海尔森抿着嘴，虽然与对方同处一个平面，却坐出了居高临下的意味：“你分明很清楚。”

“或许你不相信，不过我并不会读心。”

“现在，谁才是满口谎言的那个？”

“我不会，”康纳终于站起来，直接走到对方面前，依旧捏着双手，“我要听到你的答复。”

“我的答复就是，”海尔森推开凳子，与康纳四目相对，“伦理道德是不可逾越的。”

“你分明说你接受了。”刺客指出，胸口的起伏变得明显，手也垂在身体两侧分别握拳。

“我接受了，不代表我会对此有所举动，”海尔森伸出手，“我是你父亲，我知道我的责任。”

“那你先前的行为又意味着什么，”康纳打开他并揪住他的衣领，他几乎贴到对方身前，眼角发红，线条紧绷，“从一开始，我们就可以装作什么都没发生过。”

“装作没有，不代表不存在，”海尔森理论道，“你比任何人都应该明白。”

“海尔森！”

“冷静，孩子，”他抬起手，安抚地按在愤怒的青年身上，“我还没说完。”

“我不知道我们之间还有什么好说的，”康纳咬牙切齿，握拳的手微微颤抖，“我甚至不知道我为什么还站在这里。”

“因为你想要这个，”年长者垂下眼，兴许是室内光线昏暗，那双浅色的眸子颜色变深了，“因为你有所渴求。”

“渴求什么。”康纳露出牙齿，“渴求你的说教，你居高临下的嘲弄？”

海尔森像是下了个决定，他一手握着康纳的手腕，一手绕到颈后抓住黑色的头发，侧过头吻了上去。他们谁也没闭上眼睛，棕色的大睁着对上蓝色的，瞳孔扩散的程度却一模一样，干燥柔软的嘴唇贴在一起，海尔森的舌头伸了出来，在年轻人的唇上舔舐，并在对方迟疑地分开后长驱直入，青年这才意识到自己的处境，他喘了一下，喉咙里低低地发出受伤野兽一样的呜咽，生涩地给予回应。气息交错互相融合，他尝到了陌生的气味，然后又嗅到熟悉的尾韵——那是那天，在正午的烈日下，他靠在海尔森肩上所嗅到的气味。

“这个，”海尔森退开了些，看着面色微深，气息不稳的年轻人，仍然保持着刚才亲吻的角度，“这个就是你渴求的。”

“……你还是有所举动了。”康纳好半天才找回自己的声音，他握紧的手松开了，此时正摊开平贴在对方结实的肩上。

“我从未说过我不会，不是么。”海尔森嘴角蓄着笑，视线在湿润的嘴唇上来回。康纳撇撇嘴，半是困惑半是不满：“玩弄文字并没有你想象中有趣。”

“闹脾气也没有你以为的惹人喜爱。”

“你把我搞糊涂了，”他揪着黑色大衣的领口，很是急切地上前——他不能更上前了，此时他已经与他贴在一起，海尔森原先还握着他的手腕的手现在绕到他背后，在他后腰上施加了一个灼热又安稳的压力，“我没心思和你玩这个游戏。”

“这么说吧，”海尔森平稳地压下险些燃起的火焰，“我知晓你的意思，而如果你确定，我们完全可以拥有这点小小的自私。”

“我以为伦理道德不容逾越。”他呼吸又急促起来，这次则是因为别的东西。海尔森听到自己的话语低沉地唔了一声，然后他重新看向康纳，看向他儿子深色的眼睛：“人也不应该彼此残杀，而我们正身处一场战争中，”他嘴唇与他仅有一线距离，“我们手上早就沾满鲜血，依照伦理道德，你我早已上了绞刑架。”

“你真是让人无法理解，”康纳用力撞上去，唇舌交缠间话语含糊而不断，“难以忍受，谎话连篇。”

“我不应该主动采取行动，”海尔森这时才断断续续地解释他先前的话语，“如果我不能确定这就是你想要的。”

“那么你确定了么，”康纳咬住他的嘴唇，带有宣泄意义地用力，“我的意图？”

“如果说此时你在做的事情不算的话，”闻到铁锈的腥味，海尔森嘶了一声，右手保持着搂着对方的姿势，左手则伸到两人之间按在对方鼓起的腿间，“那么这个就再明显不过了。”

康纳顿住呼吸，腰自主地往前挺去，在手心寻求更多的压力和摩擦，他学着对方的样子拉掉灰白的假发，手指埋入黑色的发间，喘息着在对方耳边说：“你不如确认一下，以免事后诸多借口。”

“我正想这么做。”

小屋里的床并不是为了两个人准备的，但是眼下也没有更好的替代品。康纳小心翼翼，不希望拉扯到自己父亲背上的伤口，后者则动作迅速地解开他的刺客长袍，并将他推倒在小床上。床铺立刻出现了皱褶，原本康纳留在床脚的短短的划痕也被撑开消失，他躺在微微凹陷的枕头上，鲁莽又急切地几乎是拉扯开海尔森黑色的大衣，手心贴在原本属于自己的柔软底衫上，上面的热度陌生得让他迟疑，手掌顺着蕴含力量的线条滑到后腰，接着便停住了动作，指尖试探地按压。

“后悔了？”海尔森直起身，他的头发被拉扯得乱了，大衣整个敞开，露出里面薄而宽大的底衫和绑得严实的马裤来，他跪坐在康纳身上，双腿牢牢地卡住他的腰胯，舌头钻出来短暂地舔湿了嘴唇，他脱下大衣，好不心疼地就将它随意丢弃在地上。

“不。”康纳脱口而出，按在对方后腰的右手将底衫拉出，然后直接探入摸索因为疤痕遍布而有些凹凸不平的皮肤，手指在结痂了的刀伤上轻轻擦过，结实而富有弹性的肌肉随着主人的动作而隆起，他吞咽了一下，眼睁睁地看着海尔森抬起手臂，配合他褪去最后的一层遮挡。修长的躯体曝露在空气中，胸口上有些许黑色的卷曲毛发——在有水的时候它们是不在的，鳞片遍布了每一寸肌肤，透着一丝冷漠。他分开手指，掌心一刻不离地从下往上抚摸从腹部抚摸到肩颈，毛发搔过指尖弄得他有些痒，海尔森低笑起来，解开了康纳裤子上的绑带。

“你只是紧张？”他说着抬起身体，将康纳的裤子推了下去，然后重新坐回来，粗粝的掌心在勃起上磨蹭，并往下施加了些许压力，诱出一声压抑的呻吟。“虽然我猜到你是没什么经验，但是康纳，”他的父亲俯下身来，左手撑在脸旁，黑发披散在肩头，“你究竟有没有操过谁？”

“我不像你一样清闲，”康纳躲开对方带有温度的视线，专注于与浅色马裤上的簇新的绑带搏斗，“我没有时间。”

“恩，确实，”海尔森审视了年轻人一会儿，“可以看得出来，毕竟你连我的裤子都解不开。”

“或许我只是比较多虑，”康纳用上力道拉扯，“也或许只有你对这一切都没有任何后顾之忧。”

“你刚才可比现在积极多了，”海尔森的手不急不缓地动作着，他与他鼻尖相蹭，然后往下轻缓磨人地在颈侧舔舐，“后悔还来得及。”

“我是不会后悔的，老头子，”裤子终于解开，勃起从束缚中被解放开来，年轻人带着一股不服输的劲儿握住对方的性器，得逞地扬起下巴，“你才是难懂多变的那个。”

“我只是不把所有东西都写在脸上。”海尔森喘了一下，在对方的撸动下短暂地闭上眼，自己手上的动作与对方的速度相仿，拇指则在泛红的头部轻轻按压。刺客捏着身上人的腰，半闭着眼睛从鼻梁上往下看，阴茎因为充血而变成了暗红色，他父亲挺起腰，饱胀湿润的头部在他的拳头里进出，修长的手指握住自己的性器，因为沾染了体液而闪着水光，他突然全身发麻，呼吸凌乱，颈后的汗毛都在古怪的满足感下竖了起来，看着他父亲闭上的双眼和微微分开的薄唇似乎比他那正在被熟练套弄的器官能带来更多的快感。他动了动腿，突然用力将两人位置对调，画面周围的景色晃了一圈，唯一不变的是海尔森，和他扬起的眉毛和微笑。

“你知道要怎么做么。”他声音低沉，带有砂砾一般的粗糙，跨开在两旁的腿顺势夹住了他的腰，并松开了他的勃起，康纳因此不满地低吼，然后一把抓住对方的手腕按在床上，用自己的体重压住不让他能有所动作，下身完美地贴合在一起，阴茎互相传递灼人的热度。他试探地顶弄，海尔森的呻吟声中露出得意的神情。接下来的一切便快速而又粗暴，甚至完全依赖于本能。床在两人共同的体重和动作下吱呀作响，海尔森仰着头，黑发汗湿了贴在颈侧，康纳顺势舔掉锁骨上的汗水，嘴唇拨开头发在下面的皮肤上吮吸出暗红色的印记，他腰上沉甸甸的，那双腿没有一刻安分着，而是不断在他尾椎上轻轻磨蹭，催促要求，甚至命令一般在他的腰部下沉的时候下压。他弓起脊背在他浅色的乳首上试探地舔舐，并得到带着颤抖的尾音的喘息作为回应，于是他又啃又咬，在胸口也标记了自己的来访，最后捏着对方的下巴把舌头伸入了自愿张开的嘴中。当他射在他们之间，浓稠的精液被糊在一起时，他咬住海尔森的肩膀，在那厚实的肌肉上留下了一个深深的牙印。

他们一同躺在充满性爱气味的床上，康纳放松了压制海尔森的力道，手指和对方的交错相握，侧着头靠在被自己咬伤甚至出血的肩膀上，温度渐渐降下来，汗水和精液混在一起，腹部的粘腻感愈发明显。海尔森平稳地呼吸着，和他的频率正好相对：胸腔同时隆起又同时放平，心脏的跳动声规律而令人倦怠。海尔森的右手绕过颈脖，在他后背上用指尖小幅度地划拉，太阳此时已经彻底倾斜了，小屋在地上投下影子，康纳抬起头，海尔森适时地低下，在唇上温和地亲吻。

“抱歉，”双唇分开时康纳说，他挪开身体，让海尔森能够侧躺过来，“你的伤口还好么。”

“有些扯开了，”海尔森满不在乎地伸了伸手，然后抱住了年轻人，手重新按在他的后腰，并在颈侧缓慢地吮吸，“也没什么。”康纳担忧地顺着突起的痂摸了一下，沾了一手湿润的红。

“让我清理一下吧，”他说着坐起身，“这样对伤口不好。”

“你把我翻过来的时候倒是没这考量。”海尔森也跟着起来，捡起地上的衣服搭在椅背上，然后面朝门口侧坐下来。年轻人简单地系上裤子，打了盆水，拿着毛巾站在他背后，他弯下腰，再次仔细地擦拭清洗伤口。手指抚过背后遍布的或深或浅的疤痕，最后在肩头的牙印上停留。

“你也没有抱怨。”他将沾了血的毛巾洗干净放到对方手边，转身去换掉盆子里的血水，海尔森将自己身前擦拭干净，这才妥帖地将裤带重新系紧。

“我确实没有。”他说着走到门边拿起地上的袋子，从里面拿出一件崭新雪白的底衫套上，袖口精细的蕾丝和交错的金线和他以前的那件几乎毫无区别，他并没有把下摆塞进裤子里，只是这样任由它随着动作飘晃，然后弯腰在厨房的两个袋子里摸出几个番茄来。康纳进门正好接住对方抛过来的两颗红色的果实，他翻了个白眼，只能从角落里提出木桶，又打了点水，然后坐在后门边上清洗新鲜的食物。他们随后享用了一个迟来的午饭，在康纳收起碗盘，准备再次出门的时候，海尔森拦住了他。

“剩下的够我们吃一个晚上了，”他说着让康纳坐回桌上，“收拾一下吧，我们明天就离开。”

“去哪儿？”康纳接过对方递过来的一件新的底衫，有些嫌弃地看了具有蕾丝和金线的袖口一眼。

“基于我帮了你一个忙，”海尔森说着开始整理口粮，“也该到你帮我了。”


	14. Chapter 14

他们像是争夺首领之位的狼一样扑向对方，康纳用上了利爪，他扯开海尔森的大衣，险些崩掉印了漂亮花纹的纽扣，很快地进攻红色的绸缎面马甲，丝滑冰凉的触感让他想到张开的尾鳍和鳍骨之间的半透明薄膜，他呼吸加快，渴求地舔湿了嘴唇，手上收紧再一用力，生涩又莽撞地贴上了对方分开的双唇。火焰在他们之间燃烧，海尔森的薄唇分开又合上，舌头在齿后勾起，他的名字于是乘着助燃的风烧了过来，烧到他们贴合的躯体和互相摸索的手上。他推搡着自己的父亲朝床靠去，后者却没像上次那样配合，老狼喉咙里低沉地喘了一下，亮出牙齿一下咬在他颈侧，疼痛混杂着一阵酥麻窜了上来，康纳张开嘴，呻吟被撞击打断。他碰地一声被抵到墙上，后背紧贴冰凉的木板，他挣扎了两下，眼睛朝后看去，海尔森则用在牙印上的吮吸打断了这一动作，康纳双腿分开，一个温热的躯体压了上来，有什么鼓鼓囊囊地贴在他小腹，热得几乎发烫。

“放心吧，”他父亲贴着耳朵低语，湿热的舌头灵巧地在耳垂上绕了一圈，“他们不会在意的。”

“你不知道这点，”康纳试探地用腿在对方的上来回蹭，并因为这引发了一下短促的呼吸而感到得意，“不要低估我船员的忠心。”

“要是他们知道你现在在做的事情，那个忠心还能持续多久？”海尔森一手托着腰将人朝上一顶，手臂强硬地压在年轻人胸前，他从下往上看着面色泛红的人，眼眸是风雨欲来的大海的颜色，“看到你在你父亲身下扭腰喘息，浑身颤抖，康纳，康纳，”他微微曲起腿让膝盖抵在墙上，用身体支撑住年轻人，一手探到两人之间撩开早已解开的船长袍，灵巧地解开裤子上的纽扣，“你这个坏孩子。”

感到身前的动作康纳呻吟一声，他仰着头挺腰直接在身前的腿上磨蹭，隔着裤子的摩擦力总是不那么好，帽子也因为他急躁的动作而掉到地上，头发在墙上蹭得乱了，细小的麻花辫毛毛躁躁，羽毛发饰搔在颈侧，另一边则是海尔森的吐息和唇舌。那出声的吮吸和标记在脉搏处反复留恋，然后它们缓慢下移，先前压着他的手拉扯着让衣领让出位子，将锁骨彻底曝露在出来。人鱼盯着他的眼睛，在牙齿刺入皮肉的同时解开了康纳的裤子。宽大的手掌包覆住他，掌心剑茧粗粝地厮磨，康纳颤抖着咬住嘴唇，双手在墙上抓挠了几下，最终抓住海尔森的肩膀，在身下支撑的腿移了开来，他只能小心地站稳，大腿不自主地打颤。腰后的热度突然撤去，年轻人低下头命令自己睁开眼睛，看见他父亲的性器贴在自己的旁边，那热度和硬度已经愈发地熟悉，此时更是让他几乎感觉不到自己与对方的分界，他吸入的空气带有海尔森的气味，而海尔森呼出的空气也带着他自己的味道，一切都在温热手掌下融合在一起，都在他们交换的呼吸里成为一个整体。

挂在天花板上的吊灯随着船身摇摆，海尔森抓住他的手然后侧过头，舌头从掌根一路刷到指尖，甚至钻到指缝间，康纳耳边只有粗重的呼吸和战鼓一样轰隆急促的心跳，他来不及思考手指就擅自夹住软肉，甚至轻轻拉扯，主动缠绕。海尔森喷了口气似乎是在笑，气流不但没有让湿润的掌心发凉，反而点燃了什么更深的东西。他无法遏制，左手捏紧了对方的肩膀，右手猛地抽离那片湿热，转而用自己的牙齿咬住舌头，不顾一切地吮吸呻吟起来。他顺从对方的引导握住两人的勃起，并迅速与对方的动作同步，一切显得就像他们上一次那样，快而粗野，具有侵略性。康纳双腿发软，眼前几乎一片模糊，他瞥到海尔森眼角的纹路，在被更用力地压在墙上时他看到了他笑得露出来的牙齿，年轻人猛地想起海员们传说中的海妖，她们与人鱼是多么相似啊——半人半鱼，拥有难以抵御的吸引力。颈侧突然又是一阵刺痛，海尔森唇上沾上了些许颜色，他知道那里肯定又多了个短时间不会消退的牙印：一个标记，一个宣言。

“显然我还不够努力，”低沉的话语带着气音，“你在想什么？”

“海妖，”康纳好一会儿才从浓厚的欲望中找到转动大脑的齿轮，他有些费劲，身体正随着两人手的动作配合地前后运动，“但是不对。”

“什么？”海尔森加快了手上的动作，他捏紧了拳头，拇指在茎身上沿着搏动的血管划拉。他们的呼吸也落入了相同的节奏，胸腔再次模仿着起伏，他推进的时候康纳也推进，他退后时康纳也妥协地塌下，年轻人拉开了束得紧紧的领巾，他侧过头，张开嘴后用力收紧。

“狼，”他带着血腥气说，在快感中稳住了阵地，“是狼。”

海尔森短促地笑了，康纳低下头，将呻吟藏在两人之间，浓稠的液体沾在手指间，他们靠在一起，拥抱共同的秘密。


	15. Chapter 15

比起波士顿，哈瓦那是个更加繁华紧凑的城市，高而厚的堡垒城墙在边界永恒地站岗，西班牙人黄底的旗帜在空中飘扬，带着宽边帽的士官挎着装饰了宝石黄金的剑在塔楼上巡逻，士兵们装备簇新，制服整齐，一动不动地注视着人来人往的港口。天鹰号进入的时候他们遇到了些麻烦，一名像是管理人员的人在码头上冲他们大喊，康纳只能听懂只言片语，船员们更是除了粗话一窍不通，老海员福克纳拉了一下衣领，不无得意地深吸一口气——

“¡Somos comerciante de America, pidamos entrar！”海尔森在福克纳能发出声音前下了令，码头上的人眯着眼睛看了他一阵，然后举手放行，康纳瞪着眼睛看向海尔森，福克纳则伸开双手，假装刚才自己只是在伸懒腰，一边打着呵欠一边下到甲板上去。海尔森走到船边弯下身，音调陌生的文字连成了一串，夹杂着许多短促的舌音和下压的尾韵，船锚哗啦一声砸入水中，天鹰号收起了帆，无声地在喧闹的港口休憩下来，登陆板伸下去与码头相接，海尔森率先踏上稳固的地板，从口袋里摸出一个袋子放到管理员手里，男人颠了颠，拉开束紧的口袋看了眼，然后满意地与海尔森握了握手，低头在笔记本上写了一行，又往下一个入港的船那儿去。

“你不需要这样的。”康纳跟在海尔森身后往城市走去。海水的咸味和鱼腥味在热气中蒸腾，整个城市像是定格在忙碌和高热中，七年战争仅仅过去了十多年，这里却一点也看不出曾经的伤痛了，三桅帆船和纵帆船紧靠在一起，护卫舰停泊在庞大的战舰旁，高高低低的桅杆和绞索架交错在一起，海鸟吵嚷尖叫着在渔船旁落下，水手们一箱接一箱地往下搬着还在跳动挣扎的渔获，一艘新进的船吃水极深，在水波上几乎不显起伏，上面的船员满手油污，从船舱里运出上好的鲸油，一个衣着高贵的男人拄着手杖站在码头上，看着船长亲自搬了一条展幅将近五米的鲸尾下来。  
“生怕与我同流合污？”海尔森挥开了围上来七嘴八舌不知道叫嚷着什么的孩子们，绕过脚步匆忙的海员，错开步子让过两个扛着木板的工人，熟练地在摊贩间穿行，他朝街口招了招手，一辆黑色的雇佣马车驶了过来，马夫跳下来拉开车门，海尔森则给他塞了一枚金币。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”康纳跟在男人之后上了车，车门碰地一声关上了，铺了软垫的座位干净而又舒适，车门上本来镶了玻璃的地方只有一个空洞，微凉潮湿的风灌了进来，带走了里面似乎是上一位乘客留下的烟味。

“你当然不是，”海尔森抬起手敲了敲车顶，“Plaza del Mercado, numero veintidue, pro favor.”

“我们这是要去哪儿？”康纳望向窗外，哈瓦那港口晃动着往后退去，整齐排列的房屋出现在他的面前，雪白的墙身和款式相似的窗户一个接一个，偶尔混杂一两栋看上去更为老旧的建筑，这片明显是经历过一定规模的重建的，尽管康纳对七年战争并没有多大印象，但是对哈瓦那的战略意义和双方斗争还是多少有所听闻。海尔森往后坐了些，右腿与他的碰在一起。

“去拜访我的老朋友，”他顺着他的视线也看了出去，马匹和货车来来去去，路旁的行人络绎不绝，喧闹而又和平，显然对他们北面的土地上的战乱毫不知情——或者应该说是毫不在乎。“你可以说他是我的供货商，他为我提供药剂已经有几十年了，从未间断，即使是战事最吃紧的时候。”  
“你怀疑他这次可能出了什么事情？”康纳坐直了身体。

“我的怀疑很多，”海尔森承认道，“不仅仅是这个。”

“你给他送过信么？”

“一封，”男人皱起眉毛，“我们都同意尽量减少不必要的联系，纯商业的伪装是十分必要的。”

“我明白，毕竟事情特殊，”康纳思考了一会儿，“那么这封信，他没有回应？”

“恰恰相反，”在烈日切割出来的车内阴影中，海尔森的脸色阴沉了下来，“他回太多了。”

他们的目的地很快就到了，这是个面朝广场的店铺，门口堆满了大大小小的木箱和麻袋，圆桶整齐地摞在木架上，有的盖了西班牙雄狮，有的整齐地漆了法文，有的则印了更繁复华丽的图样，康纳仔细看了眼，猜测那应当是意大利的古老商人家族的徽章。这些货物将店门都包围了，门的上半部分是透明的玻璃，擦得很干净，门框上则钉着一块长方形的木板，上面雕出了店铺的名称。

海尔森推开门，门铃清脆地响了一阵，一名伙计在柜台后抬起头，看到两人进来他相当明显地愣了一下，然后赶紧迎了出来。他眼睛在他们之间扫了一圈，店员直接向海尔森伸出手，他说了些什么，海尔森则流利应对着，并在一句话后不着痕迹地站得更直了，那名伙计脸上露出不解和难过的神情，他摊开手提高音量，然后又惊醒一样地缩起肩膀，低声继续他们的对话。康纳在几乎连成一串的词句中艰难地辨别少数自己曾经听过的词语，那些碎片却无法拼凑出完整的意思，他只能在内心暗暗叹气，并在店铺里四处打量起来：这是一个不大的地方，因为堆满了各种大小的箱子而更显得局促，货品的种类从布料到火药可以说是应有尽有，比起在波士顿和纽约的这类商店更为齐全，品质也相对更好。柜台上摊开着一本账本，他望了还在交谈的两人一眼，半靠在柜台旁用眼角的余光扫了一眼，那上面大多是些进出货的信息，青年用手指拨起一页纸无声地翻动，发现所有大宗交易都在一周半前静止了，这几天来都只有零散的买卖，甚至还有很大一部分商品直接划除，没有得到任何收益。

“Muchas gracias, buenos dias señor.”听到这句康纳知道海尔森的谈话已经结束，他迅速翻回账本，手肘往后撑在桌沿，甚至还掩着嘴打了个呵欠。

“Buenos dias.”店员回道，海尔森看了康纳一眼推开门，然后将门铃清脆的声音关在身后。他打了个呼哨，一个车夫赶紧冲他们招手，驱赶着马匹从广场的另一边过来。

“我们现在去哪儿？”在车厢还算完备的掩盖保护下康纳小声询问，海尔森皱着眉毛，双手在腿间交握。

“迪欧尼西奥被带走了，”他说，“没人知道他现在究竟在哪，只知道他最后一次送出消息的时候，人还在拉卡巴尼亚堡垒。”

“你是说你的供货商？”

“没错。”

“难道他冲撞了当地守军？”

“不可能，他从来都是个谨慎小心的人，”海尔森抬起手，上臂靠着车厢边沿，食指轻轻碰在唇上，“而且听他的店员的说法，带走他的人不是普通的军官。”

“雇佣兵，还是位置更高的指挥官。”

“都是，也都不是，”浅色的眼睛望了过来，“据店员说，来带走迪欧尼西奥的是一位自称马尔寇斯的人。”男人停顿了一下，眼神短暂地朝车窗外扫去，最后带着几乎是带着重量回到他身上，“他是圣殿骑士团南美分部大团长，特奥多罗·胡斯托的副手。”

“是你们的人干的？”康纳并没有意识到海尔森暗示的严重性，“那你只需要说一声，事情不就解决了。”

“你以为骑士团是怎么运作的，小子，团结友爱的兄弟情义？”海尔森哼了一声，“你的理想主义自相矛盾了，我清楚地记得你认为我们是群不择手段的怪物。”

“你难道就没有向我宣扬你们人性的一面？”

“没有谁是绝对的，康纳，我以为我已经跟你强调过这点，”海尔森克制地呼出一口气，“让我这么说吧，长久以来，骑士团每个分部的负责人首要的是对自己的分部负责，谋求自己的发展和繁荣，以此再达到整体和平和稳定。从某种程度上来说，与其说我们是志同道合的兄弟，不如说是在一条船上的商业伙伴，对于这样的契约关系中的人，地盘和势力自然更为重要，因此势力范围的边界则更为重要。你甚至可以把我们想作国家，我们能和平共处，甚至能够合作，但是如果冒犯了边界，就会有后果。”

“你们骑士团，”康纳摇摇头，“也就是说，如果你想在这里有所行动，牵扯到所谓内部的事情，一定要和这里的大团长先做好约定？”

“你可以这么说。”

“要是足够隐匿，我们大可绕过这一道工序。”

“你难道忘了你在北美捣乱的时候，我是如何阻止你的了么，”海尔森扬起一边眉毛，康纳则翻了个白眼，“我们的一举一动不可能没人察觉，更何况，刚才我们还到了迪欧尼西奥那里。”

“直接涉及到他们的行动了，”青年思索着说，“我们不应该那样直接过去，你莽撞了。”

“我也不知道他究竟是被谁带走了，”海尔森反驳道，“他的信又长又含糊，实在是不对劲，我不得不怀疑他是在别人的监视下写的，并且辗转才到了我的手里。”

“那我们现在是直接去找他？”康纳突然反应过来，“这不就冲突了么，况且……”

“况且我还带着个你，”海尔森很是夸张地叹了口气，“所以你最好把嘴巴闭严实了，要是出什么事情，我恐怕很难让你安全脱身。”他拍了拍康纳的膝盖，然后又说：“严格意义上来说，我们并不是直接去找我们的朋友，而是去他最后消失的地方看一眼。”

“那这个大团长，胡斯托，你打算怎么办。”康纳摸了一下自己腰间的战斧，木柄冰凉的触感让他感到安心，“我们是否要前去拜访？”

“刚巧的是，拉卡巴尼亚正是南美支部的总部，”海尔森顺着康纳的动作看向那把斧子，“不过我或许应该自己进去，以免你一时冲动，破坏大局。”

“我知道什么时候该做什么，父亲，”康纳把手移开，学着对方的样子也拍了一下他的膝盖，“而且我也不会让你单独前往。”

“怕我对你宝贵的组织图谋不轨？”

“不，”康纳前倾身体，温热的掌心贴在海尔森腿上，“如果事情确实如你所说的那样，那么你的安全也不是能完全保障的。”

“你这样软弱，达文波特可不会感到多高兴。”

“彼此彼此吧，父亲。”

\--------------------------------

拉卡巴尼亚意料之中地戒备森严，海尔森向守卫报了自己的名号，便和康纳站在门口，等待里面的人通报完毕。巡逻换班的士兵穿着黄色的制服，排成整齐的列队来去，金属盔甲反射出刺眼的光，一名骑兵跨着高大的马从街道尽头小跑过来，马蹄在石板路上踏出坚硬空洞的声音，他越过他们径直进去，像是根本没注意到两人的存在。

“他会见我们么。”康纳低下头，海尔森侧过脸，用只有他们能听见的音量回道：“就算我们今天不主动见他，迟早他也是会找上门来的。”他突然停了下来——一个穿着军官制服的人正从堡垒里走出来，而且明显是朝着他们的方向——海尔森转过去面向来者，在军官能走近他们之前最后补了一句：“等一下进去了，你不要做声。”

康纳刚想张嘴，那名军官就已经站在他们面前了：那是一个个子瘦高的中年男人，唇上蓄了修剪整齐的一撮胡须，脸上挂着亲和灿烂的笑容，一旁的卫兵在他路过的时候动作划一地行礼，并比先前更直地挺起了脊背，康纳不由得多看了这个看似和善的男人一眼，后者注意到他的目光笑着冲他眨眼，要不是他还穿着那身制服，走路的时候带着军队出身特有的标准，看起来就是一个十足的流连酒馆的花花公子了。他左手背在身后微微欠身，右手在空中浮夸地绕了个圈：“胡安·马尔寇斯·迭戈·德·罗德里格-坎波，为您效劳。”  
那一长串名字让康纳想起当初拉法叶的那套自我介绍，他瞥了海尔森一眼，后者不动声色，甚至礼节周到地也带着笑容点了下头。

“海尔森·肯威，”他说，“这是我儿子，康纳。”

“两位肯威先生，这可真是个不得了的日子，”马尔寇斯的英语带了些许不一样的波纹，他再次行了个礼，“那么，请随我来，胡斯托大师已经在等候了。”

他们穿过雕刻铭文的大门和厚重的城墙进入要塞，作为哈瓦那最重要的军事中心，拉卡巴尼亚一面朝海，望向喧闹的哈瓦那港湾，里面十分的宽敞，石板铺就的道路纵横交错，城墙上排列了无数黑沉沉的大炮，几挺迫击炮立在瞭望塔上，由于地处挑高的海岸悬崖，这里没有乔治堡那样的高耸塔楼，清一色的是不过两层的平房建筑，只在角落有一个灯塔一样的建筑，棕榈树在风中摇摆宽大的叶片，在地上晃出细长的黑影，他们转过几个拐角，与无数或看守或巡逻的士兵擦身而过，最后绕到了应当是要塞中央的一个有着加厚石墙的平顶房屋前。房屋看上去并没有什么特别，门口对称地站了两个荷枪实弹的士兵，竖起的枪口擦得锃亮，他们一同向马尔寇斯敬礼，然后又恢复到先前立正的姿势。平房灰色的墙上只开了几道狭长的口子做窗户，日光拉出细长的线条，混在昏黄的烛火里，投亮了一小块桌面，门在他们身后吱呀着关上，隔绝掉最后一块自然的日光。宽敞的室内灯火通明，尽管窗户窄小，也不显得闷，反而更为阴凉，这里似乎是要塞的战略中心，墙上贴了哈瓦那和拉卡巴尼亚的平面图，战术桌上是一个做工精细的城镇微缩模型，陈旧的卷轴和崭新的书本在书架上塞得满满当当，门的右方有一张能容纳十二人的长桌，一个黑发整齐，看上去不超过四十岁的男人从最远端的单人位上站了起来，他面前摆放了一些糕点和一套茶具，除此之外没有任何东西。

“肯威先生！”他快活地说，站在原地伸出了手，“非常荣幸能够见到您。”

“幸会，胡斯托先生。”海尔森握了一下那只手，然后在男人热情的招呼下和康纳一起入了座，马尔寇斯则在他们对面坐下，动作熟练而稳妥地给他们倒了两杯新茶，胡斯托一边拿起刀子切开洁白的蛋糕，一边转向海尔森：“要知道，你可欠我们可怜的马尔寇斯一个道歉。”

“是这样么？”海尔森笑了一下，康纳注意到他虽然接过了糕点，却没有动手的意思，只是将帽子摘下放到桌角，将自己和西班牙人隔了开来。

“当然了，他今天冒冒失失地，一推开门就冲我大喊：‘那个海尔森·肯威踏上哈瓦那的码头了！’我可不相信，怎么可能呢？北美的局势正是紧张的时候，您当然抽不开身，说您放下了骑士团的一切跑到这里来度假是绝不可能的，因此他没少受我的责骂，”他将一份新切好的蛋糕推到康纳面前，并冲他笑了一下，“谁知道您不但来了，还带了个学徒，我敢说这是我们骑士团的新兴力量了吧，能得到您如此的重视，必然是有一番作为的。”

“这是我儿子，康纳，”海尔森简单地回答，笑容没有一丝破绽，“很可惜，他还年轻，还有很多要学习的。”

“这么说，还是有位姑娘足够幸运，得到您的青睐啦？”胡斯托仔细看了看康纳，“作为我们中的翘楚，您的状况可是很多人关注的，欧洲有多少骑士团的夫人小姐们，做梦也想和您在北美做一番事业呢。”

“我向来对这些事毫无兴趣，”海尔森往茶里放了两块糖，用金色的汤匙无声地搅拌两下，轻轻敲了敲杯沿，端起茶碟捏住杯耳呷了一口红棕色的透明液体，膝盖有意无意地碰了康纳的一下，“正如你所说，局势紧张，现在不是谈论这个的时候。”金边描花的茶杯与茶碟轻响着重新回到桌面，海尔森手肘压在座椅嵌了软垫的扶手上，指尖相抵，“而且就我所知，全世界都在为鼠患烦恼。”

“啊，那些恼人的小东西，”胡斯托眼里闪过了些什么，康纳还来不及辨认，对方就又退回到微笑的面具之后，“那么您也是追着这些害虫过来的？”

“从某种程度上来说，确实如此，”海尔森显得很是诚恳。胡斯托短促地笑出声来，他向海尔森倾身过去，一手抵在颧骨上支撑，一手搭在扶手上：“我就说，您是不会为了一个普通的商人特意下来一趟的。”

“你是说那个迪欧尼西奥·冈萨雷斯？”

“不然还有谁呢，值得您一登陆就直奔过去，”他压低了声音，用一种谈论私密话的轻佻语调说，“不知道的还以为您与他交往匪浅的，要知道他可是有个像初夏的玫瑰一样娇艳的妹妹。”

“是么，这个我倒是不知道，我只知道他的父亲，侯赛·冈萨雷斯，是私掠船出身，而他也暗地里做了些见不得光的勾当。”

“啊，那您就错了，”胡斯托啧啧着摇头，“肃清北美您是第一人，但是要说这南美的消息，还是我们更为灵通。”

“怎么，他们家不是私掠船出身？”

“不不不，他的父亲确实是私掠船船长，只不过不止如此，”他坐了回去，用银叉挖下了蛋糕一角，“据说在他是私掠船船长之前，他首先是海盗船长。”

“那又如何，那个年代被招安的海盗可不在少数。”

“他不是一般的海盗，”叉子在空中打了个圈，又重新回到蛋糕上，“他是‘那群’海盗中的一个。”

“那群？”

“怎么，肯威先生，您不知道么，”他意有所指地弯起眼睛，“就是您父亲所在的那群核心海盗啊。”

“如你所知，我父亲在我很小的时候就去世了，那之后我一直跟着雷金纳德先生学习，与他的世界并无瓜葛，”他冷静地说，“直到最近为止我并没有听说过冈萨雷斯家，也对南美的事物不甚关心，不知道也是正常的。”康纳为他撇清关系的行为有些不解，不过也没有表露出来，只是也学着自己父亲的样子喝了点茶，然后因为糖下得太多而咳嗽了一声，杯子里立刻多注入了一些茶水，他抬起头，马尔寇斯眨了一下眼，手腕一转给自己也加了些。

“听听，马尔寇斯，”胡斯托拍了一下自己副手的肩膀，“就跟你说你手下的人缺乏训练，肯威先生怎么会担忧一个商贩的安危呢？”

“我会好好教训他们的，”他用餐巾按了按嘴角，说，“那能请问肯威先生为什么要做客哈瓦那么？”

“马尔寇斯。”胡斯托警告道。海尔森摆了下手，看似放松地靠在椅背上：“没关系，我能理解他的紧张。我是追着老鼠的足迹下来的。”

“你是说北美部分的刺客？”胡斯托皱起眉毛，“我以为‘合伙人’的南方边界仍然稳定，怎么，竟然没兜住？”

“她在玩一个很危险的游戏，你我都知道，”海尔森在扶手上敲了两下，“我恐怕‘合伙人’的私心终究会是她覆灭的原因。”康纳迅速扫了一眼，桌上的人中除了胡斯托一脸不可置信，其余的人都不动声色。阿基里斯确实与他提到过在南部存在的另一个圣殿骑士团，他也知道那里的刺客正试图找出这位神秘的“合伙人”，他们一直以为那是个男的，没想到……

“那真是可惜了，”胡斯托又摇起头来，“她是位不得了的女性，手段强硬，不输任何人。”

“是这样没错。”

“不知道欧洲那边有什么安排。”

“欧洲目前自顾不暇，我听说法国有与刺客合作的打算。”康纳低着头，用自己的脚尖轻轻推了海尔森的一下，后者碰了一下他的算作回应。

“合作？刺客？”胡斯托嗤了一声，“德拉塞大概是疯了，他难道不知道这样的下场。”

“当然我不知道他确切的举动，你知道的，我们向来互不干涉。”

“是的，当然，”年轻的大团长一副虚心受教的样子，“谁知道呢，或许最后你我可以接手那块地方，新奥尔良是个不可多得的福地。”

“如果战争顺利的话。”海尔森颌首道，没有做出更多的承诺。胡斯托耸耸肩，换了个话题：“那么，您是为了害虫的事情来的，”他向马尔寇斯使了个眼色，后者点点头站起来，离开了房间，“这样的事业我们当然要鼎力相助，您是说那个冈萨雷斯与刺客有联系对吧？”

“我只能说，我们在一个刺客手上搜查到了一封信，”海尔森从口袋里拿出那封信来，按在桌上，用两只手指推了过去，“应当是冈萨雷斯写过去向他们求助的。”

“‘R.J’先生，”胡斯托端详了一阵，将信又还了回来，“我们这儿似乎没有这样一位人士，如果要和刺客求救，为何要越过南部，转向更北面的你们那里的刺客呢？”

“这点我还不清楚，或许是辗转传上来的，寻求支援，”海尔森把信重新收起来，“截到信我就下来了，目前骑士团的人正在联系‘合伙人’，或许她能知道些什么。”

“您大可先和我们打声招呼，”胡斯托说，“我们也好先做准备。”

“怎么，难道你们不是因为这个抓了冈萨雷斯的？”海尔森扬起眉毛，手肘改为靠在桌上，左臂弯曲平放，右手悬在下巴旁。胡斯托一秒不停，圆滑地接了下去：“当然是了，我们正是为了吊出同伙才将他收押的，谁知道是您先下来了，把马尔寇斯吓得够呛，”他停了一下，目光在康纳身上停留，“他生怕您和‘合伙人’一样，也被私心拖累了呢。”门笃笃地响了两下然后打开了，马尔寇斯在门旁鞠了一躬，朝身后招手，两名士兵架着一个蓬头垢面的男人走了进来。他们将人铐在长桌尽头的椅子上后便出去了，加厚镶铁的门沉重地关上，男人在门轴的响声下瑟缩着，头低垂在胸前，脸被头发和胡须遮盖，看不清轮廓。

“干得好，马尔寇斯，”胡斯托扬起下巴，马尔寇斯立刻拽着那可怜囚犯的头发把他的头提起来，露出一张年轻的，沾满了血污的，鼻梁被打折歪斜的脸来，“肯威先生，这就是您要找的冈萨雷斯，如您所见我们已经进行了一些微小的尝试，但是效果并不理想，现在只能寄希望于您了。希望曾经肃清北美的您能够让他说出两句真话来。”

“在审问上面失败可有损你的名声，胡斯托。”海尔森站起来，康纳跟在他身后，只能用深呼吸来平复自己胸口翻滚的愤怒。

“唉，我又有什么办法呢，”胡斯托很是无奈地摊开手，他凑到年轻人面前，满不在乎地拍了拍他肿胀得连镣铐的深嵌进去的手腕，“他一声不吭，不知道的还以为他和海底女巫用声音换了双腿呢。”

“你确定这是他？”海尔森没有对胡斯托的比喻做出回应，康纳倒是压低了眉毛，“他看上去太年轻了，据我所知，他和刺客来往不止十年。”

“或许那是他父亲的行径呢？”

“我没有开玩笑的心情，胡斯托，”海尔森双手背到身后，嘴巴绷成一条细线，“他父亲死了少说也有三十年了，而他也没有兄长。”

“是的，抱歉，”胡斯托举起手，“原谅我不合时宜的幽默感，为此我也没少受批判，但坏习惯总是很难去除。”他看了微弱喘息的人一眼，笑着说，“就跟不识时务一样。”

“请你解释清楚。”

“是的，当然，”他说，“康纳先生，能请您将茶壶拿过来么？”

康纳看向海尔森，得到后者的点头后前去将还半满的茶壶拿了过来，胡斯托低声道谢着接过那壶不怎么散发热度的茶水，看也不看就往冈萨雷斯身上浇去，深色的茶冲过男人身上的伤口，他因为疼痛而发着抖，喉咙里咯咯地发出痛苦的声音，指甲紧紧地扣在扶手上，甚至挠出了一道浅色的划痕。红茶的香气辐散开来，混合血液的排泄物的气味蒸腾得人一阵恶心，康纳捏紧拳头又赶紧放松下来，他上前了一些，将胡斯托手里倒空了的茶壶重新放回桌上，眼角撇到海尔森紧绷的肩膀和严峻的神色。他于是顺着男人的目光看过去，眼睛猛地瞪大了：年轻人身上湿润的地方泛起了一层熟悉的光泽，整齐排列的鳞片若隐若现，和水珠一同反射着室内星点的火光，伤口外翻露出暗色的血肉，他颤抖着哭泣，泪水顺着鳞片的纹路蜿蜒向下，再混合到浸湿衣物的茶水中。

康纳抽离视线，南美的圣殿骑士紧盯着在痛哭下做最后挣扎的人鱼，嘴上的笑容彻底变了味道。刺客于是看向海尔森，他们短暂地交换了一个眼神，重新看向被铐在座椅上的冈萨雷斯。

他们知道了。


	16. Chapter 16

“迪欧尼西奥，”胡斯托捏住了人鱼伤口边沿的鳞片用力一扯，捏着那块带了血的浅色圆鳞在对着烛火翻来翻去地把玩，“看看谁为了你远道而来，你应该感到荣幸。”火光透过半透明的鳞片投出色泽奇异的色块，在胡斯托刮得干干净净的脸上来回晃动。康纳这才意识到人鱼手上和脸颊上那些一点一点的伤痕意味着什么，冈萨雷斯像是已经疼到麻木了，缩在自己的衣衫里发着抖，眼睛一下也不敢抬起来，如果绝望具有形体或许就是他现在的那幅模样，康纳听到自己牙齿咬出的咯咯声，一个温热的东西碰了一下他的手，他低下头，看到海尔森的手装作不经意地从他身旁擦过。海尔森弯下腰仔细地看了看那个伤口，鳞片边沿沾染了血液，缺失的那一块显得也不是那么突兀了，冈萨雷斯紧闭着眼，哆哆嗦嗦地开口，声音沙哑得几乎听不清。

“我什么都不知道，”他说，看上去还是那幅可怜的样子，“我真的什么都不知道。”

“噢你就别浪费我们的时间了，”马尔寇斯拽着他的黑发把人就这么往上提起了一点，人鱼痛苦地求饶，镣铐在挣扎中发出刺耳的声音，“说，你求助的那个人是谁，R.J是谁？”

“我告诉过你们了，他是我已经退休的老管家，”他大喊出来，“求求你们放过我吧，我真的什么都不知道！”

“管家？”胡斯托大笑着将那块刚刚还很感兴趣的鳞片随意地扔到地上，“迪欧，拜托，难道我们不是朋友吗？你怎么还对我说这样拙劣的谎言？”

“我没有说谎，你们尽可以去查，”冈萨雷斯抬起头慌乱地说，恳求地看着围在他面前的人，“他就住在弗洛里达，弗洛里达的圣奥古斯丁，我告诉过你们的不是么，圣奥古斯丁。”

“我们早就查过了，”马尔寇斯又是用力一扯，“那里根本没有什么罗纳德·詹金斯，现在还这么欺骗你的朋友们可不是个好选择。”

“我没有！”

“你有没有我不知道，但是或许我可以去和你妹妹吃一餐饭？罗莎琳真是个可爱的女孩——”

“我真的没有！求求你们……”

“你看，每天都是这样，”胡斯托突然转过来对海尔森说，“不管我们拿什么威胁他，答案都是一样的：一个居住在不存在的地址上的不存在的人。上帝作证，我甚至怀疑他有没有外面传说的那样爱护他那可怜的妹妹，或许我该早点把她卖了，以她的身份和物种，可以换到个不错的价钱。”

“他到底是什么？”海尔森这时候才直起身，手重新背在身后，“这些鳞片，是某种疾病的产物？”

“当然您听说过人鱼了？”

“你是说塞壬？”

“这倒是个常见的误区，在知道他们的存在之前，我也以为它们是同一种东西，”胡斯托冲马尔寇斯抬了下手，后者将冈萨雷斯的脸转向海尔森，让他能更好地看见上面只剩下隐约轮廓的鳞片，并像检查牲口一样捏开他的嘴，“但是你看，主要区分的方式就是看上面有没有隐藏的牙齿，”胡斯托从桌上拿来一个甜品叉，直接塞到人鱼嘴里，用力撑开嘴唇露出整齐的牙齿和粉色的牙龈，“这里，这里，和这里，如果是塞壬的话能看见一点白色的牙尖，这些我们的好朋友都没有，所以他的种类显而易见。”

“你说的好像这都是真的一样，”海尔森笑了一下，“是骑士团的工作太过繁重让你糊涂了么？这些不过是传说，水手间的迷信罢了。”

“要不是真的见过，我也不会相信，”叉子被丢回桌上哐地一声响，胡斯托抽出白色的手帕仔细地擦了擦手，然后将它塞回口袋，“今晚请您到我府上来吧，我让您看看我们的好迪欧的妹妹，在水里是什么样美丽的姿态。”

听到这句话冈萨雷斯短暂地停住了一直持续不断的抽泣，他眼角发红，用着和先前瑟缩的男人不符的眼神瞪着胡斯托的背影，然后立刻将那个凶恶掩盖在一声咳嗽下，马尔寇斯还提着他的身体，他头皮似乎已经不再疼痛了，手臂搭在扶手上，手无力地垂向地面。

“如果你不介意的话，我当然乐意前往，”海尔森说，“只不过在那之前，我想单独审讯一下犯人。”

“当然，我能理解，”胡斯托鞠了个躬，用和马尔寇斯一样浮夸的方式对海尔森行了个礼，他打了个响指，留着胡子的西班牙人便立刻松开了手，转身为他打开门，“当您结束时就到要塞门口去吧，我在那里为您安排一辆马车，它会将您直接带到我的住所去。”

“非常感谢。”海尔森站在冈萨雷斯旁，一手按着椅背，一副转身就要继续刚才的酷刑的样子。南美的圣殿骑士戴上宽边帽，冲他点了一下帽檐，然后将门重新关上。黑暗再次回到室内，海尔森停了一阵，然后他拿起叉子，用力插到冈萨雷斯的小臂上，血液立刻从那三个并排的小洞里涌了出来，在男人痛苦的尖叫声中康纳瞪大了眼睛，想也没想就上前去拉开海尔森的手。

“不，让他做，”冈萨雷斯喘了几口气，用几乎耳语的音量说，“他不得不在我身上留下伤痕，不然我们都得遭殃。”

“我想我们还没自我介绍，我是海尔森·肯威，圣殿骑士团北美分部的大团长，我想这个名字你的刺客兄弟应该有跟你提到。”海尔森用正常的音量说，随后也压低声音，快速地加了一句，“情况如何，你怎么被他们发现的？”康纳半跪在人鱼身旁，仰着头看向悄声交谈的两个人，又转过头望向紧闭的大门，也用正常的音量说道：“我建议你快点说，我父亲或许很有耐心，但是我可不是那样的人。”

“我不知道，求你们！”冈萨雷斯喊了两声，然后在海尔森抓住那把叉子扭动的时候真实地尖叫，眼睛一下也没有离开海尔森的脸，“我不清楚，那天我在店里整理新的那批货，那个有胡子的疯子突然闯进来，说我私通英方走私军火，直接把我给拷走了。”

“你刚才也说不知道，但是似乎尚有信息，”海尔森把叉子拔了出来，又换一个地方重新插下去，“货呢？”

“我没有，我什么都说了！”冈萨雷斯几乎撕心裂肺地喊道，他气喘吁吁，声音压得又快又低，“收押了，不知道在哪里。他们一开始就把我带到这里来，应该是确认了我的身份的。”

“我们是在波士顿，一个叫斯特凡的刺客身上搜到你的信的，你不要抵赖了，”康纳猛地一捶桌子，那些精致的茶具在震动下晃动，“是不是有人泄露了？”海尔森望向也小声地加入谈话的青年，眉毛动作细微地挑了一下。

“什么斯特凡，我真的不认识，我的管家住在圣奥古斯丁，弗洛里达的圣奥古斯丁，不是波士顿！”他重新发出那些软弱的呜咽，眼神却清明又冷静，“不可能，知道我身份的除了我和我妹妹，就是我的父母，他们两位早就已经假死，现在住到拿骚去了。”

“不要抵赖了，那个刺客已经全部招认了，他说与你长期有商业来往，与你交易货物，还是说这些字据上签的不是你的名字？”海尔森煞有其事地拿出一叠纸递给康纳，接着将深陷血肉的叉子强行拖出三道血痕，康纳将纸一张张摊开并列放在桌上，发现那确实是一些类似合同的交易单，每张的最下方都签上了冈萨雷斯和J.R.的名字。刺客瞬间知道了J.R.真正的身份，他看向海尔森，后者弯着腰，还在继续隐藏在拷问下的信息交换：“那你知道他们的目的是什么么？”

“我，这些东西我从未见过！我真的，真的，”他啜泣起来，泪水逼真地从眼眶滚落，人鱼在他们之间来回看了一圈，这么久以来第一次握紧了拳头，“就我所听到的是，他们打算重启‘血海链条’。”

海尔森低声骂了一句，然后将叉子抽出来放回桌上，他蹲在冈萨雷斯面前，握住了他的一只手：“我会阻止他们的。”

“我相信你会，”商人咬紧牙关，冲海尔森用力点头，主动将手指伸到他手里，“动手吧，三只大概就够了。”

“你撑住，”海尔森左手压在冈萨雷斯的手背上，右手握住最后三根手指往上一提，骨头隔着血肉发出树枝折断一般的脆响，他在惨叫声中按住了冈萨雷斯的肩膀低声保证：“我们会救你出来。”

“不要顾虑我了，首先保证你自己的安全，”冈萨雷斯双腿打颤一身的冷汗，他喘着气，身上的伤口因为刚才的挣扎又重新渗出血液来，“如果可能的话，带走我妹妹，她不应该看到世界的这一面。”

“放心吧，”海尔森说，眼睛却望向康纳，“我现在不是以前那样单干了。”


	17. Chapter 17

离开要塞的路上他们不约而同地保持沉默。康纳几次望向海尔森，都被对方的眼神给堵了回来，他只能低着头盯着自己似乎还带有血腥气的双手，一个接一个的疑问混在一起乱成一团，事情也愈发地失去掌控，或者说，世界不再像以往那样了。他的父亲尽管面无表情，右手却一直握成拳头，灰蓝色的眼睛一直望向窗外，灰白假发和脸上化妆出的苍老痕迹忽然显得真实。陌生的街景缓慢移动，路上的行人逐渐减少，建筑物之间的距离也越来越大，小块的田地被一间间低矮的木屋分割开来，绿地不断伸展扩大，当最后一个农户的栅栏消失在他们视野里时，整个世界便被分割成了清楚的两块：绿色的陆地和带上倾斜的夏阳特有的紫粉色泽的蓝天。做工精良的马车里垫上了天鹅绒的垫子，泥土路坑坑洼洼，车轴因此不住地轻响，丝绒窗帘也随着车身摇摆。在一次特别剧烈的颠簸后康纳捏紧了门把，他呼出一口气，稳住身体坐得笔直，在看到海尔森收回了视线冲他抬起眉毛后摇了摇头。

“没事，我们走了多久了？”

“大约一个小时，”海尔森说，“我估计我们就快到了。”

“你曾经去过？”康纳立刻问道。海尔森露出了个算是笑的表情，右手终于松开来，轻轻拍上他的膝盖：“当然没有，只不过如果他需要经常造访拉卡巴尼亚，住得必然不能太远——即使只是一处庄园。”

“我们今晚如何打算？”康纳警惕地看了车顶一眼，“西班牙菜恐怕不是很合我胃口。”

“如果能让你感觉好一点的话，我也并不抱太多期待，”海尔森重新望向窗外，“他们处理海鲜的方式有时候有些过于粗暴。”

“不知道我们是不是能改良一下他们的口味，”康纳说，“或者看看他们保存食材的地方，找找问题的根源。”

“最好还是打消这个年头，我们的主人并没有他看上去的好客。”圣殿骑士说道，手却捏了一下对方的膝盖，康纳顺着手腕往上看，正好与海尔森对上视线，他们同时点头，康纳将自己的手覆盖上去，拇指在手背上摩挲。

“听你的，父亲。”最后一个字刚刚消失在空气中，马车便转了个弯停了下来。车夫低着头为他们拉开门，一栋两层楼高的红顶大宅安静地立在碎石路尽头。漆得雪白的墙体和廊柱维护得当，角落甚至特意种上了爬藤植物，宽阔的绿叶层层叠叠，趴在大门右边突出的门廊顶，一点缝隙也没有地将下面的小桌和藤椅笼罩在阴凉之下，邀请他们的圣殿骑士们就坐在那儿，身后的落地窗大开着，里面似乎是起居室，绣着花的红木边沙发和躺椅整齐地排列，矮几上摆着一盆花，精致的水晶吊灯系在一条银色的锁链上垂了下来，上面的蜡烛都没有点燃，还是簇新的样子，起居室的尽头是一个壁炉，壁炉正上方挂了一幅画，画中大海在狂风中卷起黑沉沉的巨浪，山峦一样地耸立起来，正准备压倒一艘摇摇晃晃的三桅帆船，每个浪峰里似乎都有着什么巨大的生物，影子影影绰绰，模模糊糊。康纳还没能仔细看，马尔寇斯就站了起来，用他的小胡子和卷曲的头发挡住了他的视线。

“肯威先生，”他站了起来，走到门廊白色木质地板的边沿，“我相信你们一路舒适，并且获益匪浅？”

“沿路的风景确实让人心旷神怡，”海尔森握住对方伸过来的手，“至于收获，恐怕你们还是高看我审讯的能力了。”

“您就是过于谦虚了，”马尔寇斯伸出手引导他们加入那个放满了点心和酒水的小桌，“如果连我们中最好的圣殿骑士都不能从他嘴里套出话来，我们不如就此放弃，放他回家吧！”

“我相信您只是时间不足，”胡斯托将高脚杯放回桌上，用两只手指夹着杯柄小幅度摇晃里面嫣红的液体，“为此我必须向您道歉，这确实是我的疏忽，您这次的重点是清扫街道，而不是看表演。”

“事实上我还得谢谢你的邀约，要知道我们航行了数个星期，筋疲力尽，能有信得过的人的接待再好不过了。”海尔森将披风和帽子递给一旁等候的仆人，康纳见状也赶忙照做，并低声道谢，皮肤黝黑的年轻仆人像是没听懂的样子，鞠了一躬就转身离开，消失在木门后。马尔寇斯喊了句什么，又有两个同样肤色的侍女低眉顺眼地端着两盘新的点心上来，将桌上的撤下去，端着茶壶待命的男仆给他们倒满了热茶，另有两名拉开了铺了软垫和靠枕的椅子，准备服侍他们入座。

“我必须声明，我个人是不支持买卖奴隶的，这种落后的制度早该消失在历史之中，”康纳刚一坐下，胡斯托立刻倾身过来解释道，他显得很是诚恳，还十分自来熟地在康纳上臂拍了一下，“这些都是自由人，我把他们从奴隶贩子手里解救出来，他们便自愿留下以这种方式报答我，是这样吧，厄尔巴诺？”

“是的，先生，”端着茶壶的男仆自始至终没有抬过哪怕一次眼睛，“我永远忘不了您的善意。”

“当然，每个月我都会给他们开工资，周末也让他们轮流休息，”胡斯托坐回椅子上，那个叫厄尔巴诺的立刻给他倒上新鲜的茶水，“他们也没有被困在这里，只不过比起城镇里来，这儿更加安全。”

“你是个好雇主，”康纳干巴巴地说，“先前是我误会了，我向你道歉。”

“您能理解那就最好了，”胡斯托喝了口茶在嘴里过了一遍，然后吐在厄尔巴诺适时举在他嘴边的碗里，“先不说这个，肯威先生，我必须恳求您将您问到的东西都告诉我，您是否知道了那位神秘的‘J.R.’先生的身份？”

“我有我的怀疑，”海尔森说，“倒是你看上去取得了不错的进展。”他抬起下巴示意桌上再没被动过的红酒，胡斯托楞了一下，然后大笑着摆手，让仆人把那杯东西给撤了下去，然后从脚边拿起一个没有贴标签的酒瓶来。

“这不是什么庆祝，”他一边笑，一边在自己的浅口盘里倒了点酒，他似乎摇晃过那瓶东西，倒出来的透明液体透着暗沉的红色，一些细碎的残渣在盘底晃动，“您喝一口就知道了。”

海尔森接过盘子喝了一口就皱起眉头，他做出嫌恶的样子，将那盘东西递到康纳手里，打了个手势让他也尝一些，左手虚握成圈遮在嘴前咽下了那口应当是普通酒水的东西。康纳闻了闻，水果发酵过的甜味和酒精的气味轻柔地交织在一起，并没有什么异样，他抬起手将盘子靠在唇边，除了应该是由渣滓带来的粗粝口感外，也没喝出什么不妥，与庄园酒馆里卖的土制麦酒唯一的不同也就是它更甜，鼻子也没有被人当面揍了一拳那样的不适。他于是也蹙了一下眉，谨慎地掩藏住自己的不解望向海尔森。

“味道并不好，对吧？”马尔寇斯笑着说，他看了站在康纳身后的仆人一眼，那人立刻弯腰上前将康纳手里的那盘酒抽走，端着通过起居室消失在屋子里，海尔森也笑了，他和胡斯托一样用红茶漱了口，拒绝了仆人的服侍，自己拿过空碗将水吐进去。

“不是我喝过最糟的东西，”他将碗放到一旁，用餐巾按了按嘴角，“当然不是最好的，你该不会是上了哪个酒商的当，买了一批劣质酒回来吧。”

“从某种程度上来说，您也没错，”胡斯托敲了一下酒瓶，“这是从我们的好朋友那里收来的东西。”

“冈萨雷斯？”海尔森伸出手，胡斯托便把那还算满的瓶子递了过来，“他卖点劣质酒倒也无所谓，你为什么这么在乎？”

“您难道就不奇怪，为什么他们那样的碰水就会显出原型的生物能在我们之间潜藏那么久，久到人们都忘了他们的存在，以为他们是传说么？”

“胡斯托，你不能是认真的，人鱼和塞壬？下一步你是不是要说克拉肯海妖或者独角兽也真实存在？”

“肯威大师，您不能否认您今天在拉卡巴尼亚看到的东西，”马尔寇斯坐直了身体，“鳞片不会凭空出现在一个人身上。”

“我没有说我没看到鳞片，但是要我相信这个世界上有这么无稽的东西，总要给我点证据，”海尔森摇头，“我以为先行者的技术已经够荒唐了，但是这个！”

“今天我们不就是为了验证这点而聚集在这里的么，”胡斯托说，“让我们先用晚饭吧，罗莎琳会让您眼前一亮的。”

\------------------------------------

他们一直坐到太阳西沉，只剩下一半橘黄的身体散发最后的热度时才从门廊上离开，穿过起居室时康纳特意看了那幅看不清楚的画一眼，跟在圣殿骑士们身后走进餐厅。铺了雪白桌布的长桌已经仔仔细细地摆好了餐具，每一副刀叉之间距离相等，从小到大对得整整齐齐，面包碟上打横架了一把雕了细密花纹的圆头牛油刀，三个不同大小的高脚杯打斜排列，立在每一个装饰盘的右上方。康纳瞪着眼前复杂繁多的餐具和镶金描边的盘子，不知道该作何感想，他看向海尔森，后者熟练地捏住叠成花的餐巾轻轻一抖，铺在自己腿上，然后侧着身体凑到自己耳边，装作在说些什么无关紧要的话——事实上那也确实无关紧要，如果不考虑到他们现在的处境和伪装的话。

“从外到内使用，”他说，“对话就交给我，不要轻举妄动。”

“我不是个孩子，”康纳也抖开餐巾，学着对方的样子将它铺平开来，然后往前坐了坐，脊背挺直下巴微抬，“我知道该怎么随机应变。”

“你当然知道。”海尔森点头，像是他们达成了什么共识一样拍了一下他的手臂，又重新坐了回去。胡斯托从往烤面包片上抹奶油的工作中抬起头来，用一种过于真诚的羡慕口吻说：“您和您儿子关系真好。”

“那倒不尽然，”海尔森撕开一块小面包，切下一小块黄油来抹在中央，“他太过像我，而两个固执的人凑在一起总会引发一些不快。”

“人们不是说争吵才是关系的粘合剂么，”西班牙人笑起来，在仆人捧着沙拉站到身旁时夹了点放在自己盘子里，“按我说，不争吵的人才更值得怀疑，我可不相信老好人的存在。”

“拜托，特奥，”马尔寇斯举着叉子抱怨，“你是在说我虚伪吗？”

“你可不能算得上是老好人，马尔寇斯，”面对下属的轻慢胡斯托并没有表现出被冒犯的不满，显得相当习惯这样的玩笑，“你充其量就是同情心太过了。”

“我的那些伙计们可都觉得我是个好同伴，好上司呢，”马尔寇斯塌着眉毛，显得很是受伤，“或许是你的标准太高了，我相信肯威大师能给我们一个公正的判断。”

“现在，可别把我牵扯到你们的争论中，”海尔森笑着说，“不过按照胡斯托——”

“特奥就行了，肯威先生。”

“——特奥先生的标准，不与人争吵的才是老好人的话，恐怕在座的我们都只能望而却步了。”

“我认为您是偏颇了，肯威大师，”马尔寇斯啧了两声，“怎么，难道小肯威这么一个言辞谨慎的年轻人，都够不上这个标准吗？”

“马尔寇斯，你怕是下午的劣质酒喝多了，肯威先生不是才说么，他们父子之间都时有摩擦呢。”

“家人毕竟是不同的啊，谁说老好人对谁都和和睦睦的呢，”西班牙人喝了口酒，露出满意的神情来，“这才是酒，天啊下午的那些马尿都不如的玩意，你怎么能对我的口味如此贬低？”

“说着是马尿，你也喝了快两满杯了，”胡斯托摇头，无奈地朝海尔森和康纳耸肩，“见笑了，马尔寇斯晚餐的时候总是这样不正经，先前在哈瓦那总督的晚宴上还闹出了不少笑话。”

“适当的放松总是好的，”海尔森说，“我的一个部下才是让人头疼，他时常酗酒，挑起事端，帮他收拾的烂摊子我数都数不过来，比起来罗德里格先生已经是个拥有优秀的自控力的人了。”

“听听，特奥，听听，”马尔寇斯控诉道，“你就行行好放低标准吧！”

“我不明白，您为什么不让希基——原谅我的用词——滚蛋呢？”胡斯托不解地说，“以您的能力，没了这样一些拖后腿的人，当然也不至于让那群刺客死灰复燃了。”

“多年的合作不是说断就能断的，我相信你也理解，”海尔森往后靠了靠，让出位子来让仆人盛汤，散发着热意的浓汤从金色的汤勺里流淌出来，铺平了整个浅口盘，“就像你没有辞退安东尼奥一样，希基短时间内也不会离开骑士团，不管我再怎么照顾南美来的兄弟，艾伦·道尔顿也不能那么快接替他的位置。”

胡斯托手里的汤勺停了一下，马尔寇斯的笑容也减少了先前的热度，他们没有更多的举动，视线也一直放在自己面前的食物上，空气还是仿佛肉眼可见一样地凝固成一块实体，康纳将左手收回桌下，悄悄按住了别在武器带上的枪。

“当然，我怎么能小看您呢，”胡斯托恢复了先前和善的样子，继续在喝汤的间隙中悠闲地说，“毕竟，卡米洛·布兰科就是您一手训练出来的，而他现在可是我们中办事最牢靠的那个。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，”海尔森冷冷地笑着，“请务必代我问候一下他。”

“也请您替我向艾伦问问，他的母亲身体是否好些了。”胡斯托回道。仆人一起上前来撤走了他们的汤盘，然后放上一盘盘满是贝类和鱼肉的，几乎要满溢出来的饭来，金黄的米粒和浅色的肉交杂在一起，绿色的豌豆和贝类黑色的甲壳闪着油光，饭上洒了一层剁碎了的迷迭香，边上摆着一瓣艳黄的柠檬，仆人手里托着干净的毛巾，等他们将柠檬汁挤入饭中后便立刻递上，然后将那干瘪下来的水果同毛巾一道收走，和汤盘一起送回厨房。

“肯威大师，请您尝尝我们瓦伦西亚的特色烩饭，”马尔寇斯打破了沉寂，“特奥这里的厨子是个地道的瓦伦西亚人，连偶尔来此度假的公爵都对他的手艺赞不绝口，我保证您会喜欢。”康纳将手放回桌上，和他父亲一道拿起另一只更圆而浅的汤匙，挖了一勺这个他从未见过的菜肴，陌生的香气直冲上来，他试探地吃下，碾碎的米和柔韧的鱼肉互相融合，间或一颗豌豆跳了出来，给绵密的口感增添了不一样的层次，厚重的奶油香里透着海鲜特有的味道，微酸的柠檬则提出贝类的甜味，康纳又勺了一口，鼻尖满是迷迭香的香味。

“要是不和胃口也请直说，我们可以为您另外准备，”庄园的主人抬抬手，一个仆人立刻鞠了一躬出去了，“只要您开口，我们当然尽力满足。”

“味道非常好，”海尔森说，“我不得不向你坦诚一点：在这之前，我对西班牙菜还带有些许偏见。”

“能让您有所改观是我们的荣幸，”胡斯托得意地说，“或许哪天您也能让我尝尝英国的美食。”

“如果你有机会上北美来的话，我当然招待。”

“那您可得做好准备啦，这个机会或许会比您想象中要来得快。”先前出去的仆人回来了，他开了一瓶新的酒，将透明的浅色液体倒在马尔寇斯手里的空杯里，西班牙人喝了一口，满意地点点头，左手往桌上晃了一下，仆人便低头给所有人都倒上了白葡萄酒。注意到康纳面前的酒杯一动没动，马尔寇斯放下杯子，故作关心地问：“小肯威先生，这是不合你胃口吗？”

“不，很好吃，”康纳立刻紧绷起来，冷淡地说，“非常感谢你们的款待。”

“何必这样见外，”马尔寇斯说，“尝点酒吧，那会给菜肴增色不少。”

“抱歉，我不喝酒。”刺客简短地回答，希望尽可能快地结束这个对话，但坐在对面的圣殿骑士显然另有想法，他一刻也没停，打定主意要把年轻人牵扯进来：“难道肯威大师是这样严格的父亲，连一点娱乐都不给你么？那我得替你提出抗议了，肯威大师，一点酒水会对一个年轻人怎样呢？不过是放松身心罢了，您不该这样约束他。”

“我只是单纯地不喜欢酒的味道，并不是我父亲的意思，”康纳放下勺子，“就像你们不接受奴隶制一样，我不接受酒，当然，我的厌恶更加真实就是了。”

“康纳。”海尔森看向他，语调谴责，眼睛里隐隐地透着一丝满意。那眼神让康纳感到一阵发热，他半心半意地道了个歉，小心地捏着高脚杯喝了一口水。

“没关系，对小肯威先生来说，我们这样的生活方式确实很容易让人误会，”胡斯托的手往下压了一下，“我只能想象在殖民地长大的不容易。”

“是的，尤其是你这样成年才与父亲相认的，怕是少不了周围的闲言碎语。”马尔寇斯语调温和，甚至可以说是充满同情，“而且还被刺客收养训练过，骑士团里不理智的那些想必对你恨之入骨吧。”

“如果你担心的是我的过去，那么大可放心，”康纳悄悄捏紧了拳头，“我看到了一个比坚守仇恨更好的出路。”

“那你是承认了，是你亲手把你父亲多年的努力付诸东流的？”

“我并没有这样说过，”康纳双手放在腿上，尽量冷静地与马尔寇斯对视，“我也没有承认你对我的指控，准确地说，我没有承认任何事，我不过是回答了你的问题而已。”

“那么是我弄错了，肯威先生一直把你藏得太好，以至我们以为他与你失散多年呢。”

“我们确实失散了，部落的情况不是很好，我一直没有时间，我父亲显然也没有那个时间，也因此我们去年才相认。”

“真是太凑巧了，”马尔寇斯敲着桌子说，“怎么正好就和那个刺客出现的时间如此接近呢？大家都因此而产生了不小的误会，还以为肯威先生要和‘合伙人’那样陷入私心的困境呢。”

“14岁那年我就和父亲见面了，只是他谨慎多疑，并没有承认我，”海尔森眼睛立刻侧向康纳，后者浑然不觉地继续说道：“后来我们陆陆续续也见过几次，和那位刺客时间完全不符，我只能说你们的情报网恐怕没你想象中那么准确了。”

“真是一针见血，”马尔寇斯咧开嘴，“小心，这么直白的个性会给你招来麻烦的，小肯威先生。”

“我能应对那些麻烦，”刺客放松了手，沉稳地吃完盘子里剩下的那点饭，“就像胡斯托先生所说，我这种肤色的人在殖民地长大可不容易。”

“好了，为什么我们要说这么令人心酸的东西呢，”胡斯托后知后觉地打着圆场，“让我们用甜点吧，然后厄尔巴诺？去把罗莎琳小姐请出来，动作轻点，我可不希望她有什么闪失。”康纳从眼角瞥了他一眼——他是故意的，刚才的那场好戏显然有所预谋，是一次试探——他们到底知道多少？海尔森一直神态自若，举止自然，似乎全然没有受到威胁的样子，他又知道些什么？他们是否有把柄在他手上？年轻的人鱼按住自己的太阳穴揉了两下，那里的血管像是鼓胀了起来，仆人刚刚撤走主菜，他就已经疲惫不堪了，或许他昨晚确实不该守夜，缺乏睡眠不是一个好情况，虽然他那时候并不知道自己会踏入这样一个局面。

在甜点撤下去的时候餐厅的双开门整个打开了，两个仆人一前一后地推着一台手推车，上面放了个两米高，两米宽的方形物体，用红色的丝绒罩得严严实实，不留一丝空隙，只能从下面垂下的黄色流苏的间隙看到后面隐约的木头框架，在门边站着的仆人拉住箱子右边的幕布边角轻轻一扯，红色的遮蔽无声地滑落，露出一个木头做框的巨大玻璃箱来，里面的水似乎刚换过，干净透亮的水波闪着烛火的黄光，一个上身赤裸的女人漂浮在中央，她双手交叉遮掩在胸前，深棕色的长发海藻一样四散浮动，一条火红的，带着更多轻薄侧鳍的鱼尾轻轻摇摆，将她的身体稳定在水中，她深深地低着头，在感受到光亮的瞬间瑟缩了一下，然后抬起脸来。

“看啊，肯威先生，”胡斯托走到水箱旁得意地敲了敲玻璃，充耳不闻女孩在水里模糊的咒骂声，“这就是我们的好朋友的亲妹妹，罗莎琳·玛利亚·冈萨雷斯，看看她的尾巴，是不是非常美丽呢？我敢说红宝石都没这样热烈的颜色。”

“去死吧胡斯托，”罗莎琳的尾巴用力拍在玻璃上发出沉闷而危险的一声响，“你等着，我要亲手挖出你的心脏。”

“还很有活力，恩？”胡斯托拍了拍胸口，做出害怕的样子，马尔寇斯则大笑起来，还吹了两声口哨，“我敢说这能在市场上卖个好价钱，距离上次人鱼交易已经过去多久了，起码有一、二百年了吧？想想看，我重新找回了传说中的生物，并将重新开始那些喝多了的水手口中的罪恶的交易链，我敢说未来几年，甚至几十年，骑士团的经费都有了下落，我们能买到更多的人，更多的政客，掌握更多的国家，我们的繁荣都将无与伦比。”

“愿真理之父指引我们前行。”马尔寇斯站起来举杯，海尔森沉默地看着箱子里的人鱼，脸上甚至没有一点表情。

“愿真理之父指引我们前行，”胡斯托回道，“我的兄弟们。”


	18. Chapter 18

“您看起来不甚满意，肯威先生，”胡斯托突然说，“她毕竟不是人类，您大可放开良心的谴责，我们所做的并无过错，仅仅一个世纪以前，‘血海链条’还是个比三角贸易更普遍的东西。”

“说得就像个合格的奴隶贩子，”康纳猛地起身，椅子在剧烈的动作下险些向后翻倒在地，“是不是在你眼里，她和你的这些所谓的仆人们一样，不过是个价格高昂的物件罢了？”

“我真心认为通过肤色来区分人的高下是十分可耻的，”胡斯托摊开手，“还有什么颅像学，无稽之谈。在座的各位，除了我们可爱的罗莎琳小姐，都是平等的上帝的子民，都享有同样的权利。”

“那她呢，她有自我意识，有平凡的生活，凭什么她就不能算作人？”

“你的同情心是胜过我啦，小肯威先生，”马尔寇斯说，“这么关心这样一个与你不同种族的陌生生物，要不是你是肯威先生的儿子，而肯威先生——恕我直言——也没有人鱼那样的长寿，我几乎要怀疑你的身份了。”西班牙人托着下巴调侃，康纳分开双腿一前一后保持稳定，戴了袖剑的手悬在身侧，手指微微动了动。水箱里的人鱼听到这话眯起眼睛，她贴在玻璃上看向那个维护她的深色皮肤青年和他身旁沉默的男人，在马尔寇斯能说出或者做出什么之前用力捶打玻璃，她在水里大喊大叫，用西语高声咒骂，两位南美圣殿骑士的注意力于是离开康纳，转而集中在她身上。

“罗莎琳小姐，这里的都是文明人，”胡斯托饶有兴致地双手抱胸看着她挣扎，“可别让我们的客人听到这样的话。”

“见鬼去吧胡斯托，”她用指甲在衔接玻璃的木头上抓挠，“你们都是要下地狱的，一群渣滓，败类！”

“好了，我们听够您的市井话了，厄尔巴诺，将罗莎琳小姐送回她的房间。”胡斯托用小指装模作样地堵住靠近水箱的那只耳朵，一边向仆人下达命令一边坐回长桌上。他捏着阔口杯喝了一口蜜色的液体，咽下后靠在椅背上，桌面上的左手敲了敲桌子，马尔寇斯和康纳仍然瞪视着对方，海尔森咳嗽了一声，年轻人才拉着椅子坐了回去。女人的咒骂伴随着推车轮子的吱呀声逐渐远去，餐厅门咔嗒一声阖上，隔绝掉最后一点几乎歇斯底里的喊叫，西班牙刺客遮着嘴笑了一声，端正地重新入座，除了战战兢兢地低着头的仆人外，刚才的一切像是没发生过。

“现在您该相信我的话了吧，”胡斯托说，“他们不但存在，还用混在酒里的药剂来伪装自己，在我们之中生活，我敢打赌有的身居高位，甚至可能就在我们骑士团里。”

“你是在暗示什么？”海尔森的语气失去了先前虚假的温度，他微侧过脸睨向主位上的人，双手平放在扶手上。胡斯托倾身过来，握着酒杯的手靠在桌上，伸出食指来在他们之间画了个圈：“我是在说，血海链条这样一个辐散到全世界的交易锁链只有南美是做不到的，而为了避免可能出现的阻力，我需要个信得过的合伙人。”他又露出了那幅讲私密话的暧昧笑容，手圆滑地一转，在他与海尔森之间笔画，“我是在说，以您的能力和我的资源，我们能改变世界的格局，名垂青史，甚至，谁知道呢，终于带来秩序和和平。”

“所以你说你的北美之行会来得比我想象中快，是这个意思，”海尔森弯着嘴角，眼里没有一点笑意，“为什么不与‘合伙人’合作？她离你更近，对这方面的业务也更熟悉。”

“正如我们在拉卡巴尼亚说过的，她毕竟是深陷私人情感的泥沼，而您，”胡斯托看向康纳，“您的手段向来令人钦佩，除去那些让人误会的因素，和不得已的变量，再次肃清刺客也不过是迟早的事，到时候，到时候我们就能真正地迎来稳定。”

“你策划这事儿多久了？”

“从具体实施到现在，也不过才三个月罢了。”

“三个月。”海尔森重复道，康纳则哼了一声。

“是的，不过我们与欧洲那边已经联系好了，英国的意思是随时准备打开港口，西班牙和荷兰也表现出了相当的意愿，只有丹麦和法国不知道为什么还不回复——不过既然您说法国在与刺客合作，我想我已经知道其中一位的原因了。”

“了不起，”北美的大团长平淡地说，“三个月，不但准备充分，还在没有证据的情况下说服他们，胡斯托，你的名声远没有你的能力来得响亮。”

“事实上，我确认人鱼的存在已经有半年之久，”胡斯托并没有注意到海尔森语调里的冷意，反而有些得意，“我和胡斯托亲眼见到一位捕蚌人从海里跳到无人的沙滩上，后面拖着的正是一条长长的鱼尾。”

“两位也真是有足够的空闲。”

“并不是机缘巧合，他贩卖珍珠的个个都颗粒饱满，色泽上乘，你难免会怀疑，他是哪里来的那么多货，”马尔寇斯插道，“我的下属前来汇报的时候特奥也在，他指天发誓，说的绝对没有一点谎言，正巧那晚特奥没事，我们就一起去看了。”

“然后呢，你们停了三个月收集情报？”

“差不多，我们当场捉住了那个捕蚌人，他不过是个粗人，没几下就招了，他说他孩子病重急需医治，才铤而走险在无人的海域捞出珍珠，我们抓到他的那天正好是他决心最后一次下海。”胡斯托喝了口酒，他将空杯往旁边一伸，仆人立刻上前倒满，“后来我们顺着他摸到了不少人，有裁缝，有士兵，有军官，有商人，他们中有些嘴硬的很，一个字也不肯说。买卖伪装用的药剂时所有人统统使用了假名，货物会在世界上绕一大圈才送到他们手里，连贩卖商都无从查起，更别说买家了。”

“那冈萨雷斯？”

“虽然调查起来很难，但是我们也有我们的方法，”胡斯托翘起腿，“他是南美地区最大的药剂供应商，东西全都混在红酒里，真假参半地混卖，我们有理由相信他的交易也辐射到北美的部分地区，有的甚至在您的地盘上。或许您在不知情的时候，还买到过他们贩卖的真红酒。”

“或许吧，”海尔森说，“然后你就开始往各地寄送人鱼，作为你的发现的佐证？”

“你可以这么说，”胡斯托点头，“他们其实相当好携带，一个特别定制的金属渔网就能束缚住，每天也只要提上来喂食一些残羹剩饭，不占船舱的任何地方，在运送他们的同时也不妨碍其他交易，是非常经济的商品。”

“我恐怕不知道我对你能提供多少帮助，”海尔森把茶杯推向前，康纳的拳头越捏越紧，压抑地呼吸着强迫自己听下去，“既然你已经准备周全，万事俱备。”

“当然不是了，北美毕竟是您的地方，我不能随随便便就去将那里的货源清走，”南美大团长一副理所当然的样子，“而且他们无处不在，说不定哪天会有哪个骑士团的成员就会调转矛头，将我除掉，我需要您的名声和能力。”

“你说的‘血海链条’一旦开启，凭那么一两个人怕也是无济于事吧，”海尔森十指相对撑在身前，“你又何必害怕？”

“一两个人，或许，可要是他们和德拉塞一样牵扯到刺客，事情就没那么简单了。”

“你是想要连我们中的人都贩卖？”

“天啊，不，我并没有那个意思，”胡斯托举起双手，手掌摊开向前，“我只是在说，或许会有这样大的变数，会用他们手里的资源阻拦我，这样的人活着显然是不行的。”

“与其卖了让他有机会翻身，不如一颗子弹解决了他，”马尔寇斯伸出手，食指和中指并在一起，眯着一只眼睛做出瞄准的姿势，手像枪械扣下扳机后那样抬起，“砰地一下，干干净净。”

“这也是您会做的事情，不是么，”胡斯托说，“不留后患，处理干净？”

“你倒是很清楚我的方法。”

“当然，”西班牙人狡黠地眨了眨眼，“您这样的人当然是很引人瞩目的。而我和马尔寇斯都相信，情报才是世上最值钱的东西。”

“既然如此你应该清楚我对奴隶贩卖和人口交易的态度，”海尔森终于站起来，双手按在桌上留下最后一句话，“很感谢你的邀约，但我们得就此告辞了。”

“我建议您再考虑一下，海尔森，”在他们走到门口时胡斯托大声说，他还坐在那个浮华的椅子里，拿着切面精致的玻璃杯朝他们示意，“想想我们能一起做到的事情，我的提议永远为您开放。”

海尔森侧过头在肩旁点了下头，一步不停地往门外走去，他们从仆人那里拿回了自己的大衣和帽子，门童看他们出来了急急忙忙地叫来了马夫，那辆将他们送到这灿烂的腐朽之地的马车于是重新载上他们，摇摇晃晃地朝市区驶去。灯火通明的建筑消失在地平线，康纳终于松开拳头，捏着鼻梁长而深地叹了口气。

“累了？”

康纳唔了一声，右手按在自己脖子后面仰头，在有限的空间尽可能地伸展自己：“你是对的，我昨天不该守夜。”

“难得见到你和我取得某种共识。”

“我以为我们的共识相当明确，”康纳靠在车窗上往回看，黑色的天空上挂着一轮新月，柔和的星光闪烁着，提供自己能给的最多的光亮，两旁的作物在海风中沙沙作响，浪潮一样一波一波地倒伏又直立，他们所在的道路上除了车轮轧过的地方光秃秃的，中间星点地簇生着杂草，“冈萨雷斯你怎么打算？”

“放心，”海尔森也望向他们离开的方向，双手握在一起垂在腿间，“我会想到办法的。”

“你打算什么时候去？”

“过两天吧，”海尔森说，“等我们独处时，再继续商讨。”

\------------------

他们让车夫把他们送到码头，自己步行回天鹰号上。船员们都上岸了，估计正在哪儿寻欢作乐，只留了那个刷甲板的男孩在船上守夜。看到船长来了他很是惊讶，立刻从靠着打盹的桅杆旁站起来，抱着一杆枪向他问好。

“你这样守夜可不行，大卫，”出乎康纳意料的，海尔森在他身边温和地打趣，“要是我们是偷船贼，怕是你现在已经被扔下海啦。”

“我没有睡着，肯威先生，”男孩压下一个呵欠抗议，“我只是在用我的耳朵听周围的动静。”

“好啦，大卫，”康纳拍了下他的肩膀，拿过他怀里的枪，在男孩背后轻轻推了一把，“上岸去吧，找福克纳，就说今晚我守船，你应当得到一些休息。”

“是，船长！”听到能上岸男孩露出欣喜的笑容，他冲他们快速道谢，几乎是立刻跳下船，消失在仅剩的几个游荡者和建筑物的阴影之中。康纳直到看到那个瘦小的身影窜到巷子里才移开视线，海尔森没有站在他身边，而船长室的门留了条缝，正随着船身的摇晃开得更大又掩上。

他进去的时候海尔森已经脱下了大衣和披风，只穿着马裤和皮靴，站在船长室中央拿一块湿布擦拭自己的身体。白皙的躯体带上了灯火的颜色，湿布擦过的地方微微反射，却没有显露出鳞片的样子，康纳谨慎地锁上门，把枪靠在门边走上前，手指顺着那些许水痕从腰侧抚摸到肩胛。

“在那里喝的酒里，是不是混有你说的那个药剂？”康纳稍微歪着头，眼睛跟着自己的手指在对方起伏的肌肉移动，食指从底到顶描绘了他亲眼见证的，斜过整个脊背的疤痕，海尔森放下湿布，就在他身前转了过来，裸露的躯体线条分明，刀伤集中在双臂上，有些已经很淡了，有些还透着刚刚愈合的粉色。

“看来你没有我想象中迟钝，”他把手搭在康纳的腰上，带着他往后退了几步顺势靠在桌上，左手拇指隔着衣料压了压，“是的，基于你今天忘记喝你的剂量，保险起见我让你也‘试’了一口。”

“你带的药剂本就不多，”康纳有些担忧，摊开手掌在突起的疤痕上抚摸，“我毕竟不会化出尾巴，而且他们应该也不至于在这方面上怀疑我。”

“很难说他们到底知道多少，”海尔森回头忘了眼船长室背面大片的窗户，模模糊糊的灯光从切割成方块的玻璃外透了进来，“在你的身份方面，他们知道的足以令人担忧。”

“至少他们不会试图用我换取利益，”康纳粗鲁地说，他走到窗户前用力拉上窗帘，隔着船长桌和他父亲对视，“那种利益。你确定你的保密措施足够好吗？”

“我可不记得你在追杀我的这些年里对我的人类身份抱有哪怕一点的怀疑。”海尔森嗤了一声，摘下假发，将毛巾重新泡上水再拧干，他解开裤子的第一个纽扣，突然抬起头：“还是说，这是你关心我的表现？心软可不是个好品质。”

“我当然关心你，”年轻人显然因为这句可以算作质疑的话而感到困惑，他绕过桌子，覆上对方还捏着湿毛巾的手，“难道你我还是敌人么？”

“目前来说，确实不是，”海尔森说，“但是我们必然会再因为观念和阵营而争吵。”

“难道我们就不能合作么，就和你们的法国分部做的一样？”康纳握紧了那只手，“难道我们之间只能有厮杀，没有共同的和平？”

“你能保证你手下的人也这么想么，支持我们合作带来的和平？”海尔森摇头，“想清楚，男孩，这不是只有我们两个就说了算的。”

“我不能控制他们的想法，但是我会尝试，”刺客急切地说，“我希望你也这样做。”

“就算我重新找回了那无用的理想主义，其他人不尽然能做到，”人鱼抬起下巴，“我相信你能明白。”

“那我们就给他们点东西看看，”康纳说，他此时靠近了他的父亲，近得能看清他的每一根睫毛，虹膜里的每一丝颜色，到他隐藏在化妆品和冷漠之下的面孔，“证明这个合作不但可行，而且能达到更多。”

“等我们成功了之后，你是否能放下对查尔斯的仇恨，对我的仇恨？”

“我仇恨的是杀害我母亲的人，虽然查尔斯·李不容饶恕，但我不介意留他一命。而对你，”康纳看着他父亲的黑发低语，此时眼前的人无比接近地下室的画像，但是更近，也更真实，他想要触碰，又觉得不是时候，只能握了握空荡荡的手，稍微低下头，“对你，我从来没有仇恨。”

“那我想你破坏我的计划，杀光我的朋友也只是无心之过了？”

“我从未打算杀了你，”康纳争辩道，“而他们，他们的做法并不尽人意。”

“你的做法呢？杀光所有不尽人意的，留下的是什么？”海尔森呼吸了一下，放缓语气，“不可能什么都十全十美，有时候牺牲是必要的。”

“难道你要我对人民的痛苦坐视不理吗？我的族人呢？”康纳激动起来，“你自己尚且不能对人鱼的苦难视而不见，怎么能这样要求我？”

“我没有让你置身事外，你还不明白你的误区吗，”海尔森说，“森林大火的时候灭火的最好方法是用火烧掉它前进路上的区域，让它无法继续燃烧，以此保全更多的林地，而不是一桶一桶地在边界上泼水，然后看着整个山脉付之一炬。”

“但是——”

“最长的线，康纳，”人鱼抬起手，示意这段对话已经到了尽头，“你不可能逃避选择，是做出适当的牺牲，还是牺牲所有人。”

康纳没有移开视线，手也还握着对方的。船体发出些许吱呀声，这个时间海鸥都消停了下来，海潮声一下又一下，伴着波涛舒缓又平静地晃着他们脚下的木板，海尔森的裤子还只开了一个纽扣，露出了下腹的线条。康纳从他父亲手里拿过那块捏得发暖的湿毛巾，主动解开了剩下的几颗纽扣，拇指贴着肌肤卡住裤腰，他轻轻向下推了推，将裤子连同里面打底的白色衬裤一同拉下，露出浅色的性器和囊袋来。他看着海尔森，右手掌心拢着湿布，动作轻柔地包住那块地方，从会阴慢慢擦拭到阴茎，青年仔仔细细，将毛巾重新洗净再擦拭包皮缝隙，最后捏着毛巾的手绕到后面，中指卡在股缝里往下深入，他父亲从喉咙里发出了一个意义不明的声音，康纳从自己的工作中抬起头来，看到海尔森瞳孔放大的双眼。

“我明白你的意思，”他一边继续手上的动作一边说，“我或许年轻、过于理想化，但是我并不笨，我知道选择是什么。我只是，”他停顿了一下，“我需要点时间。”

“小心，康纳，”海尔森终于抬起手，抽掉康纳船长制服配套的领巾，“你可能很快就需要做出决定。”

“你是在警告，”康纳将毛巾放到一边，双手直接按在紧实的臀部上，“还是在威胁？”

“是你说的，我们不是敌人，”海尔森不紧不慢地解开康纳的衣服，将底衫从裤子里拉出来，“我只不过是给你一些来自父亲的忠告。”

“与你在一起时我很难分辨，”康纳栖身一推一压，挤到了海尔森腿间，他的裤子还没脱下去，此时正卡在皮靴上束缚着他的行动，康纳抬起一条修长的腿，一边在大腿内侧亲吻一边脱掉恼人的鞋袜，“我希望你没有要我在你身上抉择的意思。”

“你可能不得不那样做，”海尔森踢掉一条裤腿，直接缠住年轻人的腰，“事情总会身不由己，而我无法做出保证。”

“父亲，”康纳眉头蹙起，眉尾下压，左手顺着光裸的右腿滑到臀部一抬，将自己腿间的鼓胀隔着裤子蹭了上去，“你会在我身上做这样的决定么，如果必须的话？”

“不要那么幼稚，康纳，”海尔森吸了口气，用力将他往后推去，在他能有所回应前又拽住解开了的衣领吻了上去，嘴唇紧贴，舌尖温暖，他咬住他的下唇轻轻拉扯，从船长桌上跳下来，拖着裤子将他推搡到床边，“我说过了，我无法做出保证。”

年轻人对此的反应是一声压抑了恼怒的哼，他在膝窝碰到床沿的时候拉住海尔森的手臂，借着倒下的力道用力一扯，将人拉倒在自己身上，火热的勃起贴在下腹，康纳扭着往上移动，手下意识地就往两人之间伸去，想要像先前那样握住他们的欲望，然后从紧贴的血肉里获得成倍的快感。海尔森则打开了他的手，他跨坐在他身上，膝盖压在身体两旁，有力的腿夹住他的腰，一手抓住船板，一手撑在他脸旁，臀部正正好压在他的性器上，每一次细微的动作都让康纳一阵发晕。

“把你的剑油拿出来，”海尔森命令着，同时催促地，像骑马那样在他的阴茎上挺腰，“快点，如果你还想要这个的话。”

“以前我们也没有用油，为什么今天要？”康纳质疑道，但还是从大衣的内袋里摸出那一小瓶油脂来，海尔森狼一样地笑了，洁白整齐的牙齿显露出来，浅色的舌头伸出又缩回沾湿了嘴唇。

“你马上会知道的。”他拧开玻璃瓶，将手指伸进去沾满了液体，然后跪起身体，他的左手按在康纳的胸口，右手的动作则几乎与他先前擦拭的路径重叠：先在小腹抚了一圈，再一点点蹭到腰侧，最后消失在身后。海尔森挺直了腰仰起头，在喘息中吐出些许呻吟的意味，喉结上下滚动，颈脖绷成一道脆弱的线条，他像是跪不住一样俯身，左臂弯曲，爬行的猎豹一样四肢着地——除了他的右手，他的手指进入了身体，食指中指交剪撑开，抚平括约肌的皱褶，深入到柔软的肠道开拓，他屈起指尖摸索，在抽插的时候刺激起那块敏感的腺体，左臂因此而微微颤抖，额头上也渗出一层薄汗。康纳撑起上半身，瞪着眼睛看着他父亲闪着水光的手指在股间进出，看着他父亲肩胛高耸，头颅低垂，黑发扫在自己胸前，在那后面发出粗重的呼吸和闷哼声。康纳抬起双手，海尔森马上啧了一声，从黑色的发间，黑色的睫毛下用那双发亮的蓝眼睛看向他，他立刻把手按回床上，求而不得地拉紧了床单。

男人发出满意的哼声，他直起身，左手从前将黑发捋到脑后，右手湿润地抽出，用还带着体内温度的指尖在康纳阴茎上画圈，食指刻意在碰到冠状沟的时候用上了力气，康纳嘶出声来，腰下意识地往上顶去，渴求更多的刺激和快感。海尔森低沉地笑了，他握住康纳的阴茎让粗大的头部对准自己的穴口，盯着康纳的眼睛一点一点地往下坐。过程磨人而漫长，同时又太过短暂，康纳感到自己被逐渐包裹在一片紧致的温热之中，海尔森的身体不断被他打开，穴口撑到最开，腿根的筋脉因为用力而突出，他在他身上低声沙哑地呻吟，胸膛大幅度地起伏，锁骨的凹陷也格外显眼，上臂和腹部绷得紧紧的，整个颈脖都泛着一层浅淡的血色。此时康纳顾不得海尔森的要求，直接捏住了他的腰，在发硬的肌肉上用力留下自己的痕迹，顺从本能地往下施加压力，让他能快点，再快点。海尔森粗喘着松开捏着康纳器官的手，改为和左手一同撑在床头板上，然后配合青年的动作猛地坐到了底，他们都因此发出了过于明显的声音，并同时陷入了无法动弹的境地。康纳能感受到海尔森身体的颤抖，听到海尔森破碎的呼吸，他知道他太莽撞了，但是他父亲的身体完全容纳了他，甚至吮吸一样地一下接一下地收紧，呼吸几乎与肌肉的紧缩同步，海尔森的手捏得很紧，腿夹得也很紧，他的头垂在双臂间，因为疼痛和开拓的不适而皱起眉毛的脸正好对着康纳的，汗水从他的额角滚到鼻尖，颤颤巍巍地晃了一阵后落在他的脸上，带来星点的凉意，和更多的火焰。

“父亲。”康纳哑着嗓子说，压着声音恳求。他整个人都僵在原地，为了压抑冲动而艰难呼吸。海尔森又笑了一下，他放缓呼吸，深而慢地吸入空气，康纳于是感觉到包裹自己的热度放软了，变得更温柔，更好进入，他的父亲坐在他身上，容纳着他的阴茎，高傲地压制住他，笑着调侃道：“就这么想操你的父亲？康纳，你是非分明的道德观呢？”

“你分明知道那不是一回事，”康纳忍不住翻了个白眼，“你就一定要这样么，即使是这个时候？”

“你真是不有趣，”海尔森试探地动起腰来，于是他们的呻吟再次同步，这次没有哪个在乎是不是隔墙有耳，是不是船上有人，“我也不过是提出我的疑问。”

“我的疑问你也没有回答。”康纳终于忍受不住，掐着身上的人就用力顶弄起来。他父亲在他身上扭动身体，他的阴茎在甬道里浅浅进出，括约肌紧紧地包裹住他，在他抽插的时候跟着翻弄，他往上顶弄的时候他用力坐下，他抽出的时候他抬起身体，康纳感觉船的摇晃似乎加剧了，简单的床铺在共同的动作下发出吱呀的声音，床板敲到了墙上砰地一声响，海尔森因此而猛地绷紧身体，康纳大张着嘴，要不是对方及时捂住，他可能早已放开音量，向世人宣告这里进行的罪恶背德的活动。

“小心，康纳，”海尔森气喘吁吁，头发贴在肩颈，在附低的时候有些甚至黏在康纳身上，“想想你的船员，想想福克纳。”

“想想你的名声，”康纳反击道，同时压着海尔森的身体整个插了进去，头部重重碾过他逐渐掌握方位的腺体，并在海尔森因此咬住他的肩膀时满意地微笑，“如果你的那些兄弟们的探子此时正在门口，我们的关系可就需要解释了。”

“威胁可不适合你，我的儿子，”海尔森特意拉长了最后那两个单词，圆滑的鼻音拖出让康纳一阵发热的尾韵，“你我都不得不小心，这不是块友好的地方，你我也还要去做一回小偷。”

“救人不是偷窃。”康纳半心半意地抱怨，他近了，非常近，他从不知道高潮能那么快来临，还是说他们已经做了足够久，快感的堆积缓慢堆积了起来？年轻人用力眨眼，他父亲的气味笼罩在周围，混杂着性爱和别的什么气味，他把手指陷入湿凉的头发里，抓紧了往后轻轻用力，引导对方抬起头来，他看着那双湿润的眼睛和同样湿润的睫毛，以及像是咬破了他的皮而沾染上血液的嘴唇，耳朵里除了急促的喘息什么也没剩下。他们唇舌相贴，康纳充满侵略性地撬开牙齿，舌头推挤着对方的在口腔里巡回，海尔森放下一只手撑在身旁，顺从地压低了身体侧头迎合，下身则随着他的动作收缩。肉体拍打出淫靡的声响，海尔森的穴口和臀部红成一片，阴茎在两人之间晃动，每次身体耸动一下头部都流出透明的液体，浓稠地滴落到康纳的腹部上。他大腿越绷越紧，却不再夹着康纳的身体，而是往外挪了些，让身体几乎整个和康纳的紧贴。他们共同的热度烧得年轻的人鱼无法呼吸，他埋头在父亲的颈侧，在熟悉的气味里胡乱用母语念着什么，当他高潮时候他喊出了他父亲的名字，并在那紧跟着也绷住的躯体内射了出来。海尔森的精液落在他的身上和衣服上，康纳把海尔森还捏在床头板上的手拉下来，放到唇边亲吻，耳边是对方同样紊乱的鼻息，身上是一具微微颤抖的躯体，胸前则贴着鼓噪的心。

“你还是没有回答我的问题。”平复下来后康纳说，他的手一直在海尔森的后腰上打转揉捏，海尔森仍保持着跪趴的姿势，他们相连的地方也还没分开，一些湿润的液体顺着康纳软下来的性器流了出来，他知道那是什么，而那个念头让他一阵害臊。他亲吻海尔森汗湿的脸颊好让对方不会发现他的难为情，而他父亲笑着回应他，他嘲弄地抬起臀部让康纳滑出去，同时压抑不住地低吟。

“如果我什么都告诉你，你就失去了学习的机会了。”他爬了下来，在他身旁伸展开身体，关节因为久跪而噼啪作响，康纳转过头，看到黑发人鱼在合拢双腿时短暂地皱眉，然后才拽掉仅存的靴子和裤子，躺到被子的遮盖之下。注意到青年的眼神，他像是有些无奈地抚上他的脸颊，轻声补充道：“选择是不可避免的，但是我清楚我最长的线是什么。”

“是什么？”康纳打了个呵欠，他往他父亲那里靠了靠，丝毫不在意自己身上还挂着汗湿的衣服，甚至靴子也没脱，海尔森责备地看了他一眼，同时给了他一脚，青年只能不情不愿地坐起来，换了盆水重新擦干净自己，然后将洗净的毛巾抛给了床上的人。

“让我保留些许神秘感吧，康纳，”海尔森接住湿毛巾，在擦拭自己身后时动作格外小心，而康纳为此露出得意的笑容，“我已经说得过多了。”

“你总是不肯说出全部，”刺客不满地说，他爬上床，自顾自地拦腰抱住了人鱼瘦长的身体，“什么时候才会有所改变？”

“某天，”海尔森说，“现在睡吧，我们还有很多事情要做。”


	19. Chapter 19

康纳睁开眼，感觉自己完全陷在柔软温暖的床铺里，海尔森的躯体在他手臂下随着呼吸起伏，昨夜的荒唐让他脸上一阵发热，交缠在一起的腿上压了舒适的重量，他的父亲安静地闭着眼睛，嘴唇干燥柔软，眉毛舒展，是难得的全然放松。他看着那些细长的睫毛和散乱的头发，手指稍微动了动，回忆起埋在发间冰凉柔软的触感来，海尔森深吸一口气，他握住康纳的手轻轻摩挲，然后睁开了眼。

“几点了？”他的声音还带着些许困倦和粗糙，康纳忍不住凑上去，在对方能够拒绝之前偷了一个吻。

“我不知道，”他老实说，船长室的窗帘一直没有拉开，蜡烛也早就熄灭了，只有从厚重的布帘中透出一条细长的白线提供了些许光亮，“但是应该没有到正午。”

“变得懒散了，康纳？”海尔森说，拇指顺着他的手腕滑到上臂，然后拨开他颈侧的头发，蹭过肩头的咬伤，“快起来，我们没有一天的时间。”

“你也才刚醒，”青年撇了撇嘴，还是翻身坐起，套上昨晚草率地扔在地上的裤子，拉上皮靴，“我以为我们要多等两天才去救罗莎琳？”

“我倾向于今天再与迪欧尼西奥见一面，就算只是为了做做样子，”海尔森捏了捏自己的后腰，在刺客充满笑意的目光下翻了个白眼，“收敛点，我们还有不少正经事。”

“我知道的，”康纳站起来，把搭在桌上的衬衫抛给对方，“在那之前，我有些问题想问。”

“你当然有，”海尔森叹了口气，但并不是毫无耐心，他将衬衫塞进裤腰，扣上扣子，一边迅速穿戴整齐一边说，“基于你昨天令人惊讶的忍耐力，我或许还得给你一些肯定。”

“你动得太慢了，”年轻人想也不想地回答，“不过我能理解，虽然我确实挺好奇你是从哪里知道那么多关于男性之间的事情的。”

“你的脑子里只剩下这些东西了吗？”海尔森忍不住笑了，他摇摇头，把武器带牢牢扣好固定在肩上，“我是说你忍住不问问题的能力。”

“哦，”康纳眨眨眼，“那个。”

“是的，那个，”人鱼给了他一个眼神，“不过关于你提出的这个问题，我只能说我有过相当不加拘束的青年时光，并且不拒绝一些娱乐场所提供的身体上的享乐。”

“是这样，”年轻人移开视线，踌躇了一阵后向门口走去，他站在门边回头，“我去拿点吃的，我还有别的问题要问。”

“快点去，”海尔森从一旁的箱子里拿出他带上的，混在红酒里的药剂，随便用手指拖过一只桌上的空杯往里倒，“我希望在太阳下山之前得到一个大致的方案。”

年轻人迅速地下到船舱里去，在厨房里拿了两块剩下的面包，切了些火腿便返回了船长室，他推开门晃动了烛火，海尔森没有拉开窗帘，他的头发用红色发带简单地束在脑后，一缕没梳进去的碎发垂在耳边，坐在桌上一脚踩着凳子，一脚支在地面，低头就着透进的阳光和蜡烛看那叠他们拿出来“审问”过冈萨雷斯的交易清单。听到脚步声他抬起眼，朝旁挪出位子示意康纳把食物放在那里，手边的杯子里还有大约一指节的药剂，康纳知道那是他留给他的，但他只是把杯子放到桌子中央，然后放下面包和火腿。

“你必须得喝，”他父亲将清单夹在指尖分成两摞，“我不希望你身上再出什么变量。”

“这是最后的一点药剂了，”康纳理论道，他撕开面包，就着水囫囵吞下一大口，“我们谈过这个的，加上现在的情况，我更不想拿你的身份冒险。”

“不要胡说，这一瓶半足够我们两个喝到事情结束了，”海尔森将文件放在桌上，伸长手臂把杯子拖回来，“我猜你是没有想到拿面包刀上来了。”

“我已经切过了。”康纳含糊地说，晃了下手里的那一半粗面包，海尔森哼了一声，抓过剩下的一半撕开，又撕开，最后拿着手里的那点捏了块火腿夹好：“这才是切过了应该有的大小，不过我不指望你能明白。”

康纳看了眼对方巴掌大的简易三明治，将讥讽反驳的话连同嘴里的面包吞下去，他看着海尔森张开嘴，牙齿陷进面包里把食物切断，抿着嘴唇将食物含入咀嚼再无声地吞下，海尔森冲他挑起眉毛，又咬下一口。

“那么，你是打算提问，还是坐在那儿让我练习读心的技法？”海尔森熟练地拿过康纳的水杯喝了一口，抽出手帕擦掉嘴角的碎屑。

“‘血海链条’究竟是什么？”他不自觉地放轻声音，没有打断海尔森撕面包发出的窸窣声，“我知道它大概是一种人鱼贩卖模式，但是它是怎么兴起的，又是怎么被人遗忘的？”

“在亚述帝国还兴盛的时候，我们族人与人类还保持着友好关系，”海尔森说，“那都是将近两千年前的事情了，那个时期被我们称为‘浅滩’，人鱼和人类互相通商，通婚的情况也屡见不鲜，如果我记得没错，有一位亚特兰蒂斯公主就嫁入了亚述王室，虽然人类战乱不断，也有不少人鱼牵扯其中，但大多数都是保持明哲保身的态度，一直持续到罗马共和国兴起，我们与人类的关系随着这个共和国的繁荣达到了顶峰，那就是‘沙海’时期。”

他往水杯里加了点水喝了一口，然后递给康纳。

“后来呢？”

“后来与之前差不多，罗马帝国兴起又覆灭，十字军东征和失败，威尼斯和弗罗伦萨的商人开始出海，带回了关于世界别的角落的消息，”海尔森看向康纳，“他们开始四处吹嘘东方的富庶，说那里的人鱼的眼泪落下会变成珍珠。”

“可那不是无稽之谈么，”康纳说，“怎么会有人相信？”

“不管怎么说，开始有人鱼在陆地上失踪，以人鱼做成的商品也开始浮现，花瓶，项链，用骨头削成的笔，都是些简单的例子，这个时期我们叫‘深槽’。”海尔森拍干净手上的面包屑，又喝了口水，“亚特兰蒂斯方面派人去与教皇谈判，得到的也不过是些空头支票，局势开始变得紧张，终于塞壬的小王子在一次上岸的途中失踪了，等他被我们的人找到时，已经被折磨得不成样子，没两天就死了。从那之后，塞壬彻底与人类划清界限，并主动袭击经过他们领海的商船，将人拖下去淹死，或者肆意折磨，把尸体抛进海火山，至此，‘深槽’也终于结束了，情况急转直下，人类以清除海上恶魔的名义对我们进行大清洗的‘涡流’期接踵而至，那时大概是十三世纪末。中间过去了很多，简而言之就是在二十年后，亚特兰蒂斯陷落，人鱼持有的——被刺客和圣殿骑士称为伊甸圣器的——王权象征‘波塞冬的三叉戟’成为投降的证明送给了当时的教皇，所有身份明确的人鱼被卖做奴隶，绝大部分被切去尾鳍或铐上纯铁的镣铐，因为长寿而且容易从受伤中康复而被视为极佳的劳动力，一少部分漂亮的被当成玩物，用项圈锁在贵族和有钱人家里的鱼缸里。这就是最初的血海链条：从已知的海底城市往各个陆地上贩卖人鱼和塞壬。那些勉强逃离的依靠药水混在人群中，靠定期假死来隐藏身份。所有人鱼和塞壬为主的组织——波塞冬商会，亚特兰蒂斯之耳，蔚蓝深海——全部清扫，亚特兰蒂斯之耳和蔚蓝深海的一部分成员接受了圣殿骑士团的招募，一部分则听信了你们刺客的说辞，加入兄弟会，当然不管哪边的都在试图切断这条产业链，圣殿骑士团从高层和内部，刺客从外部。”

“这就是两百年前的事情了？”康纳神色凝重，海尔森看着他捏紧的拳头和透着怒气的双眼，继续平稳地说：“是的，后来哥伦布踏上这块土地，大批劳动力从非洲和欧洲运送过来，三角贸易和血海链条交汇，并在那个世代的人鱼奴隶的死亡后被三角贸易彻底取代。那个时候的参与者死的死，老的老，圣殿骑士团于是将所有人鱼存在过的痕迹抹去，刺客负责将剩下的几位巨头收拾掉，从此让人鱼淡出人类的视野，让他们认为从来只有三角贸易，而没有血海链条。”

“所以我们才从此销声匿迹。”康纳压抑地说，对残忍暴行的愤恨在他耳边低语，罗莎琳隔着水箱的咒骂声混杂在他族人的尖叫里，一只手突然拍在他的肩上打开那些痛苦的声音，他转过头，海尔森凑近了点，掌心贴上他的后颈：“所以无论如何，我都必须阻止这一切，人类是很健忘的，他们能很轻易地忘记人鱼曾经存在，也能很轻易地忘记人鱼应当只是个传说，”他垂下眼睛，然后重新抬起头来，“我不能要求你抛下成见，但眼下有比你我所处阵营更大的东西，我希望你能配合我，把这件事在扼杀在摇篮之中。”

“我当然不会让你一个人去，”康纳说，“就算你不允许我参与，我也不会让你独自犯险。更何况，我还有个观点要证明。”

“你是说刺客和圣殿骑士团的合作？”海尔森拿起倒了药剂的杯子，不由分说地塞到康纳手里，并在对方想要抗议时警告地眯起眼，“我劝你不要抱太大希望，你我同族或许能放下芥蒂，别人不一定做得到。”

“但是既然以前发生过，现在也未尝不可，”康纳只好咽下那甜而顺滑的液体，并用袖子随意地抹了把嘴，“更何况在法国也有一样的事情正在进行，我不能不去尝试。”

“理想主义者不一定能有好结果，”海尔森将水杯里的水倒入空杯里，晃了晃将参与的一点液体也一饮而尽，“但是我知道你有多么固执。”

“你会帮助我么，”康纳眼睛亮了起来，“等一切都结束以后？”

“等一切都结束以后，”海尔森放下杯子，拿起桌面上两叠交易清单中的一个递给康纳，示意他收在内袋里，“我会看我能做什么。”

\----------------------------

“我希望我们能把冈萨雷斯从那地方带走，”康纳说，“西班牙人对他们的犯人甚至比英国人还野蛮。”

他们刚刚从拉卡巴尼亚出来，乘渡轮回到哈瓦那市区，骑行在平坦的奥莱利大街街道上，正准备拐进梅卡德里，以前往商人广场冈萨雷斯的店铺，顺路再买些补给品。下午三点的阳光透着热带地区的毒辣，只有海风带着些许凉意穿过人群，不一会儿就消失在卷起翻飞的报纸中，穿着缀了细致蕾丝的丝绸裙的夫人小姐们支着阳伞在路边站着，等待印了家纹的马车，粗布衣的渔夫肩上扛着渔叉和渔网，在身后留下一串散发着腥味的水滴。

“救出冈萨雷斯的时机还没到，”海尔森说，“在他和他妹妹之间我们必须做个选择，如果先动他，那么我们很可能再也找不到罗莎琳小姐的踪迹。”

“你认为胡斯托他们还想要留着他么，”康纳小心地避开了一个从路的另一边横跑过来的男孩，夹了夹马肚跟上海尔森，“他们毕竟得到了他的账本，找出假名背后的人也不过是时间问题。”

“这么久以来的隐藏不会因为一小部分人的短时间调查而破灭，”海尔森目不斜视，双手握着缰绳搭在马鞍上，“而且迪欧尼西奥口风严密，只要他这样保持下去，他们就始终要留他一命。”

“我怕他们失去耐心，”康纳望向海尔森，“胡斯托或许沉得住气，马尔寇斯却不如他表现的那样冷静。”

“没有搜集更多证据就能下定论了，康纳？”灰蓝色的眼睛迎向他，康纳动作细微地往后瞟了一眼，海尔森冲他缓慢地眨眼，“你知道那样很危险。”

“我只不过是防患于未然，”他说着和海尔森往左拐去，一前一后进入了一个僻静的巷子，“小心总不为过。”

“这点你倒是做的很好，”海尔森停下马回过身，康纳的枪已经举起，保险打开，直直地对准他们进来的墙角，“出来吧，先生，基于你对我们的兴趣持续了一整天，为什么我们不能交个朋友呢。”

建筑物在地上圈出一块小而斜的方块，街道上没有行人，海鸟的吵嚷在这里都没有彻底消散，还隐约地飘散在日光下，康纳一动没动，海尔森在巷子里调转了马头，双手还放松地搭在鞍头上，像是察觉到骑手的紧绷，马从鼻子里喷了口气，前蹄在地上刨了两下。

“首先，我不是位‘先生’，”清亮的，带着浓重口音的女声从墙角传来，一个做水手打扮的人走了出来，她穿着白色的老旧阔袖衬衫，蓝色马甲，灰色的不合身的宽大裤子，系着艳红的腰带，“其次，把枪放下，我并没有恶意。”

“在我们决定这点之前，是不是该告诉我们你是谁。”康纳眨了下眼切换到第二视觉，看到亮眼的蓝色后朝海尔森点头，虽然放下了枪，却还是没有关上保险——他的盟友对海尔森不一定是好消息。

“抱歉，我是艾娃，”女人说，她拉开了点袖子，袖剑的尖端折射出些许阳光，“我知道你们想做什么，你们打算去那个奴隶主家里偷一条鱼出来。”

“我恐怕我们不知道你在说什么，”海尔森神色冷漠，“我们这次来正是要除掉你们这样的混乱制造者，我建议你乖乖投降，这样或许还能留一条命。”

“父亲。”康纳说。女人越过康纳走到海尔森的马前，抬起手在马修长的鼻梁上抚摸：“这里没有那家伙的探子，或者说，原本有，但是现在他已经在垃圾箱里和自己的上帝见面了。”

“那么现在你打算怎么做，带我们去见你的导师？”海尔森低下眼睛看着女刺客，“原谅我的无礼，但是我对你们的招待并无兴趣。”

“这件事我没有告诉任何人，”她语速加快，那口音也愈发明显，“confía en mí, no tengo mala intencíon para vuestro. Sólo quiero salvar Rosalin, no tengo otro.”  
“Tienes no prueba ¿por qué pedimos creerte?”

“因为她是我的好友，”她说着看向他们两人，“因为我知道她，她哥哥，和你们的身份，而没有告诉任何人。”

“这也只是你的一面之词。”海尔森不为所动，康纳则关上保险，将枪插回武器带上。

“不管怎么说，这里不是说话的地方，”年轻的人鱼说，“胡斯托的人随时可能出现。”

“他说的对，”艾娃说，“我知道一个地方，那里绝对安全，不在圣殿骑士也不在刺客的视线里，除了我没有人知道。”

“我可不打算和一个陌生人走进她的地头，”海尔森跳下马，“你或许是个刺客，但这并不代表我们会无条件相信你。”

女人低声快速地说了句什么，康纳看着海尔森的反应，猜测那大概不是什么好听的话，她咬着手指站了一会儿，将袖剑摘下拿在手里，伸向海尔森的方向：“拿着，这样至少能表明我没有从后面捅你们一刀的打算。”

海尔森看着那细长精细的刀具，好一会儿才拿过它，谨慎地把它绑在自己的武器带上，用宽大的披风将多增加了一个武器的皮带遮住，他双手背在身后，看了康纳一眼，然后说：“那么带路吧，我建议你小心一点，谁也不想看到罗莎琳小姐少了一个珍贵的朋友。”

“这边来，”她借着临近建筑的窗框几下窜到了屋顶上，在屋檐边冲他们招手，“把马留在这儿，它们太明显了。”

“跟紧点，”海尔森在攀上墙面时对康纳小声说，“然后注意背后，不要跟我争论这点。”

“我没打算，”康纳说，“我能明白小心的重要性。”

“你知道就好。”他点点头，迅速地爬了上去。康纳看着他父亲双腿交替着在墙面上踩蹬，手臂一撑就翻身上去，稳稳地踩在倾斜的屋檐上，脑子里来回的都是那些修长有力的肌肉在床上紧绷的样子，汗水从上面滚落，摸起来温暖又有弹性，他伏低身体跟在他们后面，跳过两个平房，攀上一座教堂，又越过几个屋顶，海尔森突然回头看了他一眼，笑着说：“别分心，康纳，我可不想有去无回。”

“这条路上没有刺客也没有圣殿骑士，”康纳赶紧说，却没能迎上他父亲的目光，“我能认为她说的是真的，起码目前看来。”

“留心埋伏，”海尔森慢下了点和他并排，视线回到在他们前面跃过烟囱的艾娃，“如果你做得够好，我当然会给你奖励。”

“我不是你养的宠物，”康纳抗议道，却还是不免为此感到一阵口渴，“我也没那么……这附近可能的藏身点我都留意过了，确实没有人在。”

“我们到了，”女刺客停了下来，她朝他们招手示意，指着一个带着秀气前院的独立住宅说，“就是那儿，那是我和罗莎琳的房产，没有人知道。”

“你能保证？”海尔森说，“那看上去可一点也不隐蔽。”

“我确信，”艾娃说，“房子原先的主人是一个默默无闻的老太太，她已经去世很久了。”

“我看不出这解释的说服力，”海尔森摇头，“任何交易都会留下痕迹。”

“她曾经是罗莎琳的奶妈，这栋房子现在在她儿子名下，罗伯特不仅是这个地区的长官，他同时还是你们的族人。”她说，“他和罗莎琳从小一起长大，我知道他用尽了一切保证这里的隐秘，这是我目前所能说的全部了，但是每一句都是实话，我对这里有完全的信心。”看到海尔森仍然没什么表示，她咬咬牙说：“如果出事了，我发誓让你们两个全身而退，不计代价。”

康纳感觉自己在一个隐藏的信息边沿徘徊，他皱着眉看向海尔森，后者站了一会儿，最终点了下头。他们在阴影和树丛的掩护下从小屋的后门进去，艾娃将门反锁，检查完一楼的所有窗户后将他们带到起居室去，她拉了一下壁炉旁书柜里的一本书，墙里传来咯的一声响，书柜轻轻摊开，露出一个一半嵌入墙内的往下的楼梯，墙上的蜡烛烧了一半，白色的蜡油盛满了托盘，她招手示意，在海尔森和康纳都进了密道后贴在墙上将书柜拉上，从里面把书柜插上，还抬高手把链接书柜上下的插销推入墙上的孔里，并扭转握柄把它锁死。

“这样就不会有人来打扰了，”她带头朝下走去，“如果你们想的话，我不介意共用这里。”

“非常感谢你的好意，”海尔森说，“但是在那之前，我需要知道这一切的代价是什么。”

“我只有一个要求，”艾娃走下最后一个台阶，一边往后倒退着进入那个出乎意料地宽敞的空间——长方形，正对楼梯口的地方是一个鸟架，上面蹲了一只深棕色的猫头鹰，里面些的地方是武器架和书柜，在最里面的墙边放了一套桌椅和一张简易的床——一边说，“我知道你们打算去救罗莎琳，我要加入。”

“我以为你自己就能做的很好，”海尔森站在楼梯口，侧过身让康纳先过去，“还有你的刺客朋友呢，为什么不求助你的导师？”

“我不能拿罗莎琳的人鱼身份冒险，”她说，“而你们，我在你们的船上找到了药剂，我知道你们起码不会告诉别人她的身份。”

“除了这些，是什么让你觉得我们有能力帮助你的？”海尔森显然不信服，康纳注意到他眼睛颜色的改变——第二视觉——靠在墙边双手抱胸，“让我换句话说，你知道我们是谁么？”

“你们是人鱼，而且地位很高，从你们的武器上来看应该是刺客，但是又能取得胡斯托的信任，让他愿意接见你们，并且在当天邀请你们去他的庄园，”艾娃说，“从你们离开冈萨雷斯的店铺时我就留意你们了，而看到你往他庄园的方向去了的时候我就决定挖深一点，于是上了你们的船搜查，在船长室角落的箱子里发现了那两瓶酒，罗莎琳经常喝，所以我知道它真正的身份是药剂，那时候我就决定想办法说服你们。凭我一个人我是找不到罗莎琳的，我不止一次进去过庄园，但是怎么也找不到她的位置，那些家仆大多不会说话，会说话的那些则根本不会和外人接触，只有你们——见过胡斯托，是他的座上宾——有可能摸清她的位置，而且在救出她之后还能对她的身份守口如瓶。”

“你就不奇怪我们是如何做到这点的么？”海尔森声音平稳，手臂稍微绷紧，操控袖剑的手指动了动，“还是说你认为胡斯托的戒心如此之低，连两个突然造访的‘刺客’都无所畏惧？”

“我是想过，但是时间不等人，我没有办法，”艾娃皱着眉毛，她注意到海尔森的动作后谨慎地退了一步，“罗莎琳随时都有可能会被带走，送到上帝知道哪里，与其那样我愿意担这个风险。”

“担当风险，恩？”海尔森笑了，“你真的以为我们愚蠢到连你的一点小惊喜都看不见？”

“什么小惊喜。”艾娃站直了，她的手摸向背后，而康纳从墙角站起身，手里拿着一个简单的拉锁装置的一部分，他站到女刺客面前，将那东西展示给她：“我明白你有一百个小心的理由，但这是很危险的东西，就连你自己都可能在混乱中触发它，让那些藏在墙里的弩箭伤害到自己或者同伴。”

“你是怎么发现的，”她盯着他手中的木头轴承，突然意识到什么，“第二视角，你们拥有第二视角。”

“是的，”康纳把那块东西放到她手里，双手在身前交握，“我是北美兄弟会的康纳，这是我的父亲。”他停了下来，海尔森叹了口气，站直了身体说：“连这么个蹩脚的学徒都能注意到我们的到来，这个地区的兄弟会大概也早有耳闻。他们只不过没有把脸和名字对上罢了。”

“脸？”艾娃不解地上下打量海尔森。

“如果我们要合作，有些事情你必须接受，”康纳站到他们之间，手谨慎地放在身体两侧，“我并不喜欢说谎，也不想在你自己发现之后倒过来攻击我们，甚至因此危及到我们的后续计划。”

“你既然找到了我们，我们也不能就这样放任你不管，”海尔森走了出来，他冲康纳安抚地压了压手，踱到武器架旁，手指贴在冰凉的刀背上划过，“就算我们单方面让你离开，你大概也会一意孤行，而在这样一个——需要精细操作的营救计划里，这点变量是我不希望看到的。”

“你要明白，我们要解决的不仅仅是冈萨雷斯家的事件，”康纳说，“胡斯托丧心病狂，他想要做的不只是这样小范围的人鱼贩卖，他想要一条产业链，一个轻易就能和三角贸易一样罪孽深重的贸易网，他想要在全世界范围内重开数百年前兴盛的人鱼奴隶交易。他抓走冈萨雷斯也是因为他是南美最大的人鱼药剂贩卖商，他手上掌握着几百个姓名，这些姓名各自又会引向更多的人，在他能做出什么之前，我们必须救出他和他妹妹，以免留下把柄。”他停下来，让女刺客能有些许思考的时间，然后又接着说：“而如果你因为接下来要听到的事情倒戈，或者向你的导师汇报害，使得我和我父亲陷入困境，胡斯托就会得到他想要的，到时候没有人能阻止他。”

“我清楚南美兄弟会的情况，你们一共有多少人，五个？十个？又有多少刺客大师？”海尔森转过来，手看似无意地搭在一把雕花火枪上，“凭你们是不可能端了胡斯托的，而到时候血海链条重启，罗莎琳，迪欧尼西奥，所有人全部要遭殃。”

“我明白了，”艾娃靠在墙上思索，她捏着拳头，目光穿过康纳投到铺在楼梯最下的一块地毯上，“罗莎琳从未告诉过我这些，我不知道人鱼还曾经是奴役的对象。”

“她当然不会告诉你，”海尔森说，“她甚至连自己是人鱼的事实都不该告诉你，既然你获得了她如此大的信任，那么就该有所作为。”

“你必须发誓不会将我们的身份告诉别人，”康纳说，“不然我们只能拒绝你的请求，并确保你在我们营救的时候不会干扰到我们。”

“我发誓，”艾娃深呼吸着说，“我用我的生命发誓，在我这里你们的秘密就像罗莎琳的秘密一样安全。”

“你最好是能做到这点，”海尔森握住了那把火枪，抬高下巴，“我是海尔森，海尔森·肯威。”

“什么？”女刺客立刻站直了，她瞪着眼睛，从身后一下抽出一把藏在腰带里的短刀，“北美的肯威？”

“把刀放下，艾娃，父亲，你也把枪放下，”康纳挡在两人之间，被一股浓重的即视感包围，“我们现在不是刺客，不是圣殿骑士，只是想要救出族人好友的人而已。我们有共同的目标。”

“但是他是那个肯威，”艾娃捏紧了匕首，没有一点放松的样子，“北美兄弟会屠杀的始作俑者。你说你是他的儿子——”

“我的导师是阿基里斯·达文波特，”康纳赶紧说，“在我成年之前我一直在他那里训练，接受刺客的教导，我确实是个刺客，我也并不赞同圣殿骑士的做事方式，但是当务之急不是刺客和圣殿骑士的战争，是无数将要被锁在镣铐下的人。我和我父亲清楚这点，与其互相厮杀最后同归于尽，合作是个更好的选择。”

“你疯了，”艾娃看着康纳摇头，“就算他是你的父亲，刺客和圣殿骑士怎么可能合作，更何况他还是那个肯威。”

“你听说过法国的分部么，”康纳打断了她，还一动不动地挡在两人之间，“他们和圣殿骑士合作了，据我所知已经很多年没有人员伤亡。”

“……我听说过，”她犹豫了一下，“亨利，我们的一个弟兄，刚刚从法国回来，他说那里的兄弟会陆陆续续已经谈了很多年，最近正要有所突破。”

“那么为什么不可能呢，”康纳靠近了些，手掌摊开向前，“我们追求的也不过是和平，为什么不能合作取得更好的成就？而且在这次事件上兄弟会的能力远远不够，我们所在的分部都还勉强支撑，做不到大范围的正面冲突。”

“你真的相信他会与自己的兄弟反目？”艾娃用刀指了指海尔森，“背叛他的骑士团？”

“我真是很厌倦再讲述这个，”海尔森露出不耐烦的神情，“我们和你们不一样，我们忠于的是理念，而不是生硬的信条和不牢靠的归属感，每个人的理念都可能不同。而胡斯托，”他冷笑了一下，歪着头说，“很遗憾，胡斯托的理念对我来说扭曲过头了。”

“我们是人鱼，我们不可能坐视不理，”康纳趁机说，“换做是你，你的家人被当做商品贩卖，你能接受吗？”

“我——”她张了张嘴，突然往上看去，“有人来了。”


	20. Chapter 20

“看来这里没有你想象中安全，”海尔森一脸的意料之中，“而现在，我们都要死在这绝对安全的密室里面了。”

“我当然有设置一个紧急出口，”女刺客撞过康纳大步走到海尔森面前，看也不看地从武器架上取走另一把枪，“我记得我的保证，也承认我的错误，如果我五分钟内没回来，你们就把那张床移开，下面有一个地道能把你们送到港口。”

“我可以帮忙。”康纳往楼梯口走去，女刺客则拦住了他，她看了海尔森一眼，又近乎审视地望向康纳，短暂地停顿之后说：“不用了，我自己能处理。”

“多个人保险一点，”康纳压下艾娃的手往上走了两步，“你把我们带到这里，我们理应帮忙。”

“我恐怕你父亲并不怎么同意这点。”艾娃说。海尔森则放下火枪，背着手回给她一个微笑：“看来我们双方都有需要证明的东西，而这会是个不错的契机，”他解下武器带上的袖剑抛给女刺客，朝楼梯做了个请的手势，“让我们看看你是不是能如你所说，不让阵营这样的小小问题干扰到更大的计划。”

艾娃尽量无声地拔下插销推开书柜，康纳和海尔森紧跟在后，她贴着柜子的边沿往外看了一圈，冲他们点点头，率先进入了起居室。房子里和他们进来的时候没什么变化，连门都关得好好的，尽管如此，还是多了些许不速之客：一名士兵蹲在壁炉前，拿着拨火棍在灰烬里翻找，察觉到书柜的异样他抬起头，正好和艾娃对上视线，他张大嘴正要喊叫，艾娃已经彻底推开书柜扑了过去，袖剑深深地埋入颈部，鲜血的气味蔓延开来，那士兵抽动了两下便没了呼吸。康纳和海尔森立刻闪身出来关上书柜，他们贴着墙转出起居室，康纳压低身体往楼上走去，而海尔森对艾娃比了个手势，示意虚掩着门的厨房。女刺客捏着枪贴着枪小心地走过去，海尔森顺着墙根闪身到厨房门的另一旁，火枪拉开了保险，她看向海尔森，不信任明明白白地写在脸上，于是海尔森轻轻拨开门，让她能够半蹲着身子眯起眼睛朝里看：士兵拉开橱柜翻倒桌椅的声音里混杂了对话，他们用西语小声交谈，手上的动作倒是没怎么放轻，艾娃退了回来，手上比了个四。

“你确定他们在这儿？”其中一个人说，海尔森抽出枪举在身前，无声地做好了准备。

“线报说看到三个刺客进了这栋房子之后再也没出来，肯定没错，八成是有个密室之类的。”

“我们真的不应该报给大团长么，要是搞砸了就麻烦了。”

“报告给他，然后把功劳让给那个马尔寇斯？那我们这辈子也别想出头了。”

“我先，还是你先？”海尔森贴在门边说，艾娃看了看门，往后退了一步。

大团长于是踹开了门，在里面的人能反应过来前先冲最靠近窗户的那个开了一枪，白色的窗帘上立刻染上一片鲜红，他停也不停，右手把枪塞回枪套的同时左手从口袋里抽出飞刀用力一甩，直接钉在厨房左边正准备端起枪的士兵，他迈开步子以座椅做支点跳上餐桌，身体借着惯性往前滑去，左手适时地撑在桌面挺身用力踢向才抽出剑来的西班牙人，他将他踩倒在地的同时弹出袖剑，只一下便结果了他的生命。海尔森就地朝前一滚躲过子弹，双腿弯曲稳住身体的下一秒就立刻伸直，像捕猎的美洲狮一样扑向自己的猎物，冰冷的刀刃停在似乎是小队队长的士兵颈侧，他骑在士兵身上，膝盖牢牢地压在胸口，歪着头露出狼一样的笑容。

“你好，先生。”他用流利的西语说。士兵浑身发抖，右手哆哆嗦嗦地想要在地上摸到任何能做武器的东西，却立刻被海尔森用飞刀猛地贯穿掌心钉在了地上，他惨叫起来，颈边突然一疼，有什么温热的东西在脖子上留下一道轨迹。“我建议你小声一点，”海尔森挑起一边眉毛，“以免我被吓得手抖，不小心切开你的血管。”

艾娃站在门口盯着一地的尸体，她手里的枪甚至还没来得及举起，就已经彻底失去了用处——急促的脚步声由远及近，康纳从楼上跑了下来，袍子上也沾染了些许新鲜的血液，他直接撑着楼梯扶手跳了下来，看到海尔森毫发无伤地把一个士兵从地上拽起来，袖剑稳稳地架在他颈侧的时候，明显地松了口气。

“我会把他带到地下室去，”康纳从地上的一具尸体身上解下了腰带捆住仅剩的士兵，捏着他的手腕把他往起居室的方向推，“有遗漏的么？”

“你觉得呢，”海尔森哼了一声，“倒是你，楼上那几个没有造成太多麻烦吧？”

“我处理好了，父亲，”康纳拉开书柜，推着士兵往下走，“尸体怎么处理？”

“先把制服脱掉，我一会去找一辆板车，”艾娃终于开口，她把枪收好，在康纳消失在地下室里之后转向海尔森，“我希望你不会食言。”

“我本来就没有这个打算，”圣殿骑士就近蹲下解开士兵的制服，“我已经说过了，我不认同胡斯托的理念，对他也没多少好感，我不允许他让我的族人重新被奴役。”

“那合作呢，你和你儿子的？”

“那个是我们的事，”海尔森把黄色的军装扔到一边，转而去脱下一个，“我没有告诉你的义务。”

“我要求信息共享，”女刺客坚持道，“我不想和我不信任的人合作。”

“你似乎以为我乐意陷入现在的境地，”海尔森抬起眼，那眼神让艾娃下意识地又握住了枪，“变量已经太多了，我建议你，现在退出还来得及。”

“不可能，”艾娃板起脸挺直腰，叉开腿蹲在地上也开始拉扯尸体上的衣服，“我要去救罗莎琳，不管付出什么代价。”

“那我希望你能听命行事，”海尔森说，“而且最好不要耍小聪明。”

“我不听从任何人的命令，”艾娃用力扯下一条袖子，“但我知道该按照计划做事，只要是合理的计划，我绝对不会有意见。”

“哪怕是来自一个圣殿骑士？”海尔森忍不住笑了，“来自，你怎么说的，‘那个肯威’？”

“你是个有能力的人，”艾娃没有接受挑衅，只是深重地吸了口气，“而且你说的没错，仅凭刺客无法救出罗莎琳，也无法阻止这个暴行。”

“合作总是比战争更好，”康纳的声音突然传来，他们抬起头，年轻人肩上扛了一具尸体，正弯下腰将它靠在门边，“我们已经互相厮杀了那么久，你不觉得应该有些改变么。”

“我导师要是听到了，怕不是当场就能杀了你。”艾娃摇摇头，将脱好制服的尸体也拖到门边去，和康纳放在那儿的叠在一起。康纳跨进厨房将窗户边的扛走，一并堆放到厨房门前，他把地上沾染了血液的制服收在一起，在走向壁炉前回头：“你自己呢，你的想法又如何。”

“我现在没精力在乎那么多，”艾娃打开后门四下看了看，把手上的血简单地抹在尸体身上后直起身，“我只想救出罗莎琳。”

“不管怎么说，我们需要谈谈。”康纳面向这个南美的同僚，他的父亲靠在门边，沉默地看着他们对话。女刺客低下头，手下意识地就抬到嘴边，然后突然醒悟一样地放下，她看着堆在走廊里的尸体和拖拽出的血痕，在一阵沉默之后终于开口：“我同意，让我们先把这些东西处理了吧。”

“然后你会直接回来，不会去找你的导师？”海尔森问。

“我发过誓了，不是么，”艾娃翻了个白眼，“等会儿你们把这些东西搬到车上，我可不想一个人干完所有的事情。”说完她便关上了门，康纳能听到她的脚步声迅速远去，直到外面彻底没了声音，四周似乎又像最先那样沉寂的时候他才抱着那一堆脏衣服走到海尔森面前，用空余的手抹去他脸上飞溅的血迹。

“我还没那么老。”海尔森说，但也没有退开，只是站在那里任由刺客用自己干净的袖口擦拭他的脸颊。棕色的眼睛对上蓝色的，康纳往前凑了凑，手掌轻柔地贴在他的脸上，顺着颈部的线条滑到肩头，他捏了一下，像是想通过这个举措传达什么，海尔森侧头看着自己肩上的手，然后叹了口气。

“我知道你有多么固执，”他说，“好吧，反正就算我给你提供再多的例子，你也不会听劝。”

“你知道那是有可能的，”康纳收回手，终于决定烧掉手上那堆烦人的东西，“你只是害怕而已。”

“我？害怕？”海尔森跟在他身后把一条掉落了的裤子捡起来，“我有什么好怕的，除了你或者她半夜捅我一刀以外？”

“在特定的时候你的嘴巴总是特别毒，父亲，”康纳没有直接回答，他擦亮了火柴点着引燃的布块，将微弱的火苗投到黄色的燃料中，然后微微侧过身拿走海尔森手里的那个漏网之鱼，将它妥当地放在开始燃烧的衣服堆上，“我不知道你是否注意到这点。”

布料燃烧的时候没有多少声音，不甚好闻的味道顺着烟囱往外窜了出去，康纳拍拍手站起身，准备去楼梯下的储藏室里找个拖把，把起居室和厨房的惨状给收拾一下，却在走过海尔森面前时被拉住了手臂，他停下脚步，视线在空中交汇，海尔森浅色的眼睛里是他的面孔，于是他与自己的投影四目相对，耐心地等待。

\---------------------------

“所以你认为你比我还了解我了？”海尔森说，“我或许该感到威胁。”

“我只是有所推断，”康纳笑了一下，“一点推断不会要了你的命。”

“却有可能要了你的，”海尔森咧开嘴，“你有没有想过这点？”

“你不会的。”

“谁说是我呢。”

“那我就没什么好担心的，”康纳耸肩，“我没有你想象中那么没戒心。”

“华盛顿或许不这样想。”

“华盛顿……是另外一回事，”康纳移开眼，“我不在乎他怎么想的，只要他能履行承诺。”

“你还相信他的那套民主说辞？”海尔森松开手，指尖顺着青年的手臂划了一段才回到自己身侧，“真正的平等和真正的自由一样飘渺，我不知道你是否注意到了，他口中的民主的对象不见得包括了你的族人。”

“我相信他有那样的决心，”康纳想了会儿，“我相信事情仍能改变，这或许要很长的时间，我们面前的路也被阴霾笼罩，甚至不总是导向我所希望的方向，我也不会放弃希望，不会放弃为了那些我认为值得的东西去战斗。”他面向海尔森，用一种郑重和决断的语气继续道：“我知道世界确实如你所说那样冰冷而且残酷，而且在我有生之年也可能不会改变，但是不停斗争是我能做的最大让步。”

“即使没有结果？”

“什么是结果呢？我已经知道有些东西是达不到的，但是如果没有人尝试，不可能的就永远也不会变成可能。”

“理想主义是很危险的，康纳，那会让你容易遭人操纵利用。”

“你说这是理想主义，我却认为这是我与这个世界妥协的方式，”康纳说，“仅仅接受现状是远远不够的，我或许不会成功，未来也会有更多的人做所谓‘徒劳的挣扎’，但起码我尝试过了，起码有人开了个头。”

起居室角落的座钟滴答地走着，钟摆无声晃动，秒针一跳一跳，从一个数字跃到下一个数字。

“你从什么时候开始这样觉得的？”

“不久，”康纳眨眼，显得有些不好意思，刚才信念坚定的刺客大师此时看上去又像个普通的大男孩，站在那里捏着手指，衣服上溅了斑驳的血液，“我必须承认，在你……在华盛顿那件事之前，我并没有想过这些。”

“那我确实错了，”海尔森低声笑了起来，“你学得很快，看来我还有可能将你从你的无知和错误中拯救出来。”

“我不需要拯救，父亲，”康纳向后张开肩膀，“我不得不无数次提醒你我已经不是孩子了，还是你已经到了那个年纪，连自己的名字都要忘记了？”

“基于我们昨晚的活动，我敢说你非常清楚我的年纪，”海尔森意味深长地看了他一眼，“快把那些东西清走，我听到马的声音，应当是艾娃小姐和她的板车。”

“那你打算做什么？”康纳并没有动，他双臂交叉扬着眉毛，质疑地看向海尔森。

“我打算好好招待一下我们楼下的朋友，”海尔森拍了一下康纳的屁股，转身拉开书柜，“你放心，我保证你回来的时候他还能喘气。”

“在那之前，至少帮忙清洗一下地上的血迹。”青年低下头嘟囔，不知道该如何应对他父亲突然轻佻的举动，他最后回头看了一眼，在海尔森得意的笑容下快步离开了起居室。后门吱呀一声打开了，艾娃的声音透过楼道传了过来，他在原地站了一会儿，低头钻进书柜后的地道。  
康纳扛着尸体走进哈瓦那的傍晚，这里的天黑得比波士顿早，才六点多天空就已经是一片金黄橘红，宅子周围爬满植物的篱笆成了夕阳下最好的遮挡，他将那个死去的士兵放上板车，女刺客坐在马夫位上，朝他身后望了几眼。

“你父亲呢？”

“他和那个士兵在一起，”康纳搬起一具尸体，后院仅有几步路大，因此他也不需要提高音量，“有他看着，那个人走不了的。”

“你真的相信他？”艾娃质疑道，“如果我没记错，就是他打断了你导师的腿，而你还相信他？”

“过去的事我们谁也不清楚，我只能说他有他的原因，”康纳小心地说，“我和我父亲也已经不是第一次合作了，我知道他不会冲我开枪——不管是身前还是背后。”

“那是因为你们有共同的目标，不是么，”女刺客偏过身体侧向康纳，“等你们的目标分歧的时候呢，你们的血缘关系能阻止他多久？”

“我倾向于相信血缘关系不是唯一的理由，”康纳浅短地笑了一下，很快又恢复到先前平和的表情，“我们的目标不只是救出冈萨雷斯一家和阻止血海链条，还有和平以及维持和平，为此长期的合作不但可能，甚至相当必要——只要刺客和圣殿骑士还在战斗，和平都不会真正到来。”

“可他是圣殿骑士！”

“圣殿骑士确实做过很多恶事，但是他们也是人，也可以改变，”康纳停了下来，站在马车旁抬头看向艾娃，“我们都认为自己是正义的一方，我们的信条绝对正确，但事情却不总是这样，只要我们偶尔站在他们的角度考虑，这场战争就能早早结束了，法国不就在这么干么？”

“你说这话的样子就像个合格的圣殿骑士，”女刺客捏住了枪，“花言巧语，文字游戏。”

“你是从西班牙来的？”康纳突然问。

“是又怎样。”

“你对里斯本大地震有印象吗？”

“当然，那是一场灾难，”她眯起眼睛，“你为什么问？”

“里斯本大地震正是由于阿基里斯对先行者圣器的执着而引起的，”康纳说，“他们擅自动了自己无法控制的东西，害死了无数的人。”

“这不可能！”艾娃瞪向康纳，握着枪的手绷紧了，像是想要就此结束他们的合作，“里斯本的灾难根本不是人类做得到的，就算是圣器，你也没有证据。”

“阿基里斯承认了。”康纳看着女刺客的手，却没有要防范的意思。这里听不到海鸟的喧闹，树叶互相摩擦出声，死亡了的圣殿骑士的血渗出板车的缝隙，轻巧地滴在地上。

“你是认真的，”艾娃咬着牙齿，双眼四下来回扫动，“但是，我是说，我知道里斯本不寻常，但是……”

“你的导师也没和你提到过这点么？”

“她……”艾娃的手转而牢牢捏住缰绳，脸色明显暗了下去，“我没有见过她，她病了很久，我加入的时候就已经是刺客大师们在运作兄弟会了，我甚至不知道她是否还活着。代管的大师们都很年轻，对那个年代的事情不甚清楚，我也从来没问过……”

“有机会的话，去向她询问吧，或许你能比我更好地获得答案，”康纳点头，“在那之前，我希望你不要因为我父亲的身份而对这次合作存疑，他虽然有时候让人难以忍受，但分得清轻重缓急，这次的事情比我们双方阵营的斗争大得多，他不会拿这个来冒险。”

“我知道，”她说，“我见识过他的本事，知道他能多快，如果他想杀了我，在你上楼的那一瞬间就做到了，而我甚至不能发出哪怕一点声音。”她看向自己捏得发白的指节，声音有些发抖，“我毕竟才刚刚完成训练不久，如果我和他一样，和你一样，罗莎琳就不会被带走了。”

“现在去救她也不算迟。”康纳安抚道，“我们昨天才见到她，她很好，除了有点生气以外。”

“她是不是什么粗话都骂出来了？”艾娃轻轻笑了两声，“我就不该教她那些，她毕竟是个好人家的小姐。”

“那么我能相信你不会告发我父亲，并配合我们完成任务了？”

“你们真不愧是父子，”她摆摆手，转过脸用袖子抹了下脸，“问的东西都一样。我发过誓的，也不会拒绝一个合理的方案。”

“那么动作快，”康纳把最后一具尸体放在了板车上，一起坐上马夫位，“我和我父亲已经有了个计划。”

他们清理完房子并再次锁上书柜，跨进弥漫着血腥味的地下室的时候，那个西班牙士兵已经少了两只指头，一边脸肿得几乎看不出原本的轮廓，鼻梁也歪向一边，并且满嘴的血了。听到有人进来他抬起头，用仅剩的一只眼睛看向两名刺客，颤抖着扭动手臂在椅子上挣扎。

“你们也该回来了，”海尔森靠在墙上，正屈起食指在猫头鹰头上一下一下地抚摸，“好了，费得里科，告诉他们你刚才告诉我的。”

“今天晚上大团长和他的副手会到总督府上，”他哆哆嗦嗦，声音喑哑，“参……参加宴会，是总督女儿的生日，大家都知道。”

“你确定？”

“千真万确！”士兵——费得里科——喊道，他身体猛地往前，带得椅子都小幅度地挪动，“求求你，别让他杀了我！”

“总督的女儿确实是今天生日，”艾娃想了想，“我们的人早已做好了准备，今晚也打算潜入总督府刺探消息。”

“所以胡斯托的庄园是空的，”海尔森说，“如果我们运气好，他就算不和你的刺客朋友们起冲突，午夜前也不会回去，这正好省了我们分散他注意力的力气，时间也更加充裕。”

“我可以找来一辆马车，”女刺客咬着指头就往外走，“或者几匹马，马快一点，也不那么明显。”

“给她带一套衣服，”海尔森提醒道，“轻便的，你身上这样的就很好。”

“我明白了。”艾娃一个用力咬破自己的手指，她粗鲁地往地上啐了一口，一步两个台阶地跑了上去，插销拔出的声音响起，书柜门再次关上，康纳蹲在士兵面前，翻过手腕露出袖剑。

“我现在要放你走，但是我需要知道你不会说出今天发生的事情，”他弹出袖剑，男人吓得带着椅子猛地一震，想也不想就用力点头，“如果你说了，我们会知道的。”

“我发誓，发誓，”他不住地说，眼泪从肿胀的眼角流出，顺着沾满干涸血液的脸颊没入衣领，“谢谢你，谢谢你先生，非常感谢你。”

康纳于是切断了绑着他的皮带和绳索，士兵跌跌撞撞，在路过海尔森的时候明显地瑟缩了一下，然后刻意贴着离他更远的墙往上跑去，康纳跟在他身后，直到看到他消失在街道的尽头才转身回去。他重新进入地下室，海尔森背对着他，双手背在身后弯腰在桌上翻着什么，听到脚步声他侧过头，堂而皇之地继续了自己的偷看行为。

“你没有杀了他。”康纳开口。海尔森直起身，面对砖石墙壁说：“一个错误的决定，很明显。”

“那是正确的行为，”康纳走近那个显得有些僵硬的背影，试探地伸出手在他后背轻轻触碰，“我很高兴你没有像先前那样做。”

“我变得软弱了，”海尔森仍然没有转头，他盯着眼前的砖块就像盯着这辈子最大的失败，“这不是个好现象，他迟早会变成我们的问题。”

“你是在为我们的合作做出妥协，”康纳说，“那不是软弱，甚至，我敢说，那很勇敢。”

“什么时候轮到你对我说教了？”海尔森终于望向身边的年轻人，“你清楚他是个麻烦，我们没办法保证他的口风严密。”

“我认为你已经让他足够畏惧了，”年轻人耸肩，“他甚至愿意向刺客求饶，那说明了很多。”

“那什么也没说明，”海尔森从鼻子里哼了一声，“他快死了，你是他的救命稻草，哪怕是一头猪在他面前他都愿意下跪效忠。”

“我可不知道你这么谦虚，”在人鱼的瞪视下康纳笑起来，他拍了拍他父亲的肩膀，从口袋里掏出弹药和飞刀，“这里，我们刚刚顺路买的，不知道这些飞刀你用得是否顺手。”

海尔森接过补给低声念叨了些什么，康纳则上楼提下一桶水，把椅子和地上的血液擦拭干净，海尔森看着他蹲伏的身体和拿着抹布的手，呼吸了一下。

“谢谢。”

康纳面对地上点滴的暗红色块，忍不住露出笑容。


	21. Chapter 21

“这是胡斯托庄园的平面图，”海尔森将地图在桌上铺开，左手撑在桌上，右手在画满了图样的纸上来回，“一共有七个入口，每个都有两个士兵看守，正中这里是个高塔，上面固定站一个火枪手，每块田有三个人巡逻，并且在每个道路的交叉处都有一个警钟，守卫每四小时换一次岗，换下来的都会集中到宅子左后方的这块营地里休息。所以我们不能将后门当做撤离方案，只能从右侧经过仆人的房屋从围栏翻出去，争取在没人看到的情况下尽快离开。”

“你是从哪里知道这些的？”面对写得密密麻麻的布防和兵力分析，艾娃狐疑地抬起眼。

“我有我的渠道，”海尔森说着，从图纸下抽出另一张稍小一点的，墨水还很新的图来，放在地图上标了宅邸方位的方块旁，“这个是宅子的平面图，你说宴会是几点开始的？”

“晚上七点开始，十二点结束，”女刺客眯着眼睛趴在桌上上看，像是在将它印在脑内，“如果他想准时的话，我估计六点半就要出门。”

“保险起见我们算他七点，”康纳说，“这样给我们——”

“下一次换班是八点，”海尔森的手往营地的方向示意，“我建议我们八点之后动身，加上地下室和阁楼宅子一共有四层，每一层都可能囚禁了我们的朋友，我们必须分头行动，我负责下两层，康纳，你负责上两层，找到之后直接把人带走。艾娃，你带着马在这里等我们。”他点了一下方形土地和奴隶休息屋之间的空位，继续说，“进去的时候我们会处理掉巡逻的士兵，四个小时足够我们进去出来一趟了。”

“我拒绝，”女刺客直起身来，“我进去过那里一次，对士兵的分布和可利用的掩体比你们熟悉，我不会就这么在外面干等着的。”

“就你的潜行水平？”大团长毫不掩饰地嗤了一声，“我劝你不要拿你朋友的性命开玩笑，要不是你的能力堪忧，我甚至有意尝试同时救出迪欧尼西奥。”

“拉卡巴尼亚防守太重，我恐怕不可能那么简单，”康纳赶紧插进来，站在两人之间说，“艾娃也说的没错，她毕竟亲自在那里转过，而且身材更小，更不容易被发现。”

“她可没有进过室内，”海尔森指出，“而且你拿什么保证她在看到冈萨雷斯小姐的状态之后仍然能保持冷静？”

“冈萨雷斯小姐的状况对她来说反而没什么影响，”康纳说，“她们都是女性，而且冈萨雷斯小姐相信她，如果有她在，她或许会更为冷静。”

“你说状态是什么意思，”艾娃站直了身体，右手捏成拳，“她出什么事了？那个恶魔对她做了什么？”

“看看，看看你说的没有影响。”

“她只是有些衣衫不整——”

“她浑身赤裸，如果我们直白地说的话。”

“那我更应该进去了，”艾娃分毫不让，棕色的眼睛瞪着海尔森和康纳，“她是好人家的女孩，怎么能在你们面前更衣！”

“相信我，你不会想在这个时候讨论社会规则，”海尔森冷笑起来，“如果你坚持这么幼稚，我不得不考虑将你绑在这里，免得你因为——怎么说——冈萨雷斯小姐的清白而大呼小叫。”

“我不会大呼小叫，”女刺客的拳头用力砸在桌上，墨水瓶因此而小幅度地跳了起来，“该死的，我不相信你看不出三个人比两个人快的道理。”

“那么你打算拿我们的马怎么办？”海尔森吸了口气，“让它们站在那儿乖乖等我们回来，然后给它们挠挠耳朵，来根胡萝卜做奖励？”

“我可以看马。”康纳提议道，但立刻被两个异口同声的“不！”给打断了，艾娃和海尔森隔着青年互相投射眼刀，年轻的人鱼捏了捏太阳穴，替他们这早早开始动摇的合作做了最后的决定：“我们把马拴在栅栏上，然后一起进去，”他说着抬手，制止了两边同时准备发出的抗议，“就这样决定了，我父亲和我负责地下室，一层和二层，艾娃负责阁楼，不管找没找到人，最后直接在马匹的地方集合。我们时间有限，两位，需要全神贯注，通力合作。”

“噢我会合作的，”海尔森将地图折好收紧口袋，“她我就不知道了。”

“你真是让人难以忍受，你知道吗？”艾娃冲海尔森翻了个白眼，用西语直接骂了句什么，这引出了海尔森压下眉毛的回击，康纳放弃一样地举起手，在低头检查好身上物品的完备，并出于保险起见多带了两把飞刀之后，在仍没有消停下去的争吵声中离开地下室，骑上在后院啃食青草的马。  
斜阳拉长了他们的影子，给碧蓝的海港镀上了一层喜人的金色，绣着火红雄狮的船帆也泛着些许橘黄，由远及近熙熙攘攘地排成队列进入港口，沉重的船锚砸入洒了碎金的海面，渔船正在卸下最后的渔获，海鸟收拢了翅膀在地上踱步，时不时因为地上的一条眼睛发白的鱼而暴发争吵。康纳注意到巡逻的士兵列队不如昨天在拉卡尼亚看到的那样大，正准备看向海尔森，艾娃就在他身旁开口：“今天大部分兵力都分配到总督府去了，”她低着头用手掩住嘴装作咳嗽，“我们回来的路途应当会比较顺利。”

“但愿如此。”

“我们还是要避开大路，小心总不为过。”海尔森闷闷地说，他换下了那身厚重的长袍和金线绣花的披风，穿着朴素的棕色外套和黑色马甲，半边脸用细条纹的面罩遮住了，蓝色的眼睛也藏在黑色斗篷的兜帽的阴影之下。康纳也没有穿着蓝色的船长服，他和艾娃一样做水手打扮，只不过也罩上了长斗篷和面罩，裤脚固定在长靴里，长剑别在腰间，海尔森特意让他把战斧留在了船上，以免他们的身份被那可以说是特殊的武器曝露。他们离开了喧闹的市区走上崎岖的海边山路，在石块和杂草之间顺着一条小道蜿蜒前行，越过灌木和树林，从庄园的右后方绕了过去。远远地康纳就看到那栋白色宅邸和奴隶棚屋，棚屋和兵营里装修得当的房屋都漆成了白色，在一片碧绿和金黄中显得格外刺眼突兀。他们停下马，尽可能近地蹲伏在草丛之间，康纳拉开望远镜：兵营里的士兵随意地聚在一起闲聊，田野里巡视的也扛着枪打着呵欠，正中的塔楼上火枪手靠在栅栏边正压低了帽子打盹，守在门口的士兵撑着枪，有一下没一下地交谈，只有门口守着的两个士兵站得笔直，枪口的刺刀闪闪发亮。

“门口多了两个。”他低声说，把望远镜递给了海尔森，后者看完之后将东西传给了艾娃，说：“没关系，如果他们等一下不跟胡斯托一起离开，不过也就是两具尸体罢了。现在几点？”

“六点半了，看，”女刺客把中心移到另一条腿上，把望远镜又传了回去，“他出门了。”

在边沿略微有些模糊的视野里，胡斯托穿上了华丽的欧洲大陆服饰，马尔寇斯则一身严谨的军礼服，腰间挂着装饰性大过实用性宝石佩剑，他们一同站在门廊上等了一会儿，那天接送他们的那辆马车缓缓停在阶梯尽头，马尔寇斯打开门，跟在胡斯托身后上了车。亮了油灯的黑色车厢摇晃着穿过茂密的田地，看到马车的士兵都停下来敬礼，建工挥起鞭子，弯腰劳作的人们便纷纷抬起头，在马车刚刚驶过的道路上排成两列，拖着步子往白色的棚屋走去。

\-----------------

新月披着一层浅淡的云纱卧在群星之中，树叶和虫鸣响成一片，温暖的空气从大海流向地面，空气中飘散着些许食物的香气，营地里的人一时间多了起来，士兵们托着枪挎着剑，炮手肩上背着大而重的包，整齐划一地塌着步子走过棚屋，将在各处站岗巡逻的人给换下来。蹲在草丛里的三个人交换了一个眼神，潜进昏暗的夜空中，海尔森走在最前面，和康纳同时扔出一把飞刀，门口站定的枪手于是摇晃着倒下，被紧跟在后的艾娃拉入田里用作物遮蔽。大团长独自绕到靠近房子的那侧田地里，伏低身体吹了声口哨，一个巡逻的士兵立刻警觉地回过头，然后朝他所在的角落靠过来，他谨慎地退了几步，在士兵把刺刀伸入作物之间的瞬间抓住枪口朝后用力一拉，士兵中心不稳，一声惊呼还没出口就被袖剑无声地打断，躯体抽搐了几下后便没了动静。海尔森甩掉手上的血液，在士兵的制服上抹干掌心，往仆人小屋的方向过去，并将在那里的士兵也用同样的方式解决。区域内只剩下一个还在四处晃荡的巡逻兵，海尔森蹲在仅剩的巡视兵的必经道路上回过头，在第二视觉的灰黑之中捕捉到两个快速移动的蓝色身影和警钟旁迅速消失的一抹红，蓝色汇集在一起向他靠拢，于是他将刚刚走过去的士兵拖入草丛，一手捂着嘴一手按着脖子朝旁用力一拧，骨头噼啪一响断裂开来。他身旁金属刀刃轻悄地穿透了夜空，钉入门口站岗的士兵的动脉和气管，他们瞪着眼捂着脖子，枪从失去力气的手里掉落敲在地上，尸体沉重地倒下，康纳和艾娃迅速跳出去，将尸体掩盖在草堆之中。血液缓慢地渗进泥土，留下一块阴暗的痕迹，海尔森打了个手势，康纳立刻点头，从口袋里摸出工具蹲在门前，艾娃在他身旁捏着飞刀，眯着眼睛警惕。海尔森没有切出第二视角，他蹲在开始渗出血液的草垛旁抬头，目光从一个紧闭的窗口移动到下一个——百叶窗没有透出一丝一毫的光亮，除了门廊上悬挂的那一盏孤独的吊灯以外，整栋建筑都沉睡在黑暗中，只有从一旁的仆人小屋里投出的光线勉强照亮了主宅的轮廓。门锁开了之后康纳打了个响指，海尔森最后在二楼的窗户上看了一眼，跟在两名刺客身后闪进了大门。

尽量无声地把门阖上，康纳冲海尔森点了下头，迈开大步轻而快地跑向起居室，艾娃则无声地爬上楼梯，直接往阁楼楼梯所在的方向去了，海尔森穿过空荡荡的餐厅，推开连接厨房的活板门，绕到灶台后顺着金属的楼梯扶手侧着身体往下，进入微凉的地下室中。他眨了眨眼适应更深的黑暗，在灰白的木架中快速穿行，脚步声撞击到石头墙壁四散开来，在红酒，蔬菜，挂在空中的火腿之间并没有那个巨大的，罩着红色丝绒的水箱的影子，海尔森转过身，正准备上楼和康纳汇合，眼角突然捕捉到一块深色的印记。

他停下脚步，在那块黑色的类似污渍的斑纹面前蹲下，伸出手沾了一点放到鼻子前——是海水，鹰眼下液体不会有它们应有的光泽，反而因此格外显眼，他面前也不是什么存放海鲜鱼料的平台和冰桶，而是一个上面压着沉甸甸木桶的，十字交叉的桶架。他拉着架子将重物移开，底下露出的砖石缝隙间颜色发深，在木架移动的时候明显地晃动，他跪在那几块地砖旁，抽出飞刀把刀尖嵌入缝隙之间往上一撬，石砖互相摩擦咯吱作响，接着一声像有人拍打水面的声音从缝隙间渗了出来。

“罗莎琳？”海尔森迅速搬开那块转头，对着裸露出来的木板说，“罗莎琳·法比欧娜·冈萨雷斯？”

“Hijo de puta，告诉你的主子我没兴趣玩这种把戏！”女人的声音闷闷的，水又响了一声，接着是手臂拍打在墙上的声音，“你们到底还想从我这里得到什么！”

“我是海尔森·肯威，”确认了下面的人的身份，海尔森加快动作，直接将砖石随意地丢弃在一边，“我受你哥哥之托，来带你出去。”

“我哥哥呢，他怎么样了？”罗莎琳的声音大了些，并显得更加急切，“请你告诉我你把他先带出来了，那些疯子从不掩饰自己对他的暴行，我怕他撑不下去。”

“这里不是谈话的地方，你能抓到我的手么？”海尔森抓住木板上的铁环，将那块东西连同上边缘剩余的几块石头一同拉开，他几乎趴在地上往下面伸出手，握住她微凉湿润的手臂用力往上，在罗莎琳的另一条手臂也搭上地面后他转过身，从斗篷下的背囊里拉出艾娃准备好的简便衣物。

“快穿上这些，”海尔森把衣服放在地上，“没有鞋子，不过你只能忍一忍了。”

“谢谢。”女人说，海尔森从地上捡起刚才用作撬棍的飞刀直起身，往前走了几步到地下室的入口处看了一眼，他正准备招手让她过来，后者已经穿上衣服站在他身后，手上绕着湿润的头发打了个结。

“跟紧了。”他低声说，手掌压了一下自己先行上去，确认厨房依旧空无一人之后才往楼梯下招手。他没有从来时的路回去，而是穿过门廊和起居室打开了窗户，在帮助罗莎琳翻出去之后才跃出窗外。海尔森谨慎地最后扫视了一圈，确认没有红色的人影在他们的路径上后拉低兜帽，抬手示意马匹所在的地方，他紧跟在罗莎琳身后，时不时回头扫一眼，看向那还趁机在夜空下的宅邸。罗莎琳的脚步出乎他意料的快，他们很快就靠近了约定的集合点，两个蓝色的人形已经在马匹上等候，海尔森切回普通视角，用力眨了一下眼，和罗莎琳一道翻过围栏骑上马后捏了捏鼻梁。

“罗莎琳！”

“艾娃，我就知道是你，”罗莎琳说，“也就你会这么清楚我的尺码，给我准备这样的衣服了。”

“叙旧就免了，”康纳用力一扯缰绳，马嘶鸣着转过头，“等我们到安全的地方再说。”

尽管海尔森表达了不满，他们还是回到了罗莎琳和艾娃的那栋小屋，康纳将马带到几条街以外的公共马厩去拴好，才徒步跑回那个暂时可以算作基地的安全屋，他推开后门，海尔森正坐在厨房里，看到他后他放下茶杯招手，拉开身旁的椅子。

“罗莎琳和艾娃呢？”

“在地下室，”海尔森简单地回答，“我猜她们需要点……私人空间。”

“我明白了。”康纳在椅子上坐下，拉过海尔森的茶杯一口喝完，用手背抹了抹嘴，把绑在肩上的背囊解下放在一旁。

“你真的明白？”海尔森上下看了看年轻人，“这可新鲜。”

“她们那么久没见，大概有很多话要说，”刺客一脸理所当然地给自己又倒上一杯茶，“而且罗莎琳小姐想必受了不少惊吓。”

“我恐怕你没有抓到事情的重点，”海尔森咳嗽了一声掩住嘴，“罗莎琳并不像她看起来那样柔弱。”

“看上去或许，但是她毕竟遭遇了很大的变故，”康纳瞥了他一眼，不明所以地说“我不知道这有什么好笑的。”

“所以你还是有不知道的东西的，恩？”

“父亲，”康纳放下杯子，“现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

“你先前说你在胡斯托的书房里看到了些东西，”海尔森收敛了笑容，双手在桌上松松地圈成一个圈，“一份名单？你有把它带出来么。”

“这里，”康纳从腰带里将那个折得皱巴巴的信纸拿了出来，“我在书桌抽屉的暗格里找到的，和一些其他的东西。”较厚的纸张被折叠成一个长方形，背面的火漆已经整齐地裂成了两半，应当是被拆信刀切开的。康纳用烛台压住信的上沿，手掌往下一捋将纸压平，彻底展露出上面的内容来。信大概能分成两部分，一部分是一段类似工作汇报的话，简述了血海链条在欧洲的前景，另一部分就是同意进行第一拨进货的人的名单，名字全部按照国家分类，而且旁边都标了一个数字，最小的是10，最大50。

“这个是购买量，”海尔森点了一下其中一个，“他没有夸大，如果这份名单属实——在这个情况下也确实很有可能——并且完整，我们面对的是横跨整个欧洲的交易链，而这还只是初期。”

“不止这些，”康纳神色严峻，从背囊里摸出了更多纸张信件来，“情况紧急我全部拿走了，但是没能仔细看，事情或许比我们想象中严重。”

“你是说，规模还要更大？”

“不仅如此，”康纳声音有些颤抖，从那一堆文件里抽出其中像是压扁了的纸卷的东西，他捏着纸卷的一头，将另一头伸到海尔森面前，“你看这个。”海尔森狐疑地看了看年轻人，将那折叠得十分可笑的东西小心展开，“这个东西是平摊在桌上的，我看不懂西语，但是还是猜到……”他没有继续说下去，而是捏紧了拳头僵着身体坐好。和先前的名单一样，这份东西还相当新，墨水纸张黑白分明，线条清晰，随着卷起部分的展开一个建筑的平面图展露出来，那是一个两层楼的棚屋，角落里框了个小角落做厨房，其余的空间都分割成了一个又一个小方块，海尔森看了一会儿才意识到他拿倒了，首先出现的是地下室，接着是一楼，二楼，最后一行花体的西班牙文在房屋外观图旁写下了房屋的名称，他将图纸转过来，瞳孔瞬间收缩。

“胡斯托疯了，”海尔森哑着嗓子从喉咙伸出扯出话语，“他他妈的疯了，这是——”

“那是人鱼繁殖机构，”罗莎琳的声音从厨房尽头传来，“那帮畜生想要把我们当牲口一样圈养起来。”

康纳和海尔森同时转过头，女人换上了干净的衣服，黑色的仿男式长袍边角缀了金线，白色马裤的末端竖着排列了三个金属纽扣，下面的部分则固定在长靴里，她的黑发一丝不苟地盘成发髻，红色的腰带骄傲地绑着刺客的标记。艾娃的表情和康纳的如出一辙，先前独处的时间对前者显然没有丝毫帮助，后者则大睁着眼看向海尔森，人鱼捏着杯子啜了一口茶，脸上明明白白地写着“我告诉过你了”。

“但是为什么，这能给他带来什么？”康纳暂且放下了他们营救对象的真实身份的问题，转而抓住了眼下更为实在的疑惑，“难道他想要从根源控制交易？他以为这是什么不可替代的东西吗，在三角贸易仍然盛行的今天？”

“不要低估一个人的黑暗面，我的兄弟，”罗莎琳走了过来，一只手撑在桌上，一只手拨了拨康纳带回来的文件，“对买家来说，人鱼不只是劳动力。我们能作为更加精致的玩物出现在更加令人作呕的场合上——性奴，马戏团，甚至杀了做成标本，刮下鳞片做成装饰品，我还能继续说，而‘干涸’期就是最好的例子。”她似乎是没找到想找的那份东西，双手在胸前交叉，“人类很聪明，只不过他们倾向于在错误的地方格外聪明。”

“你隐瞒身份多久了？”海尔森突然发问，“南美的兄弟会已经有十多年没成过气候了，你是什么时候加入的？”

“我的导师，维罗妮卡·鲁维奥，在我18岁的时候秘密为我举行了入会仪式，”她叹了口气，中心放在右脚上斜着身体靠在桌旁，“因为一次错误的药剂实验，她时常生病，一直靠书信勉强维持兄弟会的规模，直到三年前去世，她将她的火漆留给了我，连同振兴兄弟会的责任。”

“药剂实验？”艾娃微弱地开口，罗莎琳朝她苦笑了一下，说：“维罗妮卡·鲁维奥是我的姨妈，她试图研制出让人鱼即使浸泡在海水里也不会化形的药剂，很遗憾有些配方不但不可能，还永久地伤害了她的身体。她不像我那样相信传说里的真实性。”

“你是说波塞冬的三叉戟？”海尔森往前倾身体，双手握在了一起，“它在教皇死后就销声匿迹，没有人知道它的下落。”

“那个时候仅剩的亚特兰蒂斯之耳的成员确保了它不会落入人类手中，”罗莎琳说，康纳和艾娃都一脸迷茫地在餐桌两端的人之间来回移动视线，“花了我将近十年的功夫，不过我已经有所眉目。”

“等一下，”康纳抬起手，“是什么传说，又为什么和那个圣器有关系？”

“波塞冬的三叉戟不仅仅是一个权杖，它还是把钥匙，能打开亚特兰蒂斯的大门，让它重新回到海平面上，”海尔森低声解释道，眼睛一刻也没离开罗莎琳的，“亚特兰蒂斯并不是一直都是海底城市，在涡流期国王才让它沉入海底，尽可能减少伤亡。我不知道你和胡斯托谁更疯，你想人们再次知道人鱼的存在，你知道这意味着什么么？”

“这意味着终于能自由地活在这片天空下，”罗莎琳声音颤抖，扬起了头，“我们在黑暗中苟且偷生那么多年，凭什么？”

“你不要忘了当初我们是怎么落入这幅境地的，”海尔森缓慢地站起来，“无数人在‘海沟’期里的死换来了我们今天的苟且偷生，你是想让他们的努力都付之一炬么？”

“他们有苹果，我们为什么不能有，”听到熟悉的名词，康纳皱起眉毛，下意识地看向海尔森，罗莎琳上前一步，手搭在面前的椅子上，“在北美有一个先行者的遗迹，那里——”

“什么都没有，”海尔森眯起眼睛，“我亲自去看过了，那就是个形状怪异的山洞，别无其他。”

“山洞？不，你误解了我的意思，”罗莎琳抬高眉毛，“不过确实是个有趣的信息，我说的是和三叉戟成套的那个圣器——波塞冬的冠冕。”

“那更荒谬了，早在浅滩时期，塞壬的国王就把它藏到了某个不知名的地方，没谁知道它的下落，”海尔森摇头，同时抬起手让康纳不要现在发问，“现在你说它在北美，你有什么证据？”

“你还记得蔚蓝深海么？”

“塞壬的情报组织，怎么？”

“很明显，塞壬比我们更加念旧。”

“它还健在？”海尔森抽了口气，“怎么可能，五个世纪前它就该解散消亡了。”

“而它没有，我不清楚他们是怎么做到的，显然我们低估了塞壬的毅力，”罗莎琳拉开椅子坐了下来，“机缘巧合我和他们中的其中一个进行了接触，他告诉我他们有确凿证据，证明它就在北美，更准确的说，在还没有人到达过的极寒之地。”

“而你就这样相信了，”海尔森嗤笑了一声，“你们刺客，难道你就没觉得这有可能是全套么，为的就是引你出来？”

罗莎琳没说话，她嘴巴古怪地动了一下，喉咙伸直抬起下巴，手指贴在喉管上轻轻一推，一根不过五厘米长的黑色细棍被舌头推出来，她用手捏着那根东西在衣服上擦拭干净，隔着桌子弹到海尔森面前。棍子显然不是木头制成的，它在桌面上滑出了金属与木头摩擦的声音，最后叮地一声敲在海尔森茶碟边沿停了下来，康纳眨了眨眼，上面细条的纹路莫名让他有点熟悉。

“这是钥匙，”她说，“锁着冠冕的箱子的钥匙。”


	22. Chapter 22

“你确定？”海尔森捏起那根金属棒，它粗细大小都与火柴相近，在一段距离末尾两毫米处有一道浅而规则的凹槽，像是应当嵌进什么中，或者和什么东西组合起来，他将这个冰凉的小玩意递给康纳，后者眯着眼睛仔细观察，指甲试探地在凹槽上划了一下，这举措显然启动了什么，钥匙发出细微的尖锐嘶鸣，细密的纹路透出金光，脉搏催动血液一样从凹槽往另一端扩散，然后缓慢地暗淡下去。

“我想我不用多说了，”罗莎琳盯着康纳说，“我虽然也获得了类似的反应，但是没有你强烈，你做了什么？”

“我在这里划了一下，”康纳把钥匙举起用手比划着示意，“没有其他。”

“这不过是一根棍子，”海尔森抢在罗莎琳能开口前问道，“你拿什么证明它是否就如那位塞壬所说，是箱子的钥匙？”

“我不能，所以我需要亲自去一趟，”她多看了深色皮肤的青年一眼，转向海尔森说，“但是我不会丢下我哥哥，他现在还在拉卡巴尼亚，我逃走了天知道胡斯托会怎么对他。”

“胡斯托前来抓你和你哥哥的行动你不知道么？”康纳放下钥匙，将它谨慎地推到海尔森的茶碟旁，右手捏住左手拇指搓了搓。海尔森把那根东西退向罗莎琳，并看着她将它含入口中猛地仰头。

“我知道，”罗莎琳清了清嗓子看向一旁，“我知道，却什么也不能做。我不能冒险，明面上刺客导师另有其人，我的真实身份目前也只有在座的各位知道，在今天之前，连艾娃都以为导师还是我姨妈，所有调度的命令和信件也都出自于她。”她的笑听起来苦涩而且勉强，“我想我的笔迹模仿的很到位，没有人知道他们真正的导师已经长眠海底，现在领导他们的是一个站在死人的保护下的人。”

“那为什么你现在亮出身份，”海尔森质疑道，“尤其是在你明显认出我的情况下，你知道我的身份，我很有可能转头就把你杀了。”

“就算我不说，你也已经猜到了。”

“猜到你或许不只是个商人家的小姐？或许，”海尔森哼了一声，“虽然我不愿意承认，但我仅仅怀疑你是个刺客罢了，没想到有这样的殊荣遇到理应久病不起的导师。”

“即使如此，我认为你并不构成威胁。”

“那你错得不能更离谱了。”海尔森侧过手亮出袖剑，艾娃立刻抽出火枪，康纳站了起来，伸手抓住他父亲的手腕。

“我的意思是，你不会为了阵营与我厮杀，”罗莎琳给自己倒了一杯茶，深色的液体冒着最后的些许热气注入到白色的瓷杯中，一滴也没有溅到桌上，“我看到你在饭桌旁的眼神了，我知道你对人鱼贩卖的看法。”

“艾娃，请，把枪放下，”康纳低声说，“父亲。”

“我猜你跟我共享这些另有目的，”海尔森收回袖剑，他拍了一下康纳的手，拉着椅子重新坐了下来，“事先声明，尽管我对你兄长信任有加，你直到今天之前都只是一个曾不经意被提到的概念，恕我事先拒绝你的合作邀约了。”

“我以为你在和刺客合作？”她的目光在康纳身上短暂地停留，“还是说这说到底就是个假象。”

“小心，女士，”海尔森放慢语调，“我建议你不要对自己不清楚的事情妄加评论。”

“我或许不知道，但是你的表现并不如你的话那样漂亮。”

“冈萨雷斯是不是没有给你足够的教导，以至于你对救命恩人就是这样的态度？”海尔森冷笑道，“还是说这是你们刺客的通病，不仅不心存感恩，还擅自猜度。”艾娃侧身挡到了罗莎琳身前，她瞪向海尔森，不顾罗莎琳在她手上的轻拍一动不动，坚持站在她的导师和潜在的敌人之间。

“我父亲和我确实在合作，”康纳插进来，海尔森不动声色地瞥了他一眼，“在这件事上我们有共同的目标，胡斯托的计划不能成功。”

“这之后呢？你拿什么保证他的忠诚。”

“又来了，”海尔森夸张地叹气，他抬起手打开手掌用拇指和中指按住两侧太阳穴，“既然如此，你也并不需要我了。我很乐意各干各的，让那位女刺客加入已经足够烦人了。”

“他有能力将我们都送上绞刑架，也有能力让我们人间蒸发，你知道的，”康纳挺起胸膛，“在南美你我都不占优势——我的兄弟会远在北美，陷入战乱，你的兄弟会不成规模，现在合作的优势远远大于敌对。”

“我并没有说过我不打算合作，不是么？事实上我并不关心他的立场，如果我在乎的话我们也不会在这里进行这次谈话，”罗莎琳淡然地说，“几年前我就开始分担家族事业了，我知道R.J.是谁，就这点来说，你父亲的把柄还在我手上。”

“你当然知道我是谁，没必要弄得两败俱伤，”人鱼在手掌下发出一声哼，“你在晚宴就认出我来了，我想我还得向你道谢，当时为我们引走注意力。”

“你知道我父亲是人鱼？”康纳眨眼，“那你为何现在还与我们争吵？”

“我只是在提醒你，同时也是在提醒他，凡事都有后果。”

“她是在试图勒索我，”大团长抬起头来，他歪着身体，依靠左手肘撑在椅子扶手上，双腿稍微分开，“你们刺客将自己装得冠冕堂皇，手段却不尽然磊落。”

“用什么呢，如果你们之间的合作确实固若金汤，我的这点挑拨应当也没有用处，还是说你承认了你们之间关系的不稳定？”

“我们之间的——这有什么威胁性？”康纳张开嘴短促地喷了口气，他左右转头，试图在他父亲和同僚的脸上找到些许线索，前者面无表情，左手竖起食指点在唇上，后者则一脸淡然而且无辜：“上帝作证我不知道，这你得问你的父亲，为什么他觉得我的一点言辞都可以算作强迫他做他不愿意的事的工具。”

“好了，”冰冷的蓝眼对上棕色的，艾娃吸了口气，罗莎琳仰起头，露出些许可以说是得意的笑意，“我希望我不会后悔这个决定。”

康纳张了张嘴，目光在海尔森脸上停留，海尔森短暂地对上他的目光，并小幅度地点了下头。青年于是松开一直紧绷的胸腔，重新转向罗莎琳。

“我首先是一个人鱼，然后是我哥哥的家人，最后才是刺客，”罗莎琳说，“我并不想挑拨你们的关系，刺客和圣殿骑士的斗争于我而言也不过是在解放人鱼的道路上一个不可避免的麻烦，但是要救出我哥哥和所有被抓的人我需要一个圣殿骑士，我还需要能够确保他不会因为阵营而临时背叛我。”

“既然如此你为什么还要加入刺客？”青年双手都按在桌上，“一直置身事外，不就不需要考虑这个问题了。”

“如果我需要用到刺客的技巧和资源，我就必须加入，”罗莎琳多看了康纳一眼，“要想获得什么，就必须付出代价。”康纳的眼睛四下转了一圈回到罗莎琳身上，明白了什么地抿紧嘴，挡在她身前的女人松下身体侧过头，像是不能相信自己的耳朵：“那么刺客的信念呢，你一点也不在乎吗？你手下的人呢，我们难道都不过是一个附属的工具么？”

“如果你是说我是否相信自由，是否遵守信条，那么答案都是肯定的，”罗莎琳平稳地承受了来自另外两名刺客的目光，她双手在桌上交叉捏住，“我只不过并不忠于刺客，我的忠诚在我的族人，圣殿骑士也好，刺客也好，只要能许诺我族人一个更好的未来，我不介意归属于哪个。”她停下来，下颌动了动，“在所有人当中，你最应该明白这点，康纳。”

“不要把我儿子拉入你们的争吵中，”海尔森在桌上敲了两下，“你们之间的分歧与我们无关，如果你们不能处理好，我不介意单独解决眼下的麻烦。”

“我们会谈好的，”罗莎琳举起手，艾娃不情愿地闭上了嘴，“现在，我希望我能有你的全部配合。”

“你口口声声说你不关心阵营，却显得比谁都在意这点，”海尔森微仰起头朝下望向桌子对面的女刺客，“我的首要目的是除掉胡斯托，结束他的计划，除此之外的事情与我无关。”

“那你会帮助我寻找冠冕了？”

“阻止胡斯托是一回事，追着一个虚无缥缈的东西跑到世界的另一端是另外一回事，”人鱼摆弄茶杯的把手，稍微伸了伸腿，脚尖触碰到站在桌子旁的康纳的，后者低下头，扶着椅子轻轻坐了下来，“除非你让我见见那个塞壬，到时候我会决定我们是否需要走这一趟。”

“不可能，”罗莎琳身体往后一靠，断然地摇头，“我向他发过誓，不会让第二个人知道他的身份。”

“你发过誓，还是你也不知道。”

“不管是哪一个，我都不会告诉你，”罗莎琳翻了个白眼，“如果你不同意帮我做这件事，那么我只能自己去了。”

“比起这个，还是尽快救出拉卡巴尼亚里的人比较重要，”康纳说，“按你的说法，那里关着的不止你哥哥。”

“就我所知，在哈瓦那地区被抓走的人鱼起码有20个，其中一大部分我怀疑已经被胡斯托送了出去，”她重新坐起身靠在桌沿，“我不确定究竟剩下多少，但是起码有四位人鱼被囚禁在那个鬼地方，包括我哥哥。”

“你知道他们的确切地点么？”康纳问，“我们毕竟只见过你哥哥，甚至没听说过其他人的存在。”

“不知道，”罗莎琳坦诚道，“那里防守严密，层级森严，一般的守卫根本不知道哪个监牢关了什么人，知道的那些全部都是胡斯托的手下，不管是贿赂还是威胁一概不吃，甚至害死了我们一个弟兄。我们需要一个内部人员，一个不属于胡斯托掌控，又拥有他信任的人。”

“一个外来的圣殿骑士，”海尔森似笑非笑地哼了口气，“我不得不怀疑你是否计划好了这一切，事情从来不那么碰巧。”

“在马尔寇斯带走我哥哥的消息到我宅邸的那一刻我就做好了打算，”罗莎琳脸上紧绷，嘴角微微向下，“我知道你不会对他的失踪坐视不理，而他也不会同意你先带他脱离困境。”

“如果我执意呢，”海尔森推进一步，“你的计划又如何？”

“我不怕赌，”她的手在空中划出一道斜向地面的线，“我对我的兄长有绝对的信心，就算你先救出的是他，我也已经有所准备。”

“什么准备？”

“那不是你需要关心或者知道的，”她看着自己面前的茶杯，双眼闭上又睁开，艾娃的手按在她的肩上，她呼了口气，继续道，“我们越快行动越好，我不确定我的失踪会引起怎样的后果——胡斯托或许会提前处理掉手上的其他人鱼，或许会转移，尤其是我哥哥。”

“放心，”康纳稍微倾身过去，“他对他们来说太重要了，不会有事的。”

“谢谢，”罗莎琳点头，“我知道的，只是，在这方面我帮不上一点忙，这让我很不适应。”

“你最好习惯习惯，”海尔森说，“如果你想做到你希望做的那些事，这种情况只会多，不会少。”

等他们终于打开门，拉上兜帽走到后院里时，月亮已经开始落下了。他们攀上屋顶，在烟囱和房檐阴影的掩盖下跳进在酒馆预留好的二楼房间，从里面的箱子里拿出自己的衣服套上，康纳拿着船长帽站在窗前，用手指拨开窗帘看向外面。

“我还是觉得我们应该一起行动。”年轻人的声音切过衣物的窸窣，海尔森看了他一眼，仔细地扣好袖口的扣子：“她们两个足以照顾好自己了，你不这么认为么？”

“或许是这样没错，”康纳把帽子在手上转了一圈，卡着中间圆弧的部分戴在头上，“但你也说过了，这里不如先前那样安全。”

“怎么，现在你认同我关于留活口的看法了？”

“肆意杀人还是错的，”青年撇下嘴角，“只不过，她们跟着我们总是更安全。”

“我猜测明天上午会有客人到访，”海尔森最后拉上披风，金色的细线扣住纽扣勒住白色的领巾，手指一拉，红色的领结就遮在了外面，“鉴于这一点，她们还是留在那里更好，而且她们可能会去刺客的据点，毕竟接下来的计划少不了兄弟会的配合。”

他们于是又从窗户出去，穿行在沉睡的城镇中，皮靴在砖石地上轻而快地掠过，海水拍打上地面和木柱的声音愈发地大，码头上那些密集的店铺都拉上幕布，礁石一样伫立在静卧的船只前，拉长的影子交叠在一起形成黑色的山脉，即使如此，海尔森还是决定攀着码头边沿，从天鹰号的后面绕上去。他们从船尾翻上甲板，身体的重量压在木头上咚地一声响，桅杆旁的水手抱着枪打了个呵欠，用力揉着眼睛四处张望，船上已经没有了两人的身影。

天空的边沿泛起一层深重的紫色，水手就地坐下，闭上眼睛打起了盹。

\--------------------------------

锁上船长室的门，康纳松了一口气，身后传来窗帘拉上和衣物摩擦的簌簌声，他回过头，海尔森没有摘下假发，仅仅脱下了外衣和马甲，把衬衣小心地脱下放到一边，往脸盆里倒了些水沾湿毛巾，开始进行他的睡前工序。

“去倒点药剂，”他指使道，并把床上的被子铺到地上，“今晚你睡地上。”

“为什么？”康纳把长袍搭在海尔森的上面，脱下衣服在微凉的空气里舒服地呼出一口气。海尔森从一旁的木箱里抱出两张毯子，头也不回地说：“一，明天早上我们可能没有机会喝，只能在睡前补充必要的量；二，”他弯着腰偏过头，从睫毛下望向上身赤裸的年轻人，“如果让他们发现我们睡一张床，事情就不那么有趣了。”

“噢，”康纳转过身去，在箱子里装模作样地翻找酒瓶，“我还以为两个男人睡一张床没什么大不了的。”

“你是说你会和华盛顿睡一张床？”

“当然不！”年轻人皱起脸，用力摇头甩掉这个突然被抛出来的概念，将药剂倒在早上使用过的杯子里，推到海尔森面前，“我是说，我们并没有让他们怀疑的原因。”

“因为我们是父子，”海尔森笑着拿起药剂，“多么方便啊，要不是我们确实有血缘上的联系，这弥天大谎怕是谁也说服不了。”

“我们已经谈过这个了。”康纳摆手拒绝海尔森递过来的杯子，最终还是在对方目光和塞到手里的杯子前叹了口气，“我真的认为我不需要。”

“我来决定你是否需要，”年长的人鱼在床上躺下，腰背放松地拉伸开来，一手压着自己的脖子往后仰头，颈部在低领衬衫上拉出明晰的线条，“快睡吧，我们休息的时间并不多——如果不是完全没有。”

“我认为，”康纳拉开毯子坐在用被子做成的简易铺盖上，调整了一下用自己的大衣卷成的临时枕头的位置，将头靠在床上贴着海尔森的腿，眼睛盯着在天花板上左右晃动的灯，“你应该告诉我所有的事情，而不是让我在你和别人的谈话中猜测。”

“你这样可就偏颇了，”男人翻了个身，“我可没有拒绝回答过你的问题，或者说，大部分问题。”

“那你打算什么时候跟我解释塞壬？”青年侧过头，半张脸蹭到柔软的毛毯里，“还有配套的圣器，苹果？你又是怎么知道这一切的？”

“我跟你说过了，就像我知道药剂的配方一样，这些都是我父亲告诉我的，”海尔森呼吸了一下，他低下头，手掌抚在散落在身旁的黑色发丝上，“人鱼的历史则是我母亲跟我说的，作为一个纯血人鱼，我拥有一对人鱼父母，这些只是自然也是由他们口头传述。”

“你就没想过告诉我？”

“我并不是拒绝传授知识，康纳，”他说，“只是现在不是最好的时候，我希望在一个稳定的环境给你上一堂课，甚至安排两场测验，如果你学得快的话。”

“但眼下的情况要求我知道这些，”康纳坚持道，“我们的任务和目标要求我知道这些，当然你是清楚这点的。”

“我也根据情况告诉你必须的信息了，不是么，”海尔森说，“至于你没问的，我又怎么知道你是否想要知道呢？”

“不要绕圈子了，父亲，”康纳撇下嘴，“你知道我只不过是想要帮忙。”

“我当然知道，”海尔森蹙眉沉吟，“确实，我没有预料到情况会变得如此复杂，从某种程度上来说，我不得不承认你是对的：我没有做到足够的共享。”

康纳眨眼，头也稍微抬起一点以更好地看见海尔森的脸，他父亲灰白的假发有些乱，末端的缎带稍微松了点，几缕发丝落在他颈部，和深色的毛毯形成对比，眼角的线条放缓了，蓝色双眼带着某种深沉的重量，安静地落在充斥虚无空间的时光里。

青年第一次由衷地认识到，他父亲经历过的年岁并非没有留下痕迹。

“别看起来那么惊讶，我不是蛮不讲理的人，”海尔森嗤了一声，看到康纳的眼神后翻了翻眼睛，“而你不那么觉得，真是意料之中。”

“我明白你有信任问题，”康纳看向绕在发间的手，“我想那是不可改变的。”

“感谢上帝你理解，”海尔森扬起眉毛，“那么，关于你的第一个问题，你想知道什么？”

“塞壬和人鱼的联系是什么，蔚蓝深海和亚特兰蒂斯之耳呢？”

“塞壬和人鱼是两个种族，自古以来我们人鱼和塞壬分海而治，我们持有波塞冬的三叉戟，他们保管冠冕。最初他们像人类的海盗，弄沉经过领海的船只，将收获的赃物倒卖上岸或者留作自用，因为这样的行为，人类有意减少海上的贸易，后来人鱼与人类关系逐渐密切，塞壬的劫掠也越来越影响生意，人鱼和人类便联手压制塞壬，也就在这时冠冕失踪了。战后，人类、人鱼和塞壬国王达成协议：塞壬不再抢劫影响生意，人鱼和人类则给予贷款和商铺作为本金让他们加入通商，他们海域出品的牡蛎和藤壶据说是难得的美味。”

“一直到他们的小王子出事。”

“所以你确实有在听，这倒是新鲜，”海尔森看了他一眼，“塞壬的小王子被人类折磨致死之后他们回归了老本行，甚至变本加厉，一直到人类开始清缴都没有停止。蔚蓝深海和亚特兰蒂斯之耳一个属于塞壬，一个属于人鱼，原先主要负责解决塞壬和人鱼相关的陆地案件——失踪、斗殴、偷窃，诸如此类，在战时它们转入地下，为人鱼和塞壬收集人类的动向和情报，并随着战争的失败而覆灭。据说蔚蓝深海最后的据点被仅剩的成员一把火烧了个精光，连同自己一起，那之后再也没人听说过这个组织，除了在刺客和骑士团里的那些，也没人见过其他塞壬。”

“那些平民呢？”

“绝大部分都被绞死了。”海尔森发出了声算是笑的干涩气音，“仇恨是个很虚妄的东西，儿子，不论何时，不管对谁，都是一样的。”

康纳捏紧了手，海尔森的语调让他皱紧眉头，他直起脖子，右手按在床上轻巧地翻了上去，双腿跨开靠膝盖支撑住身体，双手一左一右，身体笼罩在对方的上面。

“你干什么，我说了你要睡地上的，”海尔森推了一下身旁的手，“撒娇闹脾气也不行，快下去。”

“我自己会下去，”青年固执地压了上去，温热的躯体相互紧贴，他收拢手臂环住海尔森，侧着脸贴在肩头感受下面心跳稳定的搏动，“等我想下去的时候。”

“不要胡闹。”

“你还没说冠冕和三叉戟的事情，还有苹果，”康纳装作没听到和感受到海尔森的抗议，脸颊在胸前蹭了蹭，鼻尖满是他父亲的和毛毯的气味，“我以为圣器只有一个。”

“圣器究竟有多少，没有人知道，”海尔森最后扭动了一下，放弃地把手轻轻放到康纳背上，拇指隔着衣服小幅度地画圈，“光是苹果已知的就有两个，分别曾经属于阿泰尔·伊本-拉哈德和艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，波吉亚家族短暂掌控过一柄权杖，我父亲找到的观测所，我手上的护身符，加上据说在埃及发现的遗迹，我甚至不敢保证两只手能不能数完。”

“罗莎琳说，‘他们能有苹果，为什么我们不能有’，意思是人类是利用苹果赢得战争的？”

“你可以这么说，”海尔森皱起眉毛露出思考的神情，“涡流期的事情已经不怎么可考，唯一知道的是，后来落到刺客手里的那颗金苹果，当初还在教皇的手里，它跟着海上远征军出海，为它们夺走了无数人鱼和塞壬的性命。至于三叉戟，三叉戟如果和冠冕一起使用能够操控海洋，影响天气，而没有冠冕它就只是一把普通的钥匙，连鱼都插不死一条，当时的国王乌哈尔派出过小队试图找回它，但他们自那之后就人间蒸发，直到战争结束都没有出现过。”

“可是现在罗莎琳说，蔚蓝深海的一个塞壬找到了它，”康纳捏着指下温暖的衣料在指间轻搓，眉毛越来越深地往下压，“这太刚巧了，如果他们真的还存在，怎么可能一点痕迹也没有。”

“这正是我的想法，”海尔森说，“如果她相信她所说的，我们面前就只有两种情况：要不那位塞壬确实存在，蔚蓝深海也一直成功生存在刺客和圣殿骑士团的视野外，要不她遇到了一位相当狡诈的敌人，他或许是想利用她找出冠冕，或许只是单纯要将她和她的同伙逼出来，然后一网打尽。”

“这听起来像是胡斯托会做的打算，”康纳撑起上身，“你认为——”

“现在说什么都还太早，”海尔森的手还搭在他背上，他们四目相对，同时在对方眼里看到隐藏在乌云下的滚滚浪潮，“当然我也不知一次说过了，小心总是不为过的。”

他们睡下后不久，三下不能说是礼貌的敲门声穿透了安静的船长室，康纳立刻从地上的铺盖里坐起来，海尔森也睁开了眼，他套上马甲拉开窗帘，青灰色的晨光在海平面的尽头透着一丝意思，太阳还没升起，甚至连海鸟都沉静下来，蹲在码头眯着眼像一尊尊木雕。海尔森拉上假发，将黑发严密地藏在灰白之下，冲康纳点头。

“小肯威先生，不好意思这么早打扰你，”马尔寇斯在门缝里说，他一手拉住门，眼睛朝里扫去，“肯威大师也在？那真是太好了。”

“你有什么事。”康纳做出不耐烦的样子，分毫不让地把门顶住，身体挡在门前。

“是这样，胡斯托的庄园昨晚失窃，还死了不少人，”他手上用力，发现无法推开门后松开手，彬彬有礼地点了下头，“他想请你们二位去看看，或许是刺客惹的祸。”

“告诉他我们一会儿就到，”海尔森在阴影里说，“康纳，放过那可怜的门。”

“马车就在外面等候，”马尔寇斯趁机挤了进来，他毫不掩饰自己打量的目光，动作明显地上下左右窥视着，这让康纳一阵恼火，“如果可以的话，我还有点事情想请教两位。”

“你说。”海尔森拉上靴子站起身，站到水盆旁边用干净的水和毛巾洗漱，康纳从抽屉里拿出剃刀对着镜子随意地刮了几下，眼睛一刻也没有离开倒影里的西班牙人。

“我想问问，”马尔寇斯踱过康纳挂在墙上的武器前，若有所思地站到贴在一旁的巨大北美航海图前，“如果您的船员掉到海里了，您打算怎么处理呢？”

“你是什么意思。”海尔森停下了动作，康纳猛地转身，剃刀还捏在手里，平钝的刀尖朝向面前的不速之客。

“没什么，只是好奇，”马尔寇斯耸耸肩，右手拇指随意地往门的方向一晃，面对航海图从眼角看向站在桌边的父子：“对了，你们留在外面守夜的那个叫什么，大卫？这些年轻水手真是让人搞不懂啊，他把自己手脚绑了跳下海去，我拦都拦不住。”

西班牙人的话还没说到一半，康纳就已经冲出门去，剃刀哐地一声撞上木盆，海尔森放下毛巾看向马尔寇斯，他眼睛的蓝色在微弱的晨光下显得格外的明显，五官则因为背光而显得模糊柔和。马尔寇斯上半身掩在阴影之下，双手放松地垂在身侧，指尖顺着剑柄凹陷的纹路来回蹭，他在第二视角里不容置疑地闪着刺眼的红，门外传来康纳的呼喊，然后是重物落水的声响，西班牙人转过来，笑出一口整齐的牙齿。

“你不去看看么，肯威大师？”他抬手理了理自己的胡子，眼神冰冷黏腻得像潜行在海底的水蛇，“或许会发现什么不得了的东西呢。”

“我面前就站着个不得了的东西，”海尔森擦掉脸上残余的泡沫，露出刮干净的下巴来，“这就是你们的待客之道么，把我们的人丢下海？”

“上帝作证我没碰那男孩哪怕一个指头，”马尔寇斯把手举起来，嘴角还挂着那个笑，“他不听劝，执意要往下跳，他恐怕是得了癔症啦！”

“这么说，你这还是做了件好事了？”人鱼把毛巾洗净，端着那盆浮着泡沫的水转向门口。在经过西班牙人的时候他停下脚步，抬起下巴侧着脸轻声说，“我会记得向胡斯托表达感谢。”

“不敢当。”马尔寇斯微微鞠躬，海尔森没有动，他还端着那个可笑的脸盆，浅色的眼眸落在中年人身上，头只轻轻往门口一偏，马尔寇斯立刻会意地走了出去，他趁海尔森在船舷上倒掉泡沫水的时候侧过身，动作僵硬地抹去额头上莫名出现的一些潮意，接着也凑到边沿上去，按着扶手探出身去往下看。康纳已经解开了那可怜男孩身上的绳索，他一手托着小水手的脖子让他的头部保持在水面之上，一手往上扶住船体，他抬起头，黑发黏在脸上。

“父亲！”他把手往上伸，正好抓住海尔森抛下的一段绳索，康纳将绳索绕过男孩腋下，在他身后系上一个结实的水手结，才拉了拉绳子，自己则游到一旁抓住船身突出的部分，仿佛身上的衣物没有因为吸透了水而变得沉重一样轻巧地往上爬，在海尔森把大卫放平在甲板上时正好跳上甲板，他双手捏紧成拳，迈着大而格外用力的步子走过来，底衫贴在身上还在往下滴水，高大的青年眼里燃烧着怒火，他一把抓住了马尔寇斯的领子，右肩从后往前把拳头用力一带，还带着海水的拳头直接打上马尔寇斯的脸，鼻骨移位的脆响被男人的痛呼掩盖，康纳侧过身，上臂肌肉隆起迅速出拳，却被一只及时抬起的手挡住了路径，马尔寇斯右手捂着脸，袖口的蕾丝沾染了鲜艳的红色。

“小肯威先生，你这是干什么，”男人声音含糊，眼睛因为疼痛而眯起，帽子也因为刚才的冲撞而掉到了地上，“当然我不应该得到这样的对待。”

“你罪有应得，罗德里戈-坎波，”康纳咬着牙齿嘶声说，拳头一刻也没有放松，“你在想什么，把那样一个男孩丢到海里去，他可能会受伤，或者更糟。”

“我发誓我没碰那孩子。”沾染血液的手抓住衣领上康纳的，马尔寇斯稳当地挡住面前人的攻击，并做出一副无辜又无奈的样子来，康纳的拳头捏出咯咯的声响，他咧开嘴低吼着质问：“难道你指望我相信他是自己把自己捆起来的吗？”

“这确实是事实，尽管我也感到很难以——”

印第安青年猛地撤开手，左手拽着衣领往下一拉，膝盖屈起从下往上用力击向马尔寇斯没有防备的腹部，西班牙人勉强闪身躲过，下巴上则避不可避地挨了一下，他活动了一下下颚，双手抬起小臂向外挡住了康纳的第二下进攻，双腿交互后退一步再就地一滚，刚刚站起就又吃了一拳。康纳赤着脚踩在甲板上熟练地借助船身些微的晃动调整重心，他一个矮身让马尔寇斯抓过来的双手从头顶掠过，肩膀往上一抬顶在柔软的胸腹间，同时右手扣住对方的手腕往下一折，左手张开直往曝露出来的颈脖而去，拳头与骨头和肌肉击打在一起的声音惊醒了清晨的港口，几个早起的渔夫站在码头上，仰着头望向扭打在一起的两人——更准确地形容，是只穿着底衫和长裤的年轻人抓着穿着精致的中年军官，试图用拳头要了他的命，后者则极富技巧性地闪避后退，显得竟然也不是很狼狈。海尔森装作没听到马尔寇斯的喊声，专注于把大卫的脖子抬平打开口腔，他双手交叠按在年轻男孩的心口规律地按压，然后捏着他的鼻子从嘴里过气，几下过后大卫咳嗽着吐出一口水，他睁着眼睛大口吸气，手牢牢抓住海尔森的手臂，海尔森扶着他的肩膀帮助他翻身，并在他背上轻轻拍打，嘴里低声引导着让对方呼吸。

“康纳。”确认男孩确实没有生命危险后，海尔森侧过头叫了一声，这才算制止了不完全算单方面的斗殴。马尔寇斯鼻子和下巴上一片嫣红，颧骨上也多了个细小的伤痕，他左手支在腰上，右手捏着下颚冲海尔森点了一下头。康纳除了指节沾上的些许鲜血外没什么大碍，他迅速蹲在海尔森身边，双手不知所措地捏在一起，上身前倾紧张地看着大卫。

“大卫？”他伸出手碰了一下男孩，“你还好么，需不需要我叫医师？”

“我还好，船长，”水手因为呛入了海水而声音干涩，“没什么是我不能应付的。”

“我很抱歉你必须忍受这个，”康纳捏了下他的肩膀，“如果你不想再在天鹰号上，我也能理解，我会在回程的时候把你放在你希望的港口。”

“没关系的船长，在大火之后是你收留了我，也是我主动要求上天鹰号的，我不会因为这点事儿就离开，”大卫又咳嗽了几声，他坐起来，挠了挠手腕上被绳子绑过的地方，“或许你能给我点儿水？我有点儿渴。”

“当然，你能站么？”男孩点了点头，康纳于是拉着他的手帮助他站稳脚跟，男孩看了眼在整理自己头发的马尔寇斯，抓着康纳的手收紧了。

“是他么？”海尔森低声问。

“是的，”大卫说，“他先是问了我些问题，然后突然用布塞着我的嘴把我绑起来，在敲门之前把我推了下去。”

“他问了什么？”人鱼带着小水手往船边走，一只手轻轻点在他后肩，“别回头，小点声。”

“他问您和船长是不是一直在船上，”男孩盯着自己的脚尖，藏起有些骄傲的笑容，“我不笨，先生，我答了是。”

“你做的很好，”海尔森往他手里塞了点零钱，在他背上友好地推了一下，“去吧，好好休息几天，让福克纳先生换一个人来守夜。”

“我能做好守夜的，”大卫高兴地把零钱妥当地放到口袋里，他脱下湿漉漉的衣服拧干，随意地甩到肩上，“不过先生，我不明白为什么那个人要把我扔下去，难道他不知道您和船长会发现吗？”

“这个问题虽然很好，但是并不是你需要关心的，”海尔森朝外摆了一下手，“现在快去，我和你们的船长还有事情要做。”

男孩听话地跳上甲板，显然已经恢复了活力，他吆喝着赶走了剩下的几个围观的船夫，最后回头看了一眼，和海尔森对上眼神后才转身离开。康纳回到船长室里换上干净的底衫和长裤，一边靠在船舷上穿戴先前跳下水前随意脱下的衣物，一边注视着用手帕盖着鼻子轻轻一拧，把有些移位的鼻骨正回来的马尔寇斯，他眼里的愤怒没有完全消散，拉上靴子的动作也太过用力，但是他并没有再次冲上前去，给这个经过受害者指认的凶手一个相当的惩罚，相反，在海尔森将武器带从地上捡起递给他的时候，他向后张开肩膀，可以说是冷静。

“你的理由呢，罗德里戈-坎波，”海尔森从后面帮康纳把武器带理顺，然后退开来让他自己继续下面的工序，“就算这是胡斯托的旨意，那也得有个由头。还是说你向来对把无辜的孩子扔下水毫无抵触？”

“特奥并没有下达这样的命令，”马尔寇斯擦掉鼻子下的血液，吃痛地用手指碰了一下红肿起来的鼻梁，“只不过是我希望验证一些事情罢了。”

“看来你的名声言过其实了，”海尔森扬起眉毛，一只手扶在围栏上，“我相信你的结论令你满意。”

“或多或少。”马尔寇斯把手帕扔到海水之中，暗色的水一点点扩散开来，那块白色的柔软布料不一会儿便吸满了水往下沉去，没有留下一点痕迹，康纳把斧子挂在腰间，拇指顺着冰冷的斧头滑了一下，身体朝向船与甲板链接的地方，面对马尔寇斯语气强硬地质问道：“你到底想要知道什么？”

“一些猜想，”马尔寇斯举起双手后退，“马车已经等候多时了，先生们，我想我们应该先上去，然后用对话消磨路程。”

康纳上前了些，却被按在肩上的手打断了下面的话，他看向海尔森，后者面无表情地望着马尔寇斯点头，在他的肩膀上又拍了两下。青年只好咬住话语抿紧嘴唇，跟在西班牙人身后往码头上的黑色马车走去，太阳此时还没有彻底升起，港口几艘渔船为了赶上最早的渔获而扬起风帆，海鸟渐渐苏醒过来，它们盘绕在空中，用精明的双眼望着三人进入黑匣子一样的车厢，马匹哼了一声，在马夫鞭子的催促下温顺地前行。


	23. Chapter 23

庄园的农田上没有了耕种劳作的身影，连建工和他们的皮鞭都无迹可寻，除了作物随风晃动的沙沙声和偶尔的几声鸟鸣，这个在拉卡巴尼亚附近的庄园可以说是寂静的。看守田地的高大猎犬被拴在木头柱子上，对着空荡荡的食盆滴着口水，看到路过的马车它们向后压下耳朵跳起来，脖子上的铁链扯得笔直，木桩因为磨损已经细了一圈，在猎犬的跳动吼叫中微微晃动，艳色的朝霞铺开在暗紫的海面上，沿着墨绿的林地淌向碎石路，庄园灯火通明，用人工的烛火在切碎日光的黑色剪影里投射出自己的形状。宽大的前院里整齐地站着一排排人，他们隔着马车进去的道路分成两边，一边是武器锃亮的士兵，另一边是穿着粗布衣和短裤，头一直低垂向地面的奴隶，他们的手都背在身后，双腿分开与肩同宽，胡斯托一身绣金墨绿礼服，一排金属纽扣沿着马甲的衣襟间隔相等地排列，巧妙地掩藏在了缠绕旋转的金色叶片中，和大衣上的花纹配成了完整的一套，他没有穿着长靴，而是符合礼仪地在马裤下配了白色袜子和黑色皮鞋，看到马车靠近他走下台阶，车厢刚刚停稳就拉开门，对海尔森急切地说：“肯威先生，您必须要帮助我了。”

“胡斯托，”海尔森冲他点一下头，“我以为你不至于连一个窃贼也应付不来。”

“如果是普通的失窃，倒也不必要天没亮就去打扰您了。”马尔寇斯在他们关上车门，车夫跳下来，走到牵头去牵引着马匹往马厩的方向去，胡斯托一边伸出手在前面带路，一边说：“正是，我们怀疑——不，是确定——这是刺客的手笔。”

他在门口站定，地上是一列盖了白布的尸体，胡斯托掀开其中一块，露出一张蓄了胡须的男人的脸，死人的肤色跟白布相差无几，额角的胎记也因此愈发的明显，康纳认出这是昨天在警钟附近巡逻的那个士兵，他脖子上的伤口已经干涸开裂，深褐色的血液黏住几根稻草，贴在颈脖和白色的领口，袖剑只在上面留下一道短而深的切痕，他双眼大睁，暗淡的瞳仁上停了一只脊背发亮的苍蝇，胡斯托一走动它便嗡嗡地飞走，落到一旁尸体露出白布的手上。

“这确实是袖剑造成的，”海尔森弯下身，将死者的头往一旁偏去完整地露出伤口，“一剑毙命，他死得很快。”

“也很安静，”胡斯托直起身往门廊上的血迹示意，“我特意留下来看守的两个人也死了，两把不能再普通的飞刀刺穿了他们的喉咙，他们流了一地的血。”

“丢失的物品呢。”

“一些文件和货物。”胡斯托在货品两个字上加了更多的力道，一时间他脸上微笑的面具滑落了下去，眼角带着阴郁狠戾的线条，他直面宅邸，窗户里透出的烛火不但没有柔和他面部的表情，反而拉长了他瘦长的身形，因为日光而有些浅淡的影子在地上随着石子的起伏扭曲变形。

“依照你的反应，我敢猜来访者——不管他是谁——拿走的东西都不容乐观，”海尔森缓慢地说，视线从胡斯托一排守卫的尸体移过康纳，再从马尔寇斯身上滑到胡斯托的背影，“我希望他拿走的不是成员和资助者的名单。”

“这点倒还不用太过担心，哈瓦那目前没有面临恐慌的可能性，”胡斯托侧过身来，眼睛有意无意地在康纳身上短暂地停留，“来人目标明确，甚至可以说是太过明确，以至于我不得不把我的工人们都召集到一起，看看是他们中的哪一个说得太多。”他举起右手打了个响指，手指在空中画了个圈，那个叫做厄尔巴诺的仆人立刻从队列里出来，毕恭毕敬地低头背手站在胡斯托面前。西班牙人倨傲地扫了他一眼，说：“把这里收拾了，厄尔巴诺，然后到我书房来。”

康纳无法不注意到，那个看上去身强体壮的年轻黑人在雪白衬衫和黑色马甲的遮掩下剧烈地打了个抖，拇指深深地陷入手腕，几乎要在上面抠出血来，他鞠了一躬，转身拍拍手，叫出几个家仆打扮的奴隶，两人一个地搬起尸体往庄园门前走，康纳在一个仆人靠过来的时候帮助他一起抬起尸体，另一个人立刻靠了上来，他看着康纳托住尸体的下半部分，手伸出去又缩回来，厄尔巴诺看向胡斯托，马尔寇斯则冲他摇头，他于是退了回去，指挥着让两个女仆去拿来水桶和刷子，把门廊上的血迹清洗干净。胡斯托转向护卫队前站着的，显然是队长的人嘱咐了几句抚恤金的话，然后对在一旁看着这一切的海尔森说：“您瞧，家里出了这种事情实在是我管理不当，我恐怕除了您，我谁也不能相信了。”

“这件事是在我和我儿子拜访后出的，你确定那样的信任明智？”

“您知道，有趣的是，马尔寇斯也对我表达了同样的想法，”胡斯托重新回到圆滑的笑容背后，他在丝绸外套的绣花上抚了一下，望着亮堂的双层宅邸说，“您知道我怎么说的吗，我说：‘你瞧，马尔寇斯，如果连那个肯威我们都不能相信，那么骑士团也差不多走到尽头了。’”

“我相信这不是对话的全部。”

“是，不是；真实，谎言，”胡斯托耸肩，“您难道真的认为这些有什么本质上的区别？”

“本质和性质又是否能混为一谈？”海尔森说。

“对立也不过是种表象，”西班牙人没有直接回答，他从起居室的大开的落地窗走进去，在那幅挂在壁炉之上的怒吼浪涛前驻足，“他们说万事万物都遵循一定的规律结构，并且具有层级性，光一定优于暗，秩序一定优于混乱，和平一定优于战争，但不论是性质也好，本质也好，规律结构，层级分化，归根到底也不过是由人安排定义的，在这一点上，下定义的人比定义本身更加重要了。”

海尔森和马尔寇斯的脚步压在木地板上，列队的士兵还没解散，其中一个咳嗽了几下，然后拿出手帕大声地擤鼻涕，康纳穿过还站立不动两拨人，手上湿漉漉的，透明的水滴落在门廊上，他在落地窗旁停下，海尔森，马尔寇斯和胡斯托都没有回头，西班牙大团长抬起手，捏着金属雕花的画框往左歪了点，又往右边歪回去，太阳攀得很快，房屋的影子线条逐渐锐利清晰，黄色的亮斑失去了生命力，挣扎着挽留自己暗淡的色彩，在这样的光线下康纳蓦地看清了，在海浪里扭曲奔腾，张着嘴嘶鸣的是一群半马半鱼的生物，马匹的修长面颊顶端没有立着耳朵，脖子上紧凑地排列着四道水平的线条，本应是鬃毛的地方支棱着一根根软骨，中间张开露出薄膜，前蹄则被两块巨大的鳍取代，下半身长而卷曲着深入到浪底。那群野兽的身影被浓厚的黑色和蓝色模糊，掩藏得那样完美，以至于如果不是刚刚胡斯托刻意动了，康纳恐怕也不能辨认出它们的形状，在画框正回去的瞬间那群壮丽的生物就失去了踪迹，留下的只有高耸的浪尖和在其中倾覆的脆弱船只。

“羊群总需要一位牧羊人。”

“我很高兴我们拥有共同的观点，是的，我们的救世主牺牲自己，引领人们走向下一个纪元，”胡斯托的手指沿着画框浮凸的花纹划拉，“由人类创造出来的神明只会做对人类有益的事情，就如人类做下的定义只会为人类服务。”

“你这话说得可不像个西班牙人，”海尔森笑了，“如果我不知道，我会觉得你是和那些看星星的意大利人人呆得太久了。”

“非常幽默，肯威先生，”胡斯托收回手，拇指和食指轻轻搓了一下，“但是你应当明白，在真理之父——在那些先行者们——面前，人类的神话是多么儿戏，而一个对这些东西过于执着虔诚的人是永远也不可能成为下定义的人的。”

“一条交易链也不能。”

“这世上能让贫民爬上社交场的食物链的事情很少，”胡斯托拍了拍手，终于转过身，“而其中最快捷全面的那个，现在正在您的辖区如火如荼地进行。”

“那样的动荡并不利于我们的目标，”海尔森眼色沉了下来，“秩序才是我们的指明灯。”

“毫无疑问，但是，难道风暴过后的天空不是最宁静的吗？”胡斯托仰起头，一边说一边缓慢地往起居室的门踱步，“难道不是洪水过后的平静土地给予我们新生吗？秩序和混乱之间的距离并不一定如您想的那样遥远。”

“计划与变化之间的距离也不见得不近，”海尔森简单地说，“如果你想要点燃狼窝，最好先看看是否还剩下不可控的尖牙利齿。”

“您说得是，”胡斯托握住起居室雕花的金属门把，“那么，请跟我来，我希望接下来的事情在比较妥当的地方进行。”

“你到底要我们做什么？”康纳靠在木框上，双手抱胸，没有要动的意思。马尔寇斯冲他笑了笑，右手按住自己的左心口，说：“怎么，当然是需要您二位来审讯我了。”

\--------------------------

“如您所见，我与马尔寇斯私交甚密，恐怕不能做到完全客观，”胡斯托右手虚握楼梯扶手，一边往上走一边说，“这时候一个外来人的眼光就十分可贵了。”

“如果我的记忆没有出错，他在不久前才表达了对我的不信任。”海尔森朝后看了一眼，扶着佩剑也跟着上去。中央的楼梯在二楼分成左右两侧长廊，长廊上围了可以说得上是简朴的围栏，隔着挑高的天花板和垂在正中的吊灯向对，尽头的窗户前摆了两个小台，上面各有一个线条流畅的花瓶，里面的花叶弯曲身体，柔软的花瓣躺在台子上，根部还透着些许鲜嫩的浅色，左右两侧分别有两扇门，一律的漆白描金，门把上浮凸地雕出了花纹，胡斯托朝左拐去，推开靠近楼梯的那扇，进入那个拥有巨大落地窗的房间。房间不大，但也不能说小，大约占据了这边楼房的三分之一，在尾端的落地窗前摆放了一张宽大的桃木书桌，拥有皮质靠背和扶手的高背椅稍微朝旁拉开，桌上铺满了纸张，一个抽屉整个被抽了出来，明晃晃地就放在文件上，里面似乎是空的，凹陷下去的部分却没有达到应有的深度。房间左右从一个角落到另一个角落摆满了书架，大大小小的书籍塞得整齐而满当，左侧靠近书桌的地方空了开来，一道棕色的门微微敞开，通过缝隙能看见门另一边的四脚床的一角，暗红色的地毯和厚重的丝绒窗帘配成了一套，房间正中央吊着一盏小吊灯，上面用某种细致的工艺雕刻出游动的鱼群，泪滴形的鱼尾托着蜡烛闪着奇特的色泽，康纳看了一会儿，觉得那质感似乎有些眼熟。

“那不过是些玩笑话罢了，”胡斯托把抽屉塞回书桌里，随手拢起文件叠成一叠，在桌上敲了敲边沿以对齐，再放到桌子的一角去，“我相信您不会因为这个而心怀芥蒂。”

“玩笑？”康纳的声音让三个人都转过头，年轻人捏着拳头，瞪着马尔寇斯说，“不久前他才将我的船员捆住手脚扔下海，这也是玩笑？”

“我的天啊，马尔寇斯，”胡斯托倒抽一口气，“你怎么能做出这种事？”

“请原谅，大团长，”西班牙人立刻站直身体低下头，“但是事实上，是那个男孩自己——”

“你觉得‘一个十四岁的男孩捆着自己的手脚跳下去’能说服得了谁，罗德里戈-坎波？”康纳重重地踏了一步，“我知道你认为我是刺客，但你这样做究竟是想试探出什么？”

“十四岁，马尔寇斯？”胡斯托扶着桌子瞪大了眼，“真的？”

“特奥，你知道我不是这种人。”马尔寇斯没有抬头，声音里透出一股真切的无辜，康纳为此感到一阵恶心，他头脑发热，不得不深呼吸着用力捏紧拳头再放松。胡斯托在书桌旁摇头，做出难过和震惊的样子说：“肯威先生，我会惩处他，并让他给你们一个满意的道歉的，必要的话我会亲自把他捆起来扔到海里去，就像那男孩经历过的一样。”

“但是——”

“马尔寇斯，”胡斯托没有给自己的副手任何辩解的机会，他用力拍了一下桌子，刚刚摞好的文件抖了抖，细微地挪动了位置，“你似乎忘了自己的位置和处境，在眼前的这个情况下，你说我是会相信一个潜在的家贼，还是声名远扬的北部同僚？”

马尔寇斯张了张嘴，忍耐而深重地从鼻腔里呼出一口气，他转过身，看着自己和康纳之间的空地伸出右手，说：“我很抱歉对您造成不便，肯威先生，请您接受我的道歉。”注意到他改了称呼，康纳戒备地盯着对方，没有任何握上去的意思，隐瞒了身份的刺客和圣殿骑士面对面，一个因为愤怒和戒备而瞪视，另一个面无表情，既不愿意抬起眼睛，也不愿意移开自己的手，敞开的落地窗透进一丝清晨的气息，脚步声由远及近，两下敲门打破了僵局，胡斯托应了一声，门便打开了，厄尔巴诺站在白色的长框之中，脸色显得有些青白。

“您想要见我，先生？”

“是的，厄尔巴诺，在那之前，去找几张凳子过来，”胡斯托弯下身捡起掉在地上的墨水瓶，将那早已流干液体的东西放在桌上，玻璃坚硬的边角叩地一声轻响，“可不能让客人一直站着。”

“是的，先生。”厄尔巴诺点头后退，正准备关上门前去执行命令，胡斯托却叫住了他，他将立在书柜前的可移动阶梯拉到一边，撩起下摆坐在上面，一条腿踩在最下的一格台阶上，一条腿伸直放松，左手弯曲搭在膝盖上，右手在就近的那排书的书脊上滑动：“让佩德罗带工人们到地里去，然后叫托马斯和他的人准备好，这里结束之后我要先审问他们。”

“没问题，先生。”厄尔巴诺关上门，脚步声于是又渐渐远去，胡斯托咳嗽了一下，马尔寇斯这时候才收回手，在裤子上抹了抹，再开口的时候已经没了先前的情绪，恢复了先前的轻佻快活：“那么，在我们等待的时候，要不要喝一杯？”

康纳难以置信地看着走到角落的简易酒柜里去拿出酒杯的人，海尔森则松开他的手臂，背着手踱到另一边的书柜旁，从左到右扫过一个个烫金或者雕花的书名，马尔寇斯见没人搭理他便自己倒了两杯琥珀色的威士忌，抿了一口，端着另一杯走到康纳面前来，将摇晃的液体递到他面前。  
“希望您等一下能温柔些对我，小肯威先生，”他说着直接将微凉的器皿塞到康纳的手中，后者退后一步拉开距离，看了看广口的玻璃杯，又看向笑得温和真诚的人，“也希望今天的事情不会影响到我们未来的合作。”

“我或许年轻，但那不代表我会蠢到和一个不信任我的人合作，”康纳把杯子推了回去，声音冰冷地拒绝了这可以说是很不真诚的求和，“尤其是这样明显的不信任。”

“您必须要理解，关于北美的刺客的传言沸沸扬扬，”马尔寇斯说，“尤其是当他能——恕我直言——一手削弱您父亲的分部，再加上‘合伙人’的情况，我们难免有所猜想。”

“所以你除了在饭桌上的试探，就想出把我的船员扔到海里的验证方法？”康纳哼了一声，“你知道吗，或许你是对的，或许我确实是个刺客，因为明显在你眼里正常人是不会游泳的。”

“说到这个，我确实好奇你这么做的理由，”海尔森抽出一本书翻开扉页，手指捏着纸张摩挲，“你不应该是个不理智不周全的人。”

“我尝试过说实话了，”马尔寇斯一手捏着一只酒杯，双臂打开，“可是没人相信。”

“就算他是自己跳下去的，他又是怎么绑住自己的手脚的？”海尔森把书塞回去，又换了一本，“他又为什么要这么做？我最后和他交谈的时候并没有发现他不对劲的地方。”

“大卫不可能自己绑成那样，”康纳说，“那水手结方向朝外，自己是绑不成那样的。”

“除非他突然学会了反手法，但那也不能解释一切，”海尔森终于转过来，“哪怕是我们这样的成年人，也不能说自己能把自己的双手绑得那样牢靠吧。”

“所以我说这些年轻的水手可信不过，”马尔寇斯回道，“他们脑子里成天不知道装着什么，说不定在什么您们没注意的时候偷偷练习了呢。”

“他在船上才呆了不到三个月，你是说三个月就能熟练反手并且练就绑住自己的本事？”康纳哼了一声，“你不妨亲自演示一下，看看能不能做到！”

“或许他有天赋。”

“或许事实就是你绑住了他，把他丢下海，”康纳嘶声说，“而且还没有理由。”

“先生们，先生们，”胡斯托举高双手，“冷静一点，我相信一切都有合理的解释。”

“你在撒谎。”康纳跨开步子，马尔寇斯立刻往后退去，将杯子放在桌上，微微伏低身体说：“请别，我的鼻子可刚刚才拧回来。”

“我就说你怎么看上去那样糟糕，”胡斯托在他的阶梯上说，上身歪向一边靠在金属扶手上，“原来是让小肯威先生教训了，我想这大概能算他的惩罚了吧？”

“你确实是撒谎了，罗德里戈-坎波，”海尔森啪地阖上手里的书，轻易地打断了闹剧的展开，他倚在书柜上，只用左腿支撑着自己，“你知道那男孩是个水手，直接扔到海里他肯定能自己爬上来，于是你将他绑住，然后再把他推向可能的死亡。如果你单纯是想造成不快，那么放着他任由他失踪死亡即可，但你敲开了我们的门，并礼貌地通知我们有人落水，一切似乎都导向我们中的一个入水的结果。现在，问题不是你为何撒谎，也不是你为何将那孩子扔到水里，而是：你为何要让我们中的一个入水。”

马尔寇斯的眉尾抽了一下，他还压低着身体，双手僵在桌面上，他快速地扫了突然默不作声的胡斯托一眼，又望向海尔森。胡斯托露出惊讶而若有所思的表情，他放下手里的书，伸长的腿收回来，双脚踩着台阶缓慢起身，一副刚刚才反应过来的样子。

“你是说，他怀疑你们是人鱼？”胡斯托看着马尔寇斯，康纳眯起眼睛，半侧着脸在眼前的圣殿骑士脸上寻找一丝一毫的破绽。

“这你就要问他了，”海尔森把书又重新塞回架子上，手指沿着凹凸的脊背滑下，“毕竟，我们难免有猜想。”

又是两声门响，这次厄尔巴诺自己推开了书房门，他站到一边去，让身后的仆人们搬着椅子陆续走进来，说：“您需要椅子在哪里，先生？”

“放着吧，我们自己来。”

“是的，先生，”仆人们将椅子都放在书桌前，然后再安静地退了出去。门关上时没有发出一点声音，年轻的管家站在门边，双手在身后交握“还有别的吩咐吗，先生？”

“没有了，你暂时就在那儿等着，”胡斯托没有回头，他朝排列在桌前的白色椅子看了一眼，马尔寇斯立刻离开书桌后面，站到最靠边的那一把旁边，“这里结束了才轮到你。”

“没问题，先生。”

“请坐吧，如果可以的话，我想我就在这里保持旁观，”胡斯托拉开宽大的皮椅，手心向上朝多余的几把示意，“事情总不能站着谈论。”

“当然。”海尔森说着上前抽走一把椅子，面朝刚刚还站着的书柜坐了下来，康纳抿着嘴也拿了一把坐在他旁边，马尔寇斯则面无表情，与他们相对而坐，他按着自己的膝盖低着头吸了口气，然后对海尔森说：“我想，现在算是正式开始了吧？”

“谁说我们没有已经开始了呢，”海尔森冲他笑了一下，翘起左腿，身体往后靠在椅背上，双手在腿上交叠，“那么，从告诉我这次调查的是什么东西的丢失开始吧。”

“和人鱼有关的文件以及一条人鱼，”胡斯托的下巴支撑在手上，坐在桌后开口，“除了我抽屉暗格里的那些东西，和在地下水箱里的罗莎琳小姐，没有少任何东西，别的地方也没有翻找的迹象。”

“地下水箱是指在地下室？”康纳问。

“为了招待这些访客，我在地下室以下又挖了一个长两米宽一米的长方体空间，铺上砖石并灌满海水，”他用手笔画着，“开口是隐藏好的，除了我，马尔寇斯和厄尔巴诺以外，没有人知道那在哪儿。”

“我记得你是让仆人们将她带下去的，他们可能偶然看到么？”

“我嘱咐过厄尔巴诺，让他在把罗莎琳运到厨房之后就屏退所有人，独自开箱把人带到地下室去，”他看了门边的人一眼，“我现在相当希望他确实有按我的吩咐做了，为了我们，也为了他。”

“就让我们暂时假定他有，还是你想要我们换个人开始？”

“事实上，我倾向于同时进行，”胡斯托笑了一下，“毕竟小肯威先生也在，这样有纰漏也更容易被发现，如果您不介意的话，还是说您更愿意分开工作？”

“你在这件事上不该那么没经验，”海尔森扬起眉毛，“同处一个室内并不妥当，单独询问向来是确认答案的最好办法。”

“当然，天啊，您看我这脑子，”胡斯托拍了下额头，“怪不得我们在冈萨雷斯身上毫无进展，而您只需要折断几根指头就能得到需要的信息呢。”

“我听说了，您可真是残忍，”马尔寇斯摇头，“考虑到在那之前几天我们才把它接上去。”

“我得说你们接得真是不留痕迹，”海尔森说，“改天请务必介绍那位医师给我。”

“人鱼的恢复速度比我们快得多，在我所能找到的为数不多的古籍里提到，他们因此被视作非常优越的劳动力，”胡斯托搓了搓手，“如果您有兴趣，在事情结束之后我很乐意与您探讨。”

“那我就保持期待了，”海尔森颌首，转过来面对康纳，“康纳，去和厄尔巴诺先生谈谈吧。”

“噢，您可以使用对面的客房，”胡斯托扬了扬下巴示意，“厄尔巴诺会带您去的。”

“多谢。”康纳站起身往门口走，黑人管家在他之前打开了门，站在原地等他先出去，就在他们的脚踩上走廊里上了蜡的木地板时，胡斯托的声音从还没完全关上的门缝里透过来：“厄尔巴诺，我希望你对小肯威先生坦诚相待。”

“是的，先生。”厄尔巴诺拉开门，面对亮堂的书房规规矩矩地回应，然后才彻底拉上门板，带着康纳走到对面的房间去。客房里除了蒙了床罩的大床和梳妆台以外，还在左边的角落配了一张小圆桌和两把带扶手和软垫的椅子，靠近椅子和扶手的地方是一个壁炉，那里干干净净，拨火钳擦得发亮，立在一旁的架子里。厄尔巴诺站在门边看了康纳一眼，在对方察觉到他的停顿并转过身来后平淡地问：“需要给您准备些饮品么？”

“不用了，谢谢，”康纳没有继续往前走动，而是站在原地礼貌地回答，“不过考虑到我们之后可能要进行很多谈话，来点水或许比较好。”

“请您稍候。”

“不，让我去吧，”康纳拦住握着门把就要出去的管家，“你已经够辛苦了。”

“这不算什么，先生，”几秒的停顿后，厄尔巴诺才像是回忆起了英语的词汇句法，有些缓慢地说，“今天才刚刚开始，我们这种人也不容易疲累。”

“你知道那是个谎言，”康纳摇头，“我也不习惯把事情扔给别人做，厨房是在用餐室后面对么？”

“是的，但是先生，”厄尔巴诺挡在门口，“请您留步，胡斯托先生要是知道，他会很恼怒的。”

“我就知道，”康纳叹了口气，“你不用担心，我不会说的，而就我了解，大部分仆人也还在院子里，没人会知道。”

“就算是这样，我也不想违背胡斯托先生的规矩，”厄尔巴诺左右看了看，从上衣内袋里套了一张叠得整齐的纸出来，他张开手做出拦住康纳的动作，悄悄将字条放到他手里，“请您在此休息，这些小事就交给我吧。”他说完条件反射一样地鞠了一躬，不紧不慢地往厨房的方向走去，康纳捏着字条，直到厄尔巴诺的脑袋都消失在楼梯之下之后才关上门。写了字的纸张薄而粗糙，墨水这里一点那里一块地晕开，康纳眯着眼睛半猜半认，短短一行字看了好一会儿，然后他放下纸条，在靠近壁炉那边坐下，将粗糙的纸张重新折好塞入口袋，不一会儿厄尔巴诺就敲门进来了，他一手端着一个银色的圆形托盘，上面放着一副茶具。

“很抱歉，但我擅自为您挑选了茶叶，”厄尔巴诺将茶壶和两个茶杯依次放到桌上，他将托盘立在墙根，弯腰为康纳面前的杯子倒满褐色的液体，“水并不是胡斯托先生理想的待客饮品。”

“你不必那么麻烦，”康纳低声道谢，有些拘谨地拒绝对方帮自己加糖的举动，“请，坐下吧，起码这个让我自己来。”

“好的，先生。”

“叫我康纳就行，”康纳把温热的茶水暂时推向一边，双手放在桌上，“在我面前你没有必要低声下气，我并不是胡斯托那样的人。”

“您当然不是，”厄尔巴诺盯着自己面前的空杯说，“这点相当明显。”

“那你能理解我并不像他那样喜欢拐弯抹角了，”康纳给他倒上茶，用指尖推了一下糖罐子，“什么意思。”

“就是字面上的意思。”

“你的指控非常危险，厄尔巴诺，”康纳皱起眉毛，“你应当知道我不是你的敌人，而那上面的说辞足以致我和我父亲于死地。”

“我没有告诉任何人，”厄尔巴诺动了动下巴，“相信我，做这件事我也不好受。”

“是胡斯托命令你这么做的？”

“不是的，”管家摇头，“不是这样的，并不是，我真的没告诉任何人，更加没告诉胡斯托。”

“你写的可不是这么回事。”

“我需要帮助，”厄尔巴诺还是盯着杯子，此时他透过茶水看到了自己微微晃动的倒影，桌子下的手捏了捏，“我们需要帮助。”

“你们？”

“玛尔塔，我的……”他说，“她怀孕了，虽然还看不太出来，但是被发现也是迟早的事情。”

“我猜胡斯托不允许这种事情。”

“不允许恐怕不足以形容它的程度，”管家肩膀剧烈地抖了一下，“您是外来的，并不清楚这个种植园的事情，半年前有个叫丽塔的女孩，才刚刚十九岁，被监工发现她与一个男孩在深夜约会，监工用绳子把她吊在守卫居住区的树上吊了五天，给他们……”他捧着杯子吞了一大口还有些烫的液体，才继续道：“可怜的丽塔，她第三天就没什么气儿了，第四天她一动不动，要被泼两桶水才能勉强睁开眼睛，直到第五天上帝才眷顾她多灾多难的灵魂，把她带到更好的地方去了。胡斯托先生知道这件事之后只是笑了笑，然后让我转告所有人，他的土地上不允许私下的交往，我记得很清楚，先生，他说‘配种也是有讲究的’，那之后他定期会指派一些姑娘和男人们……生下来的孩子长到十三、四岁就会被卖到别处去，只有家里的仆人能避免这样的安排，但是我怕——”陶瓷杯哐地撞上托盘，厄尔巴诺把脸埋到手里深深地呼吸，但当他抬起头的时候脸上没有一滴泪水，恐惧和憎恨扭曲了他的面孔，他龇着牙，红着眼眶向前，“我什么都知道，丽塔都给我说了，昨天晚上一个女仆养的小奶狗在门口转来转去，她生病了，只能趁着夜里尽量休息，所以丽塔，我的好丽塔，她自愿帮她照看那小东西，她抱起那条狗往窗户外望的时候，正好看到两个人往外走，她以为是守卫就没多在意，今天看到你下车之后她才说，昨天看到的人和你的身形有些相似，‘身高和肩膀是一样的，’她是这么说的，我设法说服了她那大概只是碰巧，事实上直到刚才为止我都不确定。说实话，我是很乐意看到人鱼小姐自由的，没有谁应当在那种魔鬼的掌控下生活，我也不愿意威胁承担了风险来救她的你们，只是我的玛尔塔……我真的不知道……天啊，我都做了些什么。”

“你不需要为此感到自责，”康纳的手在空中晃了下，最后拍在管家的手臂上，“我愿意提供力所能及的帮助。”

“真的？您……愿意帮她逃出去？”

“我会尝试，”康纳说，“但是恐怕不能是这几天，刚刚发生了那样的事情，胡斯托看得肯定很紧，就算你们成功逃离了，也可能会因为一些误会而遭到追捕。”

“我明白，我明白的，”厄尔巴诺咳嗽了一声，“太感谢您了，我真的……谢谢，万分感谢。”

“我只不过是做我能做的，”康纳收回手，给对方又倒了点水，“出去之后，你有什么打算么？”

“不知道，我没有亲人和朋友，事实上我连钱都没有，”他用力吸了一下鼻子，“我也不知道该怎么办，但是我想，首先要跟玛尔塔离开哈瓦那。”

“如果你愿意的话，我在北美有个地方，”康纳想了想，说，“那里不是什么了不起的豪华庄园，但起码没有人会把你像商品一样对待，大家都是平等的，自由的。”

“不，我不能，”厄尔巴诺用力摇头，双手也举起，手心朝着康纳，“我已经要求您够多了，不能再亏欠下去，况且……况且我除了管家的活儿和算账，什么也不会，我……”

“那样正好，”康纳笑着说，“我看到数字就头疼，或许你能是我的救星。”

“可是——”

“你可以之后再考虑，”康纳提议道，“等我们把你和玛尔塔带走之后，去北美的路上你们可以仔细计划，如果还是不希望如此的话，我也可以为你们介绍一些工作。”

“先生，肯威先生……”

“请，叫我康纳就好，”年轻人眨了眨眼，端起茶杯终于喝了今天的第一口水，“我既然答应你了，就不会食言，不过可能还得再等一阵，你觉得玛尔塔的情况能隐瞒多久？”

“可能还有几个月吧，”厄尔巴诺往前坐了些，“我也不太清楚，两个月应该是没问题的。”

“两个月，”康纳低下头深呼吸了一下，“好吧，我会想办法的。”

“您如果有需要的地方，请尽管开口，”管家坚定地说，“任何事情，只要您能尽快救走我的玛尔塔。”

“我不想勉强你，这对你来说可能有危险——”

“康纳，你说吧，”厄尔巴诺压低声音，“我一定尽力去做。”


	24. Chapter 24

他们坐在那个宽敞的客房里谈了许久。厄尔巴诺在最开始的波动后擦干净脸，拉平马甲笔直地坐在桌前，又是那幅在胡斯托旁服侍时的冷静模样，只有发红的眼角和时不时绞紧的手指透露出些许情绪。康纳和他交换茶水，交换一些关于天气和庄园生活的对话：这个时节经常造访哈瓦那的风暴，他一天的工作流程，胡斯托对整个种植园的管理。但是更多的是集中在那个名叫玛尔塔的女孩身上。

“您见过她的，先生，”厄尔巴诺吸了吸鼻子，压抑不住嘴角的笑意，“在您前来用餐的那晚，她是倒酒女仆。”

“你是说，在我们旁边拿着酒瓶的那个？”

“是她，她不是非常美妙么，”厄尔巴诺长出了口气，眼神像是透过蹭蹭地面和高墙，直接触及到那个此时应该在哪里劳作的女仆，“她拥有全世界最温柔的声音，还会用两种语言唱摇篮曲——您瞧，她一直到十三岁之前都是在一户荷兰人家做工，那家人对她非常好，甚至让她做她小姐的伴读，她也因此很精通那门语言。她曾经跟我说，她告诉我说，荷兰语就是她的母语，因此尽管她没去过荷兰，那里也算是她的第二家乡。”

“那家人听起来很不错。”

“是的，以某种标准来判定的话，”厄尔巴诺的拇指在自己手腕上来回摩擦，“总是有那么些人，对自己的宠物都格外挂念。”

康纳张了张嘴，他确实不是没见过在城镇里勉强求生的族人，那些被彻底摧毁的部落再也没办法聚拢在养育了他们几代人的土地上，而别的部落也不愿意收留他们，那些流落的女人和孩子们只能签下他们并不明白的合同，将自己的生命出卖给坐在高位上的富人。他们的自由，厄尔巴诺的自由，人鱼的自由，以及那么多在广袤土地上挣扎的人的自由是如此相似，不论何时，他都会因此而感到一种黏浊的恼怒贴在胸口，并向外伸展出无数条被烈焰包裹的枝条，在他想做什么的冲动后面煽风点火。厄尔巴诺像是注意到了什么，他给康纳蓄了一杯已经放凉的茶，问：“您的庄园，是在什么地方？”

“在北面的开拓地里，”康纳说，“那里和这里很不一样，冬天的时候大雪会笼罩一切，只有最粗壮的常青树能在堆积的雪的重压下骄傲地站立，每到这个时候树林里就安静了，一切的一切都陷入了沉睡，偶尔可以看到一些还在活动的鹿的踪迹，它们换上厚重的过冬毛皮，靠夏秋存储的脂肪御寒。”

“听起来是个很寒冷的地方，”厄尔巴诺显得有些好奇，“我还从来没有见过雪，北美到处都下雪么？”

“不是的，南部和这里差不多，只不过或许会更加险恶，”康纳摇头，仔细回忆自己知道的有关南方湿热地区的信息，“那儿有沼泽，也有鳄鱼。”

“鳄鱼？”

“有点像放大的蜥蜴，”康纳用手比划了一下，“很大，很多尖牙，非常凶猛。”

“天啊，”厄尔巴诺瞪大眼睛，“我想我该避开那个地方，尽量往北方去。可是我和玛尔塔都没有经历过那样寒冷的冬天，我怕她和孩子会很不适应。”

“我恐怕能提供的选择不多，北美现在处于战乱之中，更温暖的地方并不太平，”康纳低下眼睛，“南部……对你们来说，更加不是什么好消息。”

“您直说就好了，康纳，”厄尔巴诺笑了一下，“我们已经习惯了，看来哪怕是您和您父亲这样的人所在的地方，也不能避免奴隶交易。”

“我恐怕是的。”

“那么，如果您愿意收留我们，我们希望去您的庄园寻找一个安身之所，”年轻的管家说，“虽然玛尔塔一直想去波士顿看看，那毕竟是北美数一数二的大城市。”

“并没有关系，你们会有很多机会到波士顿去的，那里并不是太远，”康纳笑了，“不过我恐怕她会失望，世界上恐怕没有哪里比得上哈瓦那的。”

“那是您没见过欧洲的老城，我听说那里更加繁华，其中最让人着迷的就是伦敦了。”

话题于是转向两人都没有见过的那片大陆，康纳自始至终也没有向厄尔巴诺提出他需要的帮助，管家也没有多加询问，直到厄尔巴诺看了看怀表站起来，表示要去准备午饭的时候，他才格外用力地握住康纳的手，右手也覆上来。

“非常感谢您，”他直视康纳的眼睛，眼眶再次湿润，“感谢您的信任，您不需要的。”

“我只是做些我能做的，”康纳说，“总得有人这样。”

“我希望您记得我们的约定，”厄尔巴诺低声说，“我既然答应了，就不会食言。”

他在台阶上目送厄尔巴诺走下楼梯，直到后者转进餐厅，而宅邸某处传来门关上的声音后，才继续走向书房，几步路开外他就模糊地听到了争吵，厚实的木板挡住了大部分对话，但康纳还是听见了三个声音，和破碎的句子。

“刺客！……不可能……从未……毛里求斯海底……”

“……圣器……遗迹……无稽之谈。”

“先生们，先生们……重点……独家生意……图纸……消息走漏……”

“……仅有……心腹……信任……”

“不！我……特奥……你儿子……肯威……”

听到这里，康纳敲了两下门后径直打开，房间里的三人还是他离开时的样子，除了胡斯托站了起来，马尔寇斯也面向他以外，没有倾覆的桌椅，也没有打碎的酒杯，海尔森手上甚至多了一杯茶，他慢慢放下瓷碟，交叉的双腿互换了一下，看向康纳：“所以？”

“是个死路，”康纳关上门，谨慎地看着站着的两人，“他只知道女仆照看的奶狗有动静，别的并不清楚。”

“很好。”

“你们呢，”青年把视线移到自己父亲身上，“有什么进展？”

“我想，我们还不能得到结论，”海尔森也站起来，让茶杯接替了自己的位置，“现在也没有继续下去的必要，对话已经往人身攻击的方向靠拢了。”

“您不能这样暗示，”马尔寇斯双手打开身体向前，皱起的眉毛和红肿的鼻子让他看起来急躁又可笑，“您不能，您没有证据。”

“我没有暗示任何东西，你确实把话题导向了我，”他冲马尔寇斯笑了一下，“你是个聪明人，罗德里戈-坎波，你的上司也有自己的考量。你很清楚，光靠我的两句话是不可能达到什么实质上的效果的。况且，我也说过了，除去你，你们身边的人走漏风声的可能性更大，在这个庄园里住了一条人鱼并不算是什么秘密，只要有心自然可以打探到。”

“但是那不可能，我亲自确保过了。”马尔寇斯摇头，“而如果我们中的其中一个是刺客，我也一定早就有所察觉了。”

“你这样笃定有你的道理，我知道，”人鱼他抬起手叹了口气，“我们已经在这个问题上兜兜转转了一上午了，如果你说的属实，那么只能说是你的‘确认措施’在某个环节上失效了。”

胡斯托捏着鼻梁喝住马尔寇斯的更多的争辩，头垂向桌面双肩耸起，左手指尖压在桌上，康纳不知道在他和厄尔巴诺谈话的这段时间里，他们究竟谈了什么，会将话题从内贼和失窃案引到圣器和毛里求斯上，马尔寇斯又是为什么这样笃定自己的措施万无一失。他猜测根据这两人的手段，那些奴隶们的亲人或许都关在了种植园的某个角落，受着某种威胁，但据厄尔巴诺的说法，事实并非如此。他想起艾娃在抱怨这里的人的口风严密时的气急败坏，手指隔着长袍和裤子压上口袋里的纸条，一种黑暗的东西轻悄地顺着平息下火焰的藤蔓攀附上来，在他意识的边沿吐着信子。他看向海尔森，手指点了点裤子，后者顺着动作看了一眼后便转了回去，看向在阳光和褪去清晨凉意的微风中伫立的男人。胡斯托叹了口气，对紧绷着等待的马尔寇斯打了个向下的手势，然后说：“先生们，让我们先用午饭吧，我猜测我们下午还有不少工作。”

“特奥……”

“马尔寇斯，你知道我的原因，”西班牙人没有看向他的下属，而是重新站直身体转出桌来，“你也一起用餐，在军官和仆人的询问上我还要仰仗你。”

“是的，先生，”中年人没有松一口气，但肩膀明显放松了，他像厄尔巴诺那样规规矩矩地对胡斯托行礼后面向海尔森，说，“多谢您，肯威先生，我为我的冲动言论表示歉意。”

“看来你今天要一直在道歉中度过了，”海尔森说，“当然，我不介意，人在急躁的时候什么都说得出来。”

“您理解就最好了，”他在身上摸了摸，“现在，先生们，请允许我去清理一下自己，带着这玩意儿上饭桌可不雅观。”他用食指在鼻子前画了一个圈，胡斯托挥了下手，中年人便转身离开，在擦过康纳时他冲他露出笑容，那意味不明的举动让年轻人半转身体，在拉出距离的同时看着对方拉开书房门，接着消失在门板之后。

“请吧，先生们？”胡斯托双手拍在一起搓了搓，“不知道厄尔巴诺准备了什么，恩？”

他笑着领着两父子往饭厅走去，虽然嘴角的弧度不变，那笑意是显然没有到达他的眼睛的，他手势和语调格外快活甚至充满活力，眼里则沉了什么阴暗的东西。康纳看向海尔森，后者显然知道他看到了什么，也知道那阴郁的前兆有何而来，他弯了弯眼睛，在虚假的皱纹和苍老下真实而隐蔽地表达了自己的得意。年轻人趁胡斯托推开饭厅门，大声对女仆下达命令的时候加快两步，跟上还在楼梯末端的自己父亲，装作不经意地碰了一下他的手，将隐藏在掌心的纸条塞了过去，海尔森将它收入衣袋，蓝色的眼瞳在他身上停留。

\------------------------------------

马尔寇斯在他们之后五分钟左右入座，鼻子简单地进行了处理，一道裂口还横在鼻梁之上，脸颊也泛起了一丝青色。胡斯托用各种毫不相干的话题填充了整个午餐，在最后离开饭厅，准备继续下午的大范围审问之前，康纳特意看了那个端着酒瓶的女仆一眼，然后望向厄尔巴诺，后者低头收走了胡斯托使用过的茶杯和餐具，没有给康纳任何回应，这使得年轻人短暂地蹙了下眉。他走在海尔森身旁，跟着胡斯托经过起居室那幅绘了隐藏图案的画，走到由爬藤植物遮阴的门廊里，一个带着宽边帽的男人站在那里，右手捏着佩剑，左手紧贴在腿旁，他已经过了能轻易保持身材的年纪，遮挡不住的肚子在站直的时候向前突出，衣领在紧贴脖子的那一圈上颜色发深，显然已经被汗水浸透了。看到胡斯托他行了个军礼，肩膀用力到僵硬地让自己能站得更直。

“长官。”他说，声音粗哑，甚至有些发抖。

“啊，佩德罗，”胡斯托很是亲切地说，“你用过餐了吗？”

“没有，长官。”

“怎么，你不舒服？”

“不是，长官。”

“那你为什么不吃点呢？我可有客人在这儿。”

男人艰难地喘了口气，尽量小幅度地挪了挪脚，快速交换了一下重心，又恢复到立正的姿势中：“我没有尽到职责，理应受罚。”

“就算是处罚，也该是由我决定不是么，”胡斯托摇摇头，“去，把你的士兵们叫过来，我要一个一个问话。”

“是的，长官。”

“然后，吃点东西，”胡斯托说，“我可不希望你在工作中途晕倒。”

佩德罗近乎抽搐地点头，扶着自己的剑小跑离开了。从他所在的地方，康纳不能看到胡斯托的表情，但如果刚刚明显是驻守这里的士兵的队长的反应能作为依据的话，他想必没有他听上去友善。

他也从来不是。

他们一直持续工作到夜幕降临，这里的人手远比他们那天在望远镜的另一端看到的要多，甚至多得多，康纳不得不怀疑是不是在某个地方还有另一个驻地，留有另一批同样负责种植园和庄园安全的士兵。他和海尔森一同坐在饭厅，一个接一个士兵从大门进来，又一个接一个通过起居室出去，这样的安排显然不合常理，但当胡斯托提出的时候，海尔森并没有表现出反对。不过总有什么东西在他意识边缘跳动，厄尔巴诺敲开了门，沉默地从厨房推进一个堆满茶具器皿的餐车，把海尔森和康纳的茶壶换了个，然后径直往起居室走去——那里的审问与这里的同时进行，胡斯托和马尔寇斯负责了另外一半士兵，他们并没有审问地里的劳工们的意思，而康纳则没有说出自己跳到嘴边的问题——那些可怜的人已经受了足够多的苦，他没必要再剥夺他们仅剩的休息时间。

当康纳越来越频繁地变换姿势，海尔森的问话也愈发地简洁而直击要害的时候，急促的马蹄声透过门板传了过来，脚步重重踩在木质地板上，说话的声音模糊短促，然后是椅子与地板擦刮的刺耳声响，海尔森和康纳相互看了一眼，下一秒，胡斯托撞开了饭厅的门。

“是刺客，”他说，门把上的手捏得发白，“他们到拉卡巴尼亚去了。”

“你确定？”海尔森站起来，双眼直视着胡斯托。

“千真万确，”西班牙人压抑地说，“他们在试图离开的时候被发现了，在前来通报的人离开的时候，已经杀了五个我们的人。”

“那我们事不宜迟，”康纳说，“必须尽快赶过去，不然只会有更多人员伤亡。”

胡斯托看向康纳，他一时没有动作，也没有回应，年轻人冷静地迎上那带着刀刃边沿的寒意的目光，手放松地搭在餐桌上，直到听到马尔寇斯在门口的喊声，胡斯托才点头，然后若有所思地让到门边，让海尔森和康纳先走出去，自己才随后跟上。

四个人跨上了马，马尔寇斯一扯缰绳，调转头就朝向离开庄园的大门，黑色的马鞭高高扬起，马匹后腿在地上用力一蹬，立刻朝前冲了出去。康纳和海尔森紧跟在后，而就在胡斯托的马伸出前蹄，坚硬的足尖刚刚碰到碎石的时候，一声凄厉的惨叫绳索一样拉住了他们所有人的脚步。

“刺客！”一个士兵踉跄着从房屋的阴影里撞出来，他脚步交叉，手捂着自己的胸口，指间是一把短刀的木质刀柄，“刺——”

士兵倒在了地上，胡斯托的马立起身体高声嘶鸣，险些将它的主人摔到地上，还在门口等待审讯的士兵立刻围上去，张开双臂安抚受惊的动物，马尔寇斯骂了一句，看向没有照明的黑夜深处。

下午还仅存在于话题里的风暴似乎已经悄悄靠近了哈瓦那，厚重的云层遮住成片天空，月亮逃无可逃地落入黑暗之中，没有一丝温柔的光亮透过了无尽的屏障，碎石路在开拓的土地上蜿蜒，泥土和茂密的植被取代了农田，长而高的野草随着打旋的风扭动，拍打在拉卡巴尼亚坚固厚实的石墙上，没有发出一点声音。要塞灯火通明，警铃一阵又一阵急促地敲着，男人的呼喝和脚步声混杂成一片暴雨的前兆，在两栋平房之间的狭窄通道里，三个戴着兜帽的人和两个衣衫破烂的蹲伏在阴影之中，其中一个的手臂绕在另一个肩上，两个身形较小的兜帽身影凑近了路口，探出一部分脸朝外左右查看，挂在墙上的灯短暂地映亮了那个人的下巴，显露出属于女性的柔和线条。

“趁现在，”她右手握拳举高在空中，食指和中指并拢了朝面前的高墙示意，“我殿后。”

“罗莎琳——”

“艾娃，”她打断了身旁的人的话，“我们没有时间了，你必须把他们带出去，我不确定那艘船能藏多久。”

“罗莎，”被另一个人搀扶着的男人开口，他的胡子和头发都粘在一起，缠成了满是干涸的血液和脏污的一团，他呼吸急促，声音微弱，十只手指正止不住地发抖，露出裤子的腿上满是一点一点的伤口，“我们不会扔下你的。”

“你们不需要，”罗莎琳还望着他们必须经过的路口，眼睛隐藏在兜帽的阴影下，声音平稳而且冷静，“现在，快去，免得我们都死在这儿，那肯威的努力就白费了。”

几个影子出现在拐角的墙面上，它们被灯光拉得很长，刺刀的形状却清晰可见，杂乱的脚步声紧随其后回响在这个僻静的角落，罗莎琳啧了一声，捏紧腰间的长剑。

“把他们带出去，艾娃，达里奥，”她整个身体贴在墙上，脸依旧朝向灯火通明的通道，“这是命令。”

说完，她脚下轻巧地用力跳棋再在墙上一踩，借着力气伸长双手攀住平房更为低矮的那侧屋檐，几乎是贴在屋顶上往士兵过来的那个方向跑去，袖剑冰凉地贴在她手心，脚步和对话声越来越响，就在刺刀和火枪因为跑步的震动而发出的轻响都清晰可闻的时候，罗莎琳屏住呼吸，对准一个落单在最后的人绷着身体用力一跃，在快速掠过耳边的空气的呼啸声中重重落到他身上，袖剑插入血肉，发出湿润而且模糊的细微声音。


	25. Chapter 25

“康纳，不要愣着，”海尔森拉扯缰绳，骝色的马匹后退了几步，咬着嚼子喷气，他转过头，用足以盖过一旁混乱的音量冲康纳说，“快和罗德里戈-坎波一起过去，在他们跑了之前抓一两个活口。”

“等一下！”胡斯托大喊，他身下的马用力踏了一下地面，终于冷静了下来。马尔寇斯的表情隐藏在晃动的火光中，他没有说话，也没有更多的举动，双手捏着缰绳，马头仍然朝向门口。“佩德罗，你和小肯威先生一起去，”胡斯托翻身下马，走到倒下的那个士兵身边，皮靴小心地躲开蔓延开来的暗色液体，“骑我的马，动作快，我要活的。”

“是，长官！”男人几乎是立刻跑到刚才还处于惊吓中的马匹旁，他挥开左右的士兵，用以一种与他现在身形不符的灵巧跨了上去，舌头弹了两下策马赶上已经往拉卡巴尼亚飞奔的马尔寇斯，康纳冲海尔森点了一下头，紧跟着消失在黑暗之中。马蹄声逐渐远去，年长些的人鱼双脚落地，循着士兵凌乱的脚步往源头走去，足迹绕过亮堂的窗户到达宅邸后面，没有明显围栏边界的后院里满是修剪整齐，经过精心照料的花草，人工铺就的碎石路将绿地分割开来，一个小型喷泉在正中淅淅沥沥地舞出水花，左侧的草地被踏乱了一块，暗色的液体覆盖在还倒伏着的植物上，标志着这里曾近发生的一切，在血液和凌乱脚印的后方是更浅而规律的，一前一后的四行行走的痕迹，海尔森眨了下眼，在灰色的第二视觉中看着那两行金色的鞋印——步伐在4.5到6.5英尺之间，鞋码偏大，应当是男性，且在进行了刺杀后就横穿草坪消失在碎石路上，没再留下更多踪影。海尔森蹲在石子和草地的边界，在暗色的缝隙间捕捉到一丝细微的金色，他用手拨弄了一下，看到几块沾染了血液的，被脚步带动得移了位置的石块。那名刺客显然级别不高，且不够谨慎，以至于他没有察觉自己鞋上沾到的血液，收尖的鞋尖和鞋跟看起来与其说是款式独特的靴子，不如说是搭扣鞋，与大宅的仆人的鞋子款式十分接近甚至一模一样。他沿着金色的印记往后院的边界走去，士兵的脚印和刺客的始终保持一定的距离，步子的跨度也没有明显的变化，最终这些印子离开了能留下轨迹的草地，彻底失去踪迹。海尔森站在房子左后侧靠近马厩的地方，微眯着眼睛四下张望，仆人和马厩都亮着微弱的灯光，偶尔被几个人影打断，在暗夜中闪烁晃动。

他顺着足迹走回安静下来的前院，士兵们重新列队，仆人们也陆续在另一面集合，除了阴沉的夜空和在地上打旋的气流，一切几乎和清晨完美重合，胡斯托正蹲在地上查看尸体，听到脚步声他转过头，朝自己这边偏了一下身体，示意海尔森过去。

“看这里，”他的手指在死者颈部和胸口上空划了一下，“和这里，您也注意到了吗？”  
“这个刀刃运用并不熟练，”海尔森点头，“注意它的弧度和深浅，如果这是一名刺客，那就是个资历相当浅，甚至可以说还不应该离开导师行动的学徒。”

“您说的正是我所想的，”他叹了口气，“但是您要我怎么想，我的防守已经疏忽到这个地步，以至于这样一个毛头小子都能如此靠近我的宅邸，然后才被发现？”

“或许吧。”海尔森说，他垂下眼，手指细微地动了一下，“我在后院看到了鞋印，那不像是普通的户外鞋。”

“你的意思是？”

“或许是我误判了，但是那形状和你的仆人们脚上的十分相像。”

胡斯托蹲在地上，一时没有回应，海尔森站在那儿只能看到男人梳理整齐的头发和衣领上精细的绣花，西班牙人双手垂在腿间，然后突然伸出右手握住尸体胸前直立的匕首，手臂一抬，凶器在拔出的时候发出湿润黏腻的细碎声音，他把匕首在手里掂量了一下，说：“不管怎么说，他起码有从我们的弟兄手上偷走匕首的能力。”

“但是他的匕首还在腰带上，”海尔森指了一下尸体腰侧木柄光亮的短刀，“我也不认为他们会粗心到先完成一次武器盗窃，再进行今晚的行动。那样你们也会早有准备。”

“不，这并不是我们的人身上的东西，”胡斯托站起来摊开手掌，将血液还没完全干涸的刀柄展示在海尔森面前，圆润的木头在靠近末尾的地方有一些规则的凹痕，海尔森凑近看了看，是一个用圆圈框住的J，“我们上个月刚刚更新了武器库，这是淘汰掉的那一批，此时理应成为现在这批的材料，经过销毁和重铸了，胡里奥，”他喊了一声，一个穿着普通制服的年轻人从队伍的第一排最末端小跑过来，他看上去也就是二十多岁，袖子上的军衔也没出人意料地高，脸上是年轻人特有的压抑不住的野心和信念，他掌心贴在裤缝，双脚啪地一声站定给胡斯托敬了个礼，然后安静地等待他的大团长的命令。“去马厩牵匹马，把铁匠马塞洛找来，我不在乎他在做什么，我要立刻见到他。”

“是，长官！”他响亮地答应了，转身又一路小跑地前往马厩。海尔森注视着年轻人晃动的背影，突然像是想到什么一样，用鹰眼循着年轻人的脚步往远望，并在灰白的马厩灯光里察觉到一丝艳丽的颜色。

“我并不想对这一连串事件做过多评价，”海尔森装作漫不经心，在内心记下了那个具有特征的鞋印和在马厩闪过的那点光线，“只不过我以为这里的刺客不成气候。”

“从我接手到现在，只有最初的三到五年里还有他们活动的痕迹，”胡斯托说，“我不明白，他们销声匿迹了那么久，也没有他们势力扩散的线报，怎么就有胆子在我的庄园上行窃杀人。而且……”

他把匕首用手帕裹上，然后随意地擦了擦手，没有继续刚才的话。但是海尔森知道他想说什么，他双手一背，面向胡斯托开口：“现在将我关押起来还来得及，胡斯托。”

“我为什么要那么做呢？”

“这之间的联系再明显不过了，我和我儿子的到来与刺客的突然行动完全吻合，你得非常盲目才会没注意到这点，”海尔森说，“在你向我展示了罗莎琳小姐的第二天她就逃跑了，而现在，应该没有足够势力做什么大动作的刺客们，竟然有胆潜入拉卡巴尼亚，除非他们在里面有内应，因而有足够的把握，这本是个不可能发生的事情。”

“更不要说昨天下午您和小肯威先生脱离了我们的人的保护，消失在哈瓦那中。”

“更不要说你们眼线的能力不足，”海尔森挑了挑右边眉毛，“如果你是担心我的弟兄对你的行动的反应，大可不必。且不说他们不一定能知道我在这里的境遇，就算知道了，只要‘合伙人’一天没有被自己的游戏卷入深渊，她就一天不会放任我的人穿过边境。”他停顿了一下，“当然，你已经知道这点了。”

“我得说您的论点十分有力，”胡斯托往门廊上的小桌走去，他把匕首放在桌上，自己随意拉开了一把椅子，并抬手示意海尔森落座，他捏起一个小巧的摇铃晃了晃，经过起居室的女仆立刻小跑着离开，消失在厨房里，“也十分有理。”

“那么，是谁？”

“谁？”

“我现在还能坐在这里，并且和你共饮一壶茶水，”海尔森拉开椅子坐下，双手放松地靠在扶手上，“想必你已经有了人选。”

“我或许是怕你会跑走，所以让厄尔巴诺给你的茶水下料呢？”话音刚落管家便端着擦得发亮的茶具走了出来，他给他们一人面前放了一套茶碟和画花的杯子，和一小盘经过细致摆盘的点心，“他对我可是忠心耿耿。”

“对他们你倒是信心十足，”海尔森端起茶杯啜了一口，微热的液体沾湿嘴唇，红茶的气味在舌尖上温柔地蔓延，“佩德罗？”

“马尔寇斯。”

“他能从中得到什么？”

“太多。”

“我不认为你会因为这点事情而对他起疑心，”海尔森说，“你当初也应当十分谨慎。”

“在人性方面您的体会总比我要多得多，”胡斯托抬起眼，“养父，副手，昔日好友，并没有区别。”

茶杯轻轻扣在茶碟上，植被倒伏的声音像极了海浪，轻柔的沙沙声中有人咳嗽了一声，皮靴压在石子上嘎吱地响，风暴前虫鸟都掩下声息，生怕惊动了只靠一层云隔绝的倾盆大雨。

“我认为你还有事情没有告诉我，这对我的分析并没有帮助。”海尔森没有表现出明显的恼怒，他甚至笑了一下，把茶碟往桌内推了推，半满的茶杯液体晃动，厄尔巴诺栖身上前，将杯子重新倒满。

“‘现在的我是座孤岛，独自面对骇浪惊涛。’”

“什么？”

“博纳里尔·纳多，”胡斯托端起茶杯，“一个人鱼诗人。”

“默认他们没有文学艺术想必相当肤浅。”

“别误会，我对它们并没有任何歧视，”西班牙人说，“哪怕是现在普遍认为原始的这些黑人们，也有他们独到的地方。”

“但那并没有阻止你把他们视作商品而非人类。”

“上帝面前人人平等，”胡斯托画了个虚伪的十字，“当然，为了达到我最终的理想，牺牲也是必要的。”

“我开始好奇你想要的究竟是什么，”海尔森说，“光是贸易和金钱是不会带来多大的不同的。”

“阶级洗牌确实是难事，但也不是不可能，”胡斯托看向远处，“历史这么周转了那么多年，有些事情永远没变过。而掌握了规律，就能掌握可见的未来。”

海尔森呼吸了一下也转过头，种植园里亮着星点的灯，孤零零地就像堕落飘零的暗淡星辰，稻草人伫立在植被之间，空荡荡的四肢在空中胡乱拍打。

“风暴要来了。”他最终说，一道闪电应声而下，巨响着劈开粘稠的天幕，惨白的光在脸上切出分明的色块，马匹尖声嘶鸣，一个列队的士兵动了动，豆大的雨点带着赴死的决心和速度落下，在地上的死者上砸的头破血流，暗淡的瞳仁涣散着，微张的嘴朝向天空，迅速被打湿出些许别扭的生色。

“确实。”

\-----------

在一整天的压抑之后后风暴几乎是瞬间就显出实体，雨水带着重量毫无章法地拍在身上，康纳用力抹了一把脸，在满天的水珠中瞇起眼睛，水虽然不能模糊他的视线，但被风挟裹的液体从四面八方过来，打得他眼睛有些疼，间或有湿润的叶片顺着风飞奔，啪地一下贴在身上。他们一起策马掠过拱门，直接闯进拉卡巴尼亚，守门的士兵认出他们的长官，在马尔寇斯勒停坐骑后赶上来，举着摇晃的提灯大喊:“长官！”

“汇报。”

“是！现在已知14个弟兄死亡，数个受伤，刚刚一个巡逻小队在靠海东南面的围墙边发现刺客的踪迹，现在一个20人的队伍正在赶过去。”

“封锁海岸线，我不想看到任何一艘船只出岸，发现刺客直接鸣枪，”马尔寇斯说，“允许直接击毙。”

“是，长官！”

“不能击毙！”康纳喝住士兵，他面向马尔寇斯，压制不住内心的怒气，“你知道你团长的意思，是想违抗命令吗！”

“小肯威先生，你真的要在这件事上浪费时间和精力？”

“你或许不在乎，但我父亲要活的，”康纳说，“我倾向于给他留一个可能的信息来源。”

“留一个，”马尔寇斯在短暂的沉默后，看着康纳对士兵下令，“留一个，越高级越好，手上只要没有袖剑的通通就地处决。”

“逃走的囚犯呢，长官！”

“伤得不重的留下，成色不好的商品，扔了也无所谓。”

“是！”

“你在想什么，难道冈萨雷斯已经对你们毫无用处了吗？”

“放心，我有种预感，”马尔寇斯笑起来，在惨白的闪电光中露出一排牙齿，“刺客会用尽一切来保住他。”

一声枪响紧跟着雷声响起，声音在风中微弱而且飘摇，康纳甚至分不清那是从哪里传来的，骚动很快蔓延开来，一个浑身湿透，衣服上透着血液的深色的男人一边叫喊着，一边从左侧的大道上冲出来，他左手指向自己来的地方，看到马尔寇斯之后立刻喊道:“刺客！在二号武器库！”

马尔寇斯点头，康纳则已经往人来的方向去了，马蹄在石板路上不断规律地敲打，马尔寇斯紧跟在旁，两人只差一个马鼻，几乎齐头并进，隔着层层水幕和打着旋的气流又是一阵枪响，这次是三把火枪同时射击，康纳左手猛地往后扯去，马匹嘶叫着转过方向，一头冲进右边较窄的巷子里，墙上的火把在这样的天气里统统失去作用，只有武器库门口固定住的罩灯微弱地亮着，康纳打开鹰眼，在一片刺目的火红中，一个蓝色的身影快速地旋身下腰，躲过一个榴弹兵厚重的斧子，左手手腕往上一托，右手飞快地在士兵的脖子上扫了一下，后者踉跄着后退然后跪倒在地上，她在尸体倒下之前抽出对方腰侧的小刀，回头一甩钉在了背后试图偷袭她的人眉心。康纳抽出枪朝天开火，靠近他这边的火枪手顿了一下，康纳双腿用力撑起自己，马匹跃过倒在地上的尸体，直接插到混战中的人和火枪手之间。

“都住手！”他将枪收回腰上，左右各看了一眼，“她死了对我们没有好处！”

“¿quién es tú?”其中一个火枪手枪口抬起，直直地对上了他，康纳这才意识到自己的莽撞，他转过头，珮德罗张开嘴正想说些什么，马尔寇斯举起手，挡住了他的话头。

康纳在心里骂了一句，他盯着那个枪口，手按在斧子上。

“¡capitán! Me permite abrir fuego.”

“Es huesbed de maestro grande Justo,”他缓慢地说，火枪手点头，将枪放下，“pero aquel asesina... La matad.”

“¡sí!”

“你跟他们说了什么？”康纳看着那些火枪手绕过他，端着枪瞄准了耸着肩膀，明显已经有些力不从心的女刺客，“停下！”

刺客抬起头，在暂时停住动作的敌人之中明显地喘息，康纳看不清她的面孔，但露出来的下巴上明显有鱼鳞特有的反光，他驱动马往上试图继续拦住火枪手，女人痛呼了一声，艰难地用小刀格挡住一个大起胆子上前的士兵挥下的长剑，剑刃仍然在肩上咬出了血，浓稠的液体迅速被淡水稀释化成一道浅色的印记从手臂和胸前流下。火枪手小跑着绕过了他，围在周围的士兵自觉让出空位，三杆长枪在雨中端平，坚定地对着一脚踹开偷袭者，身体整个往前倾斜将小刀插进对方胸前的刺客。

“¡Abro!”

 

胡斯托压上被风吹开的窗户，甩了甩手上的手，重新坐到壁炉旁，海尔森手里端着一杯红酒，正对着火光轻轻摇晃，锐利的双眼半闭着，注视着在橘红的光线下改变色泽的红色液体。他将杯子靠在扶手椅的柔软扶手上，用食指和中指压住底盘固定，微微抬头看向壁炉上方与外面天气争相呼应的画。

“这也是人鱼的杰作？”他问，心里清楚那是米洛希塔娅在沙海末期创作的作品，用了经过特别调试的颜料，不论在水中还是在陆地上都能凭借光线的变化显露出不同的画面，而且颜色永不衰败。

“你注意到了？”胡斯托转过头来，眼里闪过些许情绪。

“你调整画框的时候它的画面似乎变了，”海尔森微微仰头靠在扶手上，双腿放松地交叉，“让人思考。”

“啊，您的观察能力确实无可挑剔，”西班牙人点头，“没错，这是一幅绘于文艺复兴前期的人鱼画作，它的名字早就被人淡忘了。”

“你知道他们的存在不久，却着迷得很快。”

“我并没有主动去搜索与它们相关的东西，当然，一开始不是，”胡斯托歪斜身体依在椅子上，不无得意地勾起嘴角，“怎么说呢，它一开始只是个礼物。”

“看来你有些非常不一样的支持者。”

“哦不，并不是这样，”胡斯托摇摇头，“这是来自一个与南美圣殿骑士长期交好的家族的赠礼，他们拥有这幅画已经几个世纪了，似乎是由他们仍在意大利的前人在虚荣之火里救下来的。你瞧，人鱼的画就是这点有趣，它们能抵抗海洋和狂风，但只要些许火星，就会让颜料像蜡一样融化流淌，看到这个边角了吗？这就是当初在火堆里留下的烙印。”

胡斯托的酒杯口朝向画作的右上角，在这个光线下不太明显，但海尔森还是注意到了一块扭曲，乌云密布的天空中一道隐藏在云层里的银光边角化成了泪水，和周围的灰黑混在一起显得鲜亮又充满苦难，但令人奇怪的是它没有像普通的液体一样顺着画布往任何一个地方流淌，而是打着旋在原地形成一个光晕一样的漩涡，正中间是一块暗淡的灰蓝。那形状太过刻意，以至于海尔森要怀疑那上面是不是曾经用颜料粘合了什么东西，什么足以挂在高高的角落，与画面左侧的三桅帆船保持一种具有暗示意义的平衡。他蓦地想到自己脖子上的那个古老的护身符，它有着同样的原型，甚至大小也正合适。银色的泪水一圈一圈地缠绕，胡斯托对人鱼内心的怀疑毫不知情，他放下酒杯，抬手指了指头顶的吊灯：“还有这个吊灯。你没有留意到鱼尾装饰的美丽色泽幺？那是由一片一片的人鱼鳞片贴出来的，在他们还活着的时候拔下，用特殊方法保存了最鲜亮的色泽，只要一点水就能熠熠生辉。”

“它看起来并没有那么明亮。”

“多年不当的保养确实让它失去了光泽，”他摇摇头，用一种真切的惋惜说，“我也十分想看，初初造好的人鱼灯是一个如何华丽的物品。那些在人鱼兴奋状态下摘下的鳞片尤为珍贵，在火光下每一片都会折射出不同的光，这些光反射都其他鳞片上，又会带上不同的色泽。”  
“对一个没有见过的人来说，你可真是知道得不少。”

“我总能听到些东西，”西班牙人说，“您当然懂得信息的宝贵。”

“你的那些信息来源呢？”

“它们中的一部分已经在欧洲享受相当优渥的生活，另一部分……让我们这么说吧，它们在享受生活的路上。”

“你是说，他们是血海链条的第一批商品。”

“喔不，当然不是第一批，”胡斯托摆手，“我们毕竟是经过了一番测试，才找到在当前的小额交易下最优的运输方法的。”

“就是用笼子将他们栓在船上？”

“我总得让客人享受验货的过程，”他摊开手，“况且，那些也不是什么名贵品种。”

“我以为人鱼就是人鱼。”

“珍珠和马匹也分成色和血统，人鱼当然不例外，”他放下酒杯，理所当然地在空中比划，“拿我们最近失窃的罗莎琳小姐来说，纯血，漂亮的尾巴，良好的出身，不论是观赏还是实用价值都属于上等，对她的运输标准也明显要高得多。”

海尔森捏紧了酒杯，珍妮穿着异域款式的薄纱坐在苏丹皇宫奢侈的穷顶之下的样子突然跳出来，明晃晃地提醒他胡斯托话里的意思，他咽下一口顺滑柔和的液体，满嘴土耳其茶的干涩。他失去了胃口，甚至差点失去继续这场文字游戏的兴趣，座钟滴答地顺着时间的脚步前行，距离他喝药剂已经过了将近近二十个小时，把窗户拍打出刺耳的声响的风暴对情况更是毫无帮助，他朝窗框间黑暗的方块看了一眼，除了几乎弯折成两节的树木的影子外什么也看不清，季节性暴风敲起隆隆战鼓，宙斯站在云端，将他的武器投向不再臣服与他的人类。

“你是个非常好的生意人。”海尔森说。胡斯托面对壁炉笑出了声音，将表情调整到彻底的谦逊后，他看向身旁的北美同僚，眨眨眼说：“我就当这是您对我的称赞了。”

“那确实是，你拥有生意人所希望拥有的能力，”海尔森虚伪地笑着，并注意到胡斯托在这句话之后神色稍微变了，“对下属的掌控，对未来格局的预测。”

“啊，您这就是在抬举我了，”胡斯托忍下又一声笑，“您瞧，我还在为马尔寇斯的事情发愁呢。”

“起码你对你的仆人们管教得当，”海尔森刻意偏头示意站在门边候命的厄尔巴诺，“即使发生了这样的事情，没有哪怕一个女仆表现出了惊慌。我恐怕你得告诉我你是如何做到这点的，我的人有时候太过谨慎，以至于让我十分恼怒。”

“我确实有我的方法，”胡斯托又看向那幅画，海尔森顺着他的视线望过去，那个螺旋扭曲的浅色圆圈像是具有了生命，它一点点蠕动向前，又缓慢滑回原位，炉火噼啪地一声响，一声过长的吐息中，西班牙人再次开口，“只不过，现在我对它的可靠性产生了怀疑。”

“我并没有看到任何失误，如果你是指刺客的伪装的话，他们有各种各样的方法能获得必要的道具。”

“安慰人可不符合您的名声，肯威先生。”

“我不过是陈述事实，”海尔森停顿了一下，“并希望能帮助一名有需要的同僚，尽管他的某些方法与我理念相悖，但我们毕竟有一个共同的目标。”

“您是说——”

“牺牲是必不可少的，”海尔森安静地回答，“我很早以前就学会了这点。”

 

“你发什么疯！”罗莎琳栖身上前，她双手捏着一柄从士兵手里抢来的剑，用上全身的力气和重量压住康纳的斧头，低声用只有两人能听见的声音说，“你不能帮我，不是这里，不是这样，你必须让他们做他们想做的事，不然他们会起疑的。”

“他们要杀了你！”康纳一脚将她踹开，女人捂着腹部踉跄了两步，旋身交叉两剑将身后的士兵放倒在地，她大喊了一声什么，然后又带着困兽的不管不顾冲上来，康纳侧身躲开从空中划下的铁器，右手往对方手肘处一砍，左手捏住手腕一拧，直接将女刺客的手扭到身后，罗莎琳疼得叫出声来，这一连串动作扯到了她肩上的伤口，新的血液立刻涌了出来，在臂膀和手腕上形成一道灼人的温度。

“你以为我不知道吗？”女人嘶声说，她使了个巧劲挣脱康纳，左手接住掉落的剑柄超前划去，康纳不得不弹出袖剑接下，金属碰撞的刺耳声音在暴风雨下都显得孱弱，她瞪着康纳，眼睛反射着不知道哪里来的光，“我已经做好了准备。”

“你的事业呢？人鱼呢？”康纳不敢相信自己的眼睛，“刺客呢？你全都不要了吗？”

“当然不会，”罗莎琳猛地下拉身体，剑身与袖剑摩擦出尖锐的哀鸣，康纳来不及收手，上臂被拉开一道口子，“但是我们不能耗下去了，你的药剂迟早会失去作用，而风暴绝对不会在那之前停止。”

“你是说你有计策？”康纳矮身躲过飞刀，就地一滚移到罗莎琳背后，用火枪帮她解决了一个捡起地上的火枪的士兵。

“天啊康纳，阿基里斯什么都没教你吗？”罗莎琳趁康纳收枪的片刻小跑两步用力起跳，双手像握着刀一样交握住剑，锐利的尖端直冲康纳的颈脖，刺客赶紧朝旁扑去，在移开的下一秒，剑尖就与石板路撞在一起，留下一道浅色的划痕。“重伤我，”罗莎琳作势要乘胜追击，在康纳来得及起身之前跳了上去，用尽力气压制住这个比她高大的青年，她举起右手，袖剑在雨水中留下撑船的眼泪，“快点！”

康纳抬起手，袖剑无声地没入血肉。

 

海尔森跟在胡斯托身后走进那个他不是第一次造访的地下室，胡斯托在他面前举着蜡烛，银色的烛台上点缀了人鱼鳞片，在昏暗的室内像极了一滴滴泪，他走过橱柜和一桶桶摆放整齐的酒，到达地下室最末的墙壁前，胡斯托回头看了他一眼，抽出酒柜上的一瓶酒随意地放在地上，然后伸出手，将正后方的那块砖拿了下来。

他从里面拿出一个用白布包裹的，甚至没有巴掌大的东西，海尔森接过蜡烛，看着胡斯托解开一层又一层的布料，直到里面露出一个金色的边角，上面带有熟悉的奇异花纹。原型的金属片中央鼓起，形成一个颇像贝壳的弧度，四周薄而光滑，螺旋形的，像漩涡一样的凹槽嵌在上面，竖直打横的细小线条遍布整个圣器，胡斯托将它反过来，中间是一个八边形的，正在一点点散发银光的不知名石头。

“这是亚特兰蒂斯之心，”胡斯托小声说，仿佛生怕自己的话语会惊动这个沉睡着的物件，“是曾经属于人鱼的伊甸圣器——波塞冬的冠冕——的一部分。”


	26. Chapter 26

“这也是某个支持者的馈赠？”

“不完全是，它来自一个清白的氏族，”胡斯托抬了下手，“请，拿起来看看，就我所知您并非没见过第一文明的遗物。”

“我有时候会觉得它们多得有点过头，”海尔森的拇指和食指卡住圆盘的边缘，那大小和他胸前正挂着的护身符相差无几，但是更加具有重量，“你说是谁给你的？”

“一个在三角贸易占有一席之地的家族。”

“西班牙人？”

“我总不会和荷兰人做生意。”

海尔森看了他一眼，胡斯托盯着圆形的圣器，像是期待它会有什么反应。

“它的作用是什么？”

“和冠冕合在一起？我不知道，”西班牙人坦然地说，“单独使用，它有点像意大利兄弟会曾经持有的那颗金苹果。”

“所以你如此放心你的……劳工们，”海尔森将它旋转过来，这才看清中央石块上也布满了和周围相似的花纹，海潮一样规律地朝外散发出银白色的光，“既然如此，为何还要担心马尔寇斯，或者任何其他人？”

“这都是些很有脾气的东西，”胡斯托接过圣器，用手掌托着将布仔细地包回去，“我恐怕不是所有人都能够驾驭它。”

“确实，从来没有人真的清楚过它的原理，”海尔森看着他将布包塞进口袋，石砖和酒瓶尽数恢复原样，说，“所以，是他在替你使用圣器。”

“我恐怕是这样。”

“用在守卫身上岂不是更方便。”

“我不希望太多人知道这件事，”胡斯托叹了口气，“而那些佣人们，本来就没有人会与他们交流。”

“看来审问厄尔巴诺也不过是个过场和试探了。”

“像我说的，这是些有脾气的东西，”他拍了一下胸口，手指隔着衣物点在上衣内袋的位置，“我们怀疑过它的启动标准是血脉，但一直无法证明。”

“能抵抗圣器效果的人不是没有，”海尔森思考了一下，“我也能理解你将他留在如此重要位置上的原因。”

“当然，杀了他会方便很多，但这个圣器到我手里也不过几年时间，而在那之前他就相当机敏好用。”

“事实上，我认为你该亲自审问他。”

“怎么，小肯威先生的志向难道确如传闻所说？”

“不，我可不像法国人那样多愁善感，”他弯起嘴角露出冰冷的微笑，“让我们这么说吧，康纳还年轻，而且涉世未深。”

“你不会是说……不，我不认为是这样。”

“你还没有到老糊涂的时候，胡斯托，你清楚这件事的可能性。”

“可是一名刺客？这么多年？”胡斯托摇头，“厄尔巴诺八岁就到我这儿来了，他没有接触那些疯子的机会。”

“作为管家，他负责你宅邸的所有食材和日用品的采买，”海尔森停了一下，“我不需要多说了。”

胡斯托低下头，弯身提起地上的提灯，攒着冰冷的握柄往楼梯走去，厨房空无一人，只有那一盏灯照亮些许道路，狂风呼啸的声音穿透墙壁，在偌大的宅邸里显得像是女人的嚎哭。他们拐回亮堂的起居室，胡斯托将提灯吹灭，依照吩咐站在门边的厄尔巴诺立刻接过，他迈开步子，似乎想要将灯收到储藏室里去。

“放下。”简短甚至不那么强烈的命令停住黑人的动作，他小心地将手里还带着余温的物品放在一旁的台子上，背着手转过身来：“先生？”

“过来，厄尔巴诺，”胡斯托在扶手椅上坐下，右手手肘撑在扶手上，食指和中指朝自己那边弯曲，“我有话问你。”

“是的，先生。”

海尔森捏着红酒杯的杯口拿起还剩下些许液体的容器，杯底短暂地在扶手上停靠，手指顺着光滑的弧形杯身往下滑，捏住细长的杯脚朝上微抬，含入一口被壁炉烘得带上些许温度的液体。

“你跟我多久了，厄尔巴诺？”

“二十年了，先生。”

“我想，我似乎没有亏待过你。”

他挺直腰背，海尔森从眼角注意到，年轻人的手在背后捏紧了：“您将我从奴隶贩子手里解救出来，我的命是您的。”

“这么多年来，你对我的工作性质也有所了解，”胡斯托的手指轮流在扶手上敲了敲，“你觉得呢？”

“您在哈瓦那的地位不容置疑，先生，”厄尔巴诺说，“您所做的一切都是为了大局。”

“那么你应该知道，我有些相当难缠的敌人。”

“敌人，先生？”

“不要装傻，厄尔巴诺，你最好还是老实交代，”胡斯托垂下眼，拇指在食指指尖蹭了一下，“你从什么时候和刺客有联系的？”

“我不明白您在说什么，先生。”他声音有些不稳，胡斯托的手缓慢地放下，又滚动一样地让手指轮流敲击在软垫上：“我在说今晚倒在门前的那个人，厄尔巴诺。”

“尸体已经处理掉了，先生，如果您是说这个——”

“厄尔巴诺，”拳头猛地砸下来，年轻人全身一震，头低得更深，“还是说，我该叫你刺客？”

“先生！”厄尔巴诺抬起头来，他剧烈打颤，手指深深地掐紧自己手腕，温暖的火光下脸上都没多少血色，嘴唇抖动着，深色的眼睛瞪得黑白分明，“我不是，您知道我不可能！”

“我得承认你的伪装确实到位，这么多年我竟然没有怀疑过你，”胡斯托眯起眼睛，“要不是肯威先生给我指明了道路，或许我现在还被你蒙在鼓里，等死了都不知道是谁下的手！”

“可是先生，”管家匆忙而慌乱地扫了海尔森一眼，此时连礼仪都顾不上，双手恳切地伸出在身前，像是托着真相给胡斯托展示，“我从未有过任何这样的想法，您教导我，给我一个安身之所，我怎么会？您了解我，我不——”

“闭嘴，叛徒，”胡斯托猛地站起身，佩剑几乎是立刻就划开空气，锐利的尖端对准了管家踉跄着后退两步的身形，“我就该在这里把你杀了，以免给自己留下后患。”

“胡斯托，”海尔森安静地开口，“冷静一点，你知道你没有证据。”他装作没看到黑人投射过来的目光，抬起左手，食指在剑身上轻微而不容置疑地下压，将横亘在自己头顶的利器按到了一个更为安全的位置，“没必要因为一些猜想而伤害忠实的人，我相信厄尔巴诺有他的解释。”

“你认为呢，厄尔巴诺？”胡斯托说，“你有什么解释吗？”

“我不明白您希望我说些什么，先生，”厄尔巴诺不住地摇头，“我真的不明白，我没有做任何不在我职责范围内的事情，我甚至不知道您说的刺客是什么，您的事情我也向来没有多问，书房也按照您的要求从不进入，如果您仍然怀疑我的忠诚，我也无话可说。”他握着拳头，像是在忍耐什么，“我不介意用我的性命来进行交换。”

胡斯托没有说话，而海尔森并没有多留心于他，此刻他的注意力被管家的搭扣鞋边沿的一丝不一样的色泽所吸引，它掩藏在家具投射出的倒影之中，在火光下时隐时现，人鱼眨了下眼，在灰白的视角里看到刺眼的红色，以及属于人身上的，和在室外发现的脚印如出一辙的金色光辉。

他切换回普通视角，和一脸克制的年轻人对视。

马匹在离门口很近的地方嘶鸣，他们同时朝落地窗看去，三个影子在摇晃的树影和时明时暗的夜空中停了下来，三个人各自下马，其中一个拉了一下袖子，从肩膀的线条和走路的习惯性的些微侧身中海尔森认出那是康纳，接着宅邸的大门被拳头用力敲了三下，马尔寇斯的声音模模糊糊，透过门板和墙壁传来。

“是我们，特奥！”他又敲了三下，海尔森回头，看到胡斯托将佩剑收回了腰侧，眼睛却转向了厄尔巴诺，“开门，看在上帝的份上！”

胡斯托点了一下头，管家深长地呼出一口气，肩膀立刻向下塌去，捏得几乎出血的手掌松开，随着他转身离开而微微颤抖。

沉重的脚步快速接近，帽檐还在不断往下滴水的西班牙人出现在门框中，他从衣领到皮靴都是湿了水的深色，头发也胡乱地贴在立起的衣领上，他抹掉脸上的水，看上去很是平静，鞋尖却在地上轻佻地敲了敲。

“情况如何。”

“货都跑了，”他说，并赶在胡斯托大发雷霆之前接下去，“但有一个回来了。”

“一个？”

“你绝对不会相信的，”马尔寇斯这才想到摘下帽子，将那个湿透了的皮革扔到一边，“罗莎琳小姐，她可非常不简单。”

“你是说，她是个刺客？”海尔森站起来，把酒杯放到了壁炉上，胡斯托看向他，笑出了一排牙齿：“噢，可不止这样，肯威先生，她拥有袖剑，并似乎是这场突袭的领导者。”

“导师？”胡斯托吸了口气，“她？”

“抓住她花了我们不少功夫，”马尔寇斯眼睛朝左边晃了一下，“准确地说，花了您儿子不少功夫。”

海尔森立刻朝他身后望去，在看到康纳之后才笑了一声：“我希望他没给你们添太多麻烦。”

“恰恰相反，小肯威先生的帮助十分宝贵，”马尔寇斯说，“不过，能否在我们清洗过后再继续这个话题呢？我恐怕我的裤子已经贴在了我的屁股上，而那感觉并不好受。”

“是的，当然，”胡斯托说，“让厄尔巴诺带你们到客房去，我会准备一些暖身的饮品。”

“非常感谢。”马尔寇斯弯腰浮夸地行了个礼，第一个转身跟着管家上了楼。海尔森小幅度地朝前挪了一些，然后突然停住动作，在和康纳短暂地对视之后，转而像是原本就如此打算地那样在扶手椅上坐下。胡斯托并没有注意到他的同僚片刻的失态，他依靠在扶手椅的靠背上，捏着自己的佩剑低头沉思。

不一会儿厄尔巴诺小跑着下来，他敲了敲起居室的门框，对海尔森说：“先生，我恐怕您得来一趟。”

“什么事？”

“是另一位肯威先生，先生，”他瞥了眼仍然沉浸在思绪里的胡斯托，稍微放轻了声音，“他需要您的帮助。”

\-------------------------------------

他跟着厄尔巴诺上了楼，谢过管家后站在原地，等年轻人离开后才敲了敲在走廊右侧的房门，一些响动隔着门板传来，像是椅子在地上的拖拉，然后是轻微的脚步声。

“谁。”

“是我。”他答道，不免为对方的谨慎感到满意。门锁弹开后，印第安青年的脸出现在门缝里，他让开一个正好让海尔森能侧身挤入的空间，在他跨进房间后很快地关上门，并再次从里面锁上浮华的木板。

“我听说你需要我？”他环顾四周，在普通的客房的一角贴着墙放了一副桌椅，椅子上挂着的衣物在地上滴出了一滩水，桌上则摆着一个铜盆，一条沾了血的毛巾搭在边沿，泛着暗红的液体从毛巾边沿落到红木桌面。海尔森立刻抓住了身侧的年轻人，眼睛快速而仔细地在他身上扫过。

康纳已经脱掉了深蓝色的船长服和底衫，深色的皮肤上鳞片闪烁，上臂布满了细碎的划伤，腰侧也有些许刀刃切出的红线，而最严重的是他左肩上的那个，在他面前的皮肉已经清洗得差不多了，伤口被针线缝合，仍然从接缝的地方往外渗出血液，年轻人站在那儿，右手小臂上握了他父亲的手，头发拢到耳后，脸侧的小辫子孤独地垂着，发梢不住往下滴水，在深色的皮肤上留下一道带有鳞片光泽的路径。

海尔森把人拉了拉，然后绕到身后去查看，后背上的伤口比手臂上的少得多，一块长条的暗青色淤血从右侧肋骨处延伸到肩胛，左肩与正面对应的地方，一个没有处理过的开口翻着皮肉，鲜红的肌肉勉强贴在一起，血液在背上留下模糊的痕迹，腰部的像是被擦掉了，平直地切断了应该覆盖更多地方的深色液体。年轻人侧转过头看向凑近了伤口查看的人鱼，肩膀在对方指尖的触碰下绷紧。

“我试着自己擦了，”他说，抬起右手朝水盆和上面的毛巾晃了一下，“但是我看不到。”

“你不该乱动，”海尔森收回手，示意年轻人到椅子上坐下，“贯穿伤可大可小，你还能感觉到你的手吗？”

“有点麻，”康纳承认道，他拉来另一把木椅，面朝椅背张开腿跨坐，右手臂横在横杆上垫着，下巴可以说是放松地靠了上去，“不过还能动，如果你担心这个的话。”

“我以为你一个人绰绰有余，”海尔森把毛巾洗净拧干，小心地擦掉糊在伤口旁边，在室内终于开始有些凝结的意思的血液，“显然你训练不够。”

“我做了我必须做的，”康纳歪着头说，他用手指敲了一下椅背，海尔森则稍微朝他那儿偏头，“马尔寇斯对这次行动的贡献几乎为零。”

“可以想见，”海尔森放下毛巾，到桌上拿起针线，他在烛台旁停下脚步，捏着银针的末端将它悬在上面，让橙黄的火焰舔过金属锐利的尖端，“直面刺客大师然后存活需要特定的技巧——更别说活捉一名导师了。罗莎琳小姐比我们认为的要厉害得多。”

“不只是这样，”康纳压低声音，在海尔森重新回到他身侧之后捏紧椅子，“我不清楚他究竟说了什么，但是在我们到场后，那些士兵并没有停下攻击罗莎琳的打算。”

“生擒刺客当然需要让她起码停止反抗。”

“我看得出致命攻击和非致命攻击的差别，父亲，”康纳坐直了些，“那不是生擒的样子。”

“……是这样么，”海尔森的声音停了一阵，手上捏着皮肤轻轻将银针穿了过去，“他有他的想法。”

“你不可能没有感觉到，父亲，”康纳蹙起眉毛，忍着刺痛和针线拉拽过皮肉的感觉，更低地压下声音说，“马尔寇斯知道什么。”

“我确实好奇他的理由，不过这里不是谈论这个的地方，”海尔森说，“我们也有更要紧的事情。”

“我同意，但我怕这件事会在日后形成阻碍。”

“所有未解决的问题都会形成阻碍，但没人能在尝试一口气解决全部的同时，真的做到最好，”海尔森拉好缝线，手上轻而快地打了个结，然后弯腰凑过去，用牙齿咬断了多出来的末端，康纳打了个颤，他父亲的呼吸扑在他的伤口上，而这让他后腰一阵发麻，那股温热的气息一路沿着他的肩颈往上，最终停在他耳边，变成轻声的耳语，“胡斯托握有伊甸圣器。”

“苹果？”康纳瞪大眼睛，用力扭过头，“在这里？”

“是‘亚特兰蒂斯之心’，”海尔森捏着针线走到壁炉旁，把线扔到火力，并收好装有银针的皮盒，“它曾是冠冕的一部分。”

“可是怎么会在他手上，”康纳刚想站起来，就被海尔森用眼神制止了，他于是只能坐回原位，看着他父亲从桌上哪来先前厄尔巴诺给他准备的绷带，“是人鱼？”

“他没说，”海尔森打开康纳挂在一旁的腰包，拉着口袋在里面翻找，“你的那些药膏在哪里？”

“右边那个口袋，”康纳站起来，“我来吧。”

“坐下，”海尔森头也没抬，只是微微举起握了绷带的手，“哪一个？”

“黄铜盖子那个，”康纳岔着腿站在那儿，既不想坐，又没有走上前去，手尴尬地按在椅子上保持平衡，“父亲——”

“好了，”人鱼用拇指和食指捏着瓶盖把伤药拿了出来，那是康纳自己用草药调配制作的，在不久之前的一个木屋里，还曾经被用在海尔森身上，“你站起来干什么，我还没老到连一管药都找不到。”

“那可说不准，”康纳嘟囔道，他挺着脊背坐了下去，然后抬起眼，在海尔森靠到他身边后说，“你没问出来？”

“在这件事上要是再不谨慎，我就要怀疑他是怎么坐上大团长的位置的了，”海尔森给了康纳一个理所应当的眼神，把手臂从背后环绕过来，左手按着一节绷带，右手将布料拉展开来，在他身上绕了一圈，“现在感觉如何？”

“我真的没事，”他小幅度地抬了抬手臂，在海尔森打好结后站起来，从地上捡起还全是水的底衫，“接下来呢？”

“接下来，你不会穿这件东西，”海尔森一把将那团被水和血液浸透的布扯了过来，将它对折再对折后拧干抖开，晾在壁炉突出的前沿，并叹了口气解开自己大衣的纽扣，“然后，我们得在这里过夜。”

“这里？”康纳下意识反对，“我完全可以骑马。”

“你可以，马可不愿意，”海尔森拉下厚实的衣服，只穿着马甲和背心朝康纳走去，“况且我们还有需要做的事。”

“罗莎琳在拉卡巴尼亚，”康纳眨眨眼，注视着海尔森领巾的边沿，右手稍微抬起又很快地垂下，“还是说……”

“胡斯托向我展示了一定的信任，我必须有所表示，”人鱼靠了过来站在青年身前，轻轻抖了一下大衣，将手臂伸过去悬在肩膀上，底衫宽大的袖子垂下来，柔软的布料扫过裸露的皮肤，他捏着衣领将衣服拉开，将干燥的布料披在康纳身上，然后为他扣上几个纽扣，“对你来说可能有点小，不过我们也没别的选。”

“谢谢你，父亲，”康纳拉了拉衣领，因为那上面还残留的温度而感到莫名的燥热，他甩甩头，用手指梳开纠结在一起的头发，清了下嗓子，“你确定吗？”

“你该长大了，康纳，”海尔森笑起来，意有所指地扬起眉毛，“不能总是和父亲一起睡。”

“你知道我不是那个意思，”康纳快速地说，“你也从未反对过。”

“我会确保你睡在我隔壁，”他轻轻拍了拍康纳垂在身边的手，“毕竟，你我都知道，这个屋檐下的人都有二心。”


End file.
